could it be love?
by Angel-chan-19
Summary: Hermine und Draco zusammen in einen Turm allein,das kann was werden!Doch beide merken das der andere nicht so ist wie er scheint!Aus hass scheint Liebe zu werden!
1. Zurück nach Hogwarts und Der große Schoc

**Zurück nach Hogwarts und Der große Schock**

**Wie immer nach den Sommerferien stand Hermine am Bahnhof zwischen Gleis 9 und 10. Sie wartete nur noch auf ihre Freunde, damit sie zusammen das Gleis 9 ¾ betreten konnten. Aber Ron und Harry verspäteten sich mal wieder. Die beiden würden zusammen kommen, weil Harry die letzte Zeit bei Ron war, das wusste sie, aber wo zum Teufel blieben sie? Hermine drehte sich nochmal um,aber niemand kam und niemand war zu sehen. **

„**Ach ne, wenn das nicht die Granger ist!" **

**Hermine wusste schon, wer sie angesprochen hatte,sie drehte sich um und sah Draco Malfoy ins Gesicht. **

„**Malfoy, wer hätte das gedacht, dich wieder zusehen?" **

**Hermine sah, dass Draco nicht alleine war. Diesmal wurde er nicht nur von seinem Vater, sondern anscheinend auch von seiner Mutter begleitet. **

„**Draco, wir müssen gehen, dein Vater ist schon vorausgegangen." Narcissa, die Mutter von Draco, betrat das Gleis 9 ¾, aber Draco blieb noch etwas bei Hermine stehen. „Wir sehen uns im Zug, du Schlammblut." grinse er und verschwand dann hinter seiner Mutter. **

„**Mein Gott wie ich diesen Typen doch hasse!" schrie sie. „**

„**Wen hasst du. Doch etwa keinen von uns, oder?" Hermine erschrack, denn hinter ihr standen jetzt Ron,Ginny und Harry. **

„**Mann, pünktlich zu sein war wohl noch nie eure Stärke, was?" fauchte sie die drei an, aber entschuldigte sich gleich wieder. „Tut mir Leid,ich hatte eben gerade eine Begegnung mit Malfoy." **

„**Dann kann man verstehen, weswegen du so drauf bist." musste Ron zugeben. **

„**Was mich aber wundert: Er wurde diesmal nicht nur von seinem Vater begleitet, sondern auch von seiner Mutter." **

**Harry wunderte das auch, denn keiner hatte bis jetzt Narcissa Malfoy wirklich zu Gesicht bekommen. Aber die Jungendlich dachten nicht mehr lange daran und betraten das Gleis, wo der Rote Zug nach Hogwarts schon auf sie wartete. Sie stiegen ein und suchten sich ein Abteil, wo sich alle zusammen hinsetzen konnten. „Also Leute, wir sehen uns dann in Hogwarts,denn ich bin mit ein paar Freunden verabredet" ,verabschiedete sich Ginny. **

„**Mann, wenn ihr mal pünktlich kommen würdet, dann müssten wir nicht jedesmal solange suchen um ein Abteil zu bekommen. Aber sagt mal, müsst ihr heute nicht noch zu der Besprechung der Vertrauensschüler?" **

„**Nein, diesmal nicht. Diesmal setzen sich nur Hermine und Malfoy zusammen." beantwortete Ron seine Frage und man sah Hermine an, dass ihr das gar nicht passte. „**

„**Und das Schöne ist, dass uns Professor Dumbledor selbst hier im Zug verkünden wird, was das ist, was uns beide angeht." setzte Hermine jetzt noch dazu.**

**Harry und Ron waren überrascht. Niemals hätten sie gedacht, dass der Direktor selber einmal im Zug sein würde. Sie waren echt gespannt, was es gab, was nur Hermine und Draco wissen sollten. Aber so wie die beiden Hermine kannten, wussten sie, dass sie es den beiden erzählen würde. Endlich hatten sie ein Abteil gefunden. Sie verstauten ihre Koffer und setzten sich rein. **

„**Sag Ron, mir ist aufgefallen, dass ihr drei ganz alleine zum Zug gekommen seid. Was ist denn mit deinen Eltern?" **

„**Die hatten diesmal leider keine Zeit. Mein Vater musste arbeiten und meine Mutter geht ihm etwas zur Hand, denn seit Du-weißt-schon-wer wieder da ist, hilft meine Mutter ihm, wo sie nur kann. Aber sag mal Hermine, wieso begleiten dich deine Eltern eigentlich nie? **

„**Sie sind zwar stolz auf mich, trotzdem wollen sie mit dem ganzen so wenig wie möglich zu tun haben." antwortete Hermine traurig und sah nach draussen. Sie konnte ein Grinsen nicht unterdrücken. Draco stand draussen mit seinen Eltern und seine Mutter hielt ihn im Arm, um ihm wohl ‚Auf Wiedersehen' zu sagen. Sein Vater stand daneben. Naja, von ihm kannte man ja nichts anderes. Aber als Hermine genauer hinsah, glaubte sie sich verguckt zu haben, aber das konnte nicht sein. Sie sah nochmal hin und musste feststellen, dass auch ein Draco rot werden kann. Denn so, wie seine Mutter ihn da im Arm hielt, ließ ihn das die Röte ins Gesicht laufen. Seine Mutter drückte ihn nochmal ein Bussi auf die Wange und er ging in den Zug. Jetzt gerade beneidete Hermine Draco. Aber halt! Was dachte sie eigentlich da? Sie musste, wenn sie daran dachte, einfach nur lächeln. Das sahen Harry und Ron und wollten natürlich wissen, was los sei. **

„**Hey Hermine! Was ist los mit dir? Du grinst so komisch!" kam Ron gleich zu Wort.**

**Hermine erschrack „Es ist nichts, garnichts. Ich musste nur an die Ferien denken." lächelte sie und die beiden gaben sich mit dieser Antwort zufrieden. Es gab einen Ruck und der Zug fuhr los, zurück nach Hogwarts, oder, wie Harry sagen würde, zurück nach Hause.**

**Die Fahrt verlief eigentlich ganz normal. Ron und Hermine mussten zwischendurch durch den Zug laufen um sehen, ob wirklich alles in Ordnung war. Bevor sie ins Abteil gingen sahen sie sich noch einmal auf dem Gang um und schlossen dann ihre Tür. **

„**Also, es ist alles ins Ordnung." fing Hermine an. **

„**Aber weisst du, was mich wundert?" redete Ron weiter. **

„**Nein, weiss ich nicht." meldete sich Harry jetzt zu Wort. **

„**Also, ich mein, wir sind jetzt mehrmals durch den Zug gelaufen, aber wir haben nicht einmal Dumbledor gesehen." **

**Hermine musste grinsen. „**

**Was? Was ist, wieso grinst du?"**

„**Naja, ich denke mal, dass er wohl nicht die ganze Zeit hier sein wird, sondern einfach nur dann kommt, wenn er hier sein sollte, schliesslich ist er ein großer Zauberer. Das ist für ihn eine Kleinigkeit, mal eben schnell die Orte zu wechseln." lächelte sie. **

**Inzwischen lief Draco durch den Zug. „Mann, in welchem Abteil hat sich dieses Schlammblut nur gesetzt?", fauchte er leise, „Und überhaupt: Was will der Alte Dumbledor eigentlich von uns?" **

**Nach langem Suchen hatte er endlich das Abteil gefunden, in dem Hermine mit ihren Freunden saß, aber er ging noch nicht rein. Er schaute durch die Scheibe und sah Hermine. Er erwischte sich dabei, wie er anfing zu grinsen und dachte daran, wie sie sich verändert hatte. „Meine Güte, was denk ich hier eigentlich? Sie ist ein Schlammblut und mehr nicht!" fauchte er wieder. Ohne noch irgendwas zu sagen machte er die Tür zu dem Abteil, in dem Harry,Ron und Hermine saßen, auf. Diese erschracken und Hermine schaute Draco böse an. **

„**Malfoy, was willst du?" **

„**Von dir sicher nichts, du dreckiges Schlammblut!" zischte er böse. Hermine stand auf und stellte sich Malfoy gegenüber. **

„**Hermine, lass. Er ist es nicht wert." mischte sich Harry ein und Hermine ließ von ihm ab. Immernoch stand sie vor Draco, als dieser endlich wieder das Wort ergriff.**

„**Ich soll dich holen. Wir sollen ganz nach vorne ins Abteil, Dumbledor wartet auf uns."**

**Immernoch böse schaute Hermine ihn an, ging an ihm vorbei und haute Draco beim vorbeigehen ihre langen Haare ins Gesicht. Wie weich sie doch sind und wie schön sie riechen, dachte er sich. Verdammt, was denk ich eigentlich? Schon innerlich knallte er sich eine für seinen Gedanken und folgte ihr nach vorne ins Abteil.**

**Am Abteil angekommen gingen sie rein und staunten nicht schlecht, als sie sahen, dass der Direktor schon auf sie wartete. **

„**Miss Granger, Mister Malfoy, schön sie nach den Ferien wieder zu sehen!" Er lächelte und Hermine lächelte. **

„**Kein langes Gesappel, was wollen sie von uns?" begann Draco gleich.**

„**Sie sollten sich lieber setzen, denn ich bin sicher, dass ihnen beiden das nicht so wirklich gefallen wird." **

**Beide schauten sich jetzt gegenseitig überrascht an und beide fragten sich wohl auch dasselbe, nämlich, was er wohl vor hatte. Beide standen noch an der Tür. **

„**Sie sollten sich wirklich hinsetzen." sagte der Direktor jetzt wieder mit seiner freundlichen stimme. **

**Hermine tat, wie ihr gesagt worden war und setzte sich hin, Draco setzte sich neben sie. **

„**Also, was gibt es jetzt so Wichtiges, was nur wir wissen dürfen?" sprach Malfoy in einem pampigen Ton. **

„**Ganz ruhig. Ihr werdet es schon noch erfahren." lächelte Dumbledor wieder.**

**Malfoy wurde langsam ungeduldigt. Er sah zur Seite und bemerkte, dass nicht nur er wissen wollte, was los war, sondern auch Hermine. Sie saß da und wollte endlich wissen, was der Direktor jetzt eigentlich von ihnen wollte. **

„**Also, ich habe die ehrenvolle Aufgabe euch mitteilen zu dürfen, dass ihr zu den besten Vertrauensschülern ernannt wurdet!" ja, ich weiß, sowas gibt es net, aber egal,lächelte der Direktor wieder. Draco sprang auf **

„**Na, das ist doch super! Und weswegen macht man daraus so ein Geheimnis?" freute er sich. **

„**Freu dich nicht zu früh!" knurrte Hermine. Malfoy schaute sie an. **

„**Schlammblut, du weißt mehr darüber. Also sag schon, was hat das noch zu bedeuten?" **

**Hermine versuchte zu lächeln „Warte doch einfach bis der Direktor weiter gesprochen hat."**

**Malfoy fand das gar nicht mehr so gut. Hermine wusste, was kommen würde, denn sie hatte genug Bücher über Hogwarts gelesen. Aber musste das unbedingt mit Malfoy sein? Naja, vielleicht konnte man dann ja herausfinden, wie er eigentlich wirklich ist. Sie dachte wieder an die Sache am Bahnhof mit seiner Mutter, denn er konnte auch anders. Augenblick mal, was denk ich hier eigentlich? **

„**Miss Granger, sie wissen also schon Bescheid?"**

„**Ja, ich denke schon, Professor. Aber trotzdem, sprechen sie." **

**Draco war nun mehr als ungeduldig. Er konnte es nicht leiden, dass die anderen wussten, was los war, nur er nicht. **

„**Also sagen sie schon, Professor!" fauchte er. **

„**Naja, sie beiden haben das Glück, sich das ganze Jahr über einen Schlossturm zu teilen. Nachher, wenn wir in Hogwarts sind, werden sie ihre Sachen packen und gemeinsam in den Turm ziehen." **

**Hermine schaute eher gelassen, weil sie gewusst hatte, was kam, aber begeistert war sie nicht. Aber da es nicht Anordnung vom Direktor selber war, konnte man dem nicht wiedersprechen. Sie schaute auf Draco, weil sie wissen wollte, wie er darüber dachte. Er sah ziemlich sauer aus und sie wusste, dass er dagegen sein würde. **

**Jetzt meldete sich Draco zu Wor: „Das ist nicht ihr ernst, Professor! Das können sie nicht machen! Sie können mich nicht einfach mit diesem Schlammblut zusammenstecken ,dass werde ich meinem Vater berichten!" **

„**Erstmal, Mister Melfoy, will ich solche Wörter wie Schlammblut nicht in meiner Gegenwart hören und zweitens weiß ihr Vater schon bescheid. Er weiss auch, dass er dagegen nichts tun kann." lächelte Dumbledor wieder. **

**Draco beruhigte sich langsam wieder. "Also schön, wenn es sein muss, dann werde ich dagegen wohl nichts tun können." **

**Hermine glaubte nicht richtig zu hören. Hatte er wirklich so leicht nachgegeben? Er wusste wohl, dass es bei Dumbledor nichts nützte, aber das kannte sie nun wirklich nicht von ihm. Beide verließen das Abteil um zu ihren eigenen zurückzugehen. **

„**Bilde dir bloss nichts darauf ein, Schlammblut. Ich mache das nur, weil der Direktor das verlangt!" fauchte Draco jetzt wieder böse. **

„**Keine Angst, ich habe nämlich auch nicht wirklich Lust darauf. Aber wie du schon sagtest: Der Direktor verlangt es." Und somit kehrte Hermine Draco den Rücken zu und ging zu ihrem Abteil zurück. **

**Harry und Ron hatten schon auf sie gewartet und waren gespannt, was Hermine erzählen würde. Sie ging ins Abteil und setzte sich **

„**Wir sollten langsam unsere Umhänge anziehen, denn wir werden wohl bald ankommen." Sie suchten sich ihre Umhänge raus und zogen sie an. **

„**Jetzt sag schon, Hermine, was wollte der Direktor von euch?" fragte Ron neugierig. Harry war auch auf ihre Antwort gespannt.**

„**Ach, nichts besonderes. Malfoy und ich wurden nur zu den besten Vertrauensschülern gewählt." sagte sie ohne eine Miene zu ziehen. **

**Harry lächelte „Das is ja super! Und was genau heisst das jetzt?" **

**Ron wusste, dass das nicht alles war. **

„**Das heisst, dass ich mit Draco Malfoy in einen anderen Schlossturm ziehen werde. Wir müssen uns einen teilen." Hermine versuchte zu lächeln. **

„**Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaas? Das kann nicht sein!" Ron wurde auf einmal tierisch sauer. „Ron, beruhig dich. Wenn Dumbledor es so will, können wir nichts dagegen tun." versuchte Harry seinen Freund zu beruhigen. **

„**Harry hat vollkommen Recht, Ron. Malfoy und ich sind auch nicht gerade begeistert, aber dagegen ändern können wir auch nichts. Sobald wir in Hogwarts angekommen sind, müssen wir unsere Sachen aus unseren Türmen holen und dann treffen wir uns mit Dumbledor und gehen zu dem Turm, den wir bewohnen werden. Das heisst, wir werden erst später zum Essen kommen." Sie versuchte zu lächeln, doch leider klappte es nicht wirklich. Ron und Harry wussten nicht mehr, was sie noch groß dazu sagen sollten. **

**Der Zug kam zum Stehen, ein Zeichen dafür, dass sie in Hogwarts angekommen waren. Alle Schüler stürmten raus, nur Hermine und die anderen beiden ließen es mit Ruhe angehen.**

So das war mein erstes Pitel,bin gespannt wie es euch gefallen hat

Das Zweite kommt bald


	2. Der Umzug und der Neue Schlossturm

**Der Umzug und der Neue Schlossturm **

Als die Drei außen Zug stiegen, lief ihnen Malfoy über den Weg. „Na, der sieht ja nicht gerade glücklich aus", sprach Ron. „Denkste etwa ich bin glücklich", zickte Hermine ihn an. „Oh…Sorry! Ne, ich denke nicht so!", trotzdem musste sich Ron eingestehen, dass er Dracos Gesicht eben toll fand. Als die Freunde beim Schloss angekommen waren, wollten alle in die Große Halle gehen. Doch eine Stimme hielt Hermine und Draco zurück. Beide drehten sich um und sahen Professor Dumbledore ihnen entgegen kommen. „Mister Malfoy und Miss Granger, würden Sie bitte in Ihre Türme gehen und von dort Ihre Sachen holen, die Sie vor den Ferien hier gelassen haben? Ihre Koffer, die Sie mitgebracht haben, wurden schon in den Neuen Turm gebracht und sobald sie fertig sind, treffen wir uns wieder hier unten." Die anderen Schüler hatten das mit Staunen beobachtet und konnten nicht glauben, was sie hörten. Wieso würden die beiden in einen anderen Turm ziehen? „Also, bevor Ihr Euch alle irgendwas zusammen reimt, geht Ihr bitte in die Große Halle. Dort wird Euch erklärt, wieso die Beiden in einen anderen Turm kommen, " lächelte Dumbledore. Und die Schüler machten sich auf den Weg in die Grosse Halle. Nur Hermine und Draco blieben zurück. „So, wenn ich Sie beide bitten darf", meinte Dumbledore. Bevor Hermine hinauf in den Turm gehen konnte, stieß Draco sie an und zischte: „Denk bloß nicht, dass ich, das alles wegen dir mache, du dreckiges Schlammblut! Ich mache es, weil ich muss." Und Draco sah, dass er Hermine mit seinen Worten verletzte. Doch Hermine sagte nichts dazu und ging traurig in den Gryffindorturm hoch.  
Auch Draco machte sich auf den Weg in die Kerker, wo der Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins ist. ‚Ich glaub, ich habe Hermine mit meinen Worten wehgetan. Sie hatte so einen eigenartigen Ausdruck in den Augen. Aber wieso mach ich mir bloß auf einmal Gedanken darüber, ob ich sie beleidigt habe oder nicht? Draco, du bist echt verrückt geworden.' Ohne einen weiteren Gedanken an die Sache mit Hermine zu verschwenden, fing er an die Sachen, die er vor den Ferien hier gelassen hatte, zu packen.  
Auch Hermine war beim Packen und hing gleichzeitig ihren Gedanken nach:" Ach,… wieso muss ich mit so einen Monster in einen Turm hausen? Was hat sich Professor Dumbledore bloß dabei gedacht?' Hermine war sichtlich entrüstet über Professor Dumbledores Äußerung, doch ihr war klar, dass sich alles aufregen nicht lohnte. Also packte sie missmutig ihre Sachen weiter in den Koffer.  
Als sie fertig war, schaute Hermine noch einmal im Schlafsaal um. Als ob sie sich jeden Winkel des alten Schlafraums noch mal richtig einprägen müsste. ‚Ich werde das alles vermissen. Aber na ja, wer weiß, wie es im Neuen Turm wird. Wäre da nur nicht Malfoy!' dachte Hermine, machte sich mit ihren Koffern auf den Weg in die Eingangshalle.  
Dort traf sie auf den Professor Dumbledore und Malfoy. „Es ist ja bekannt das Mädchen immer besonders lange brauchen, nicht war Granger, " begrüßte Draco sie mit einen gehässigen Grinsen, „Aber bei dir halte ich so was für verschwendete Zeit." Doch Hermine würdigte ihn keines Blickes und ging Professor Dumbledore nach, der schon vorgegangen war.  
Draco folgte den beiden mit leichtem Abstand.

Weder Hermine noch Draco kannte diesen Weg zum Turm, dessen wegen folgten die beiden den Schulleiter gespannt.  
Am Turm angekommen, sprach Dumbledore das Passwort:" Ai ". Als die schwere Tür den Eingang frei gab, traten die drei ein.  
Hermine und Draco gerieten ins Staunen, obwohl Draco es sehr schwer fiel, seine Verwunderung zu verbergen. „Ich werde Euch jetzt alleine lassen. Das Passwort, für diesen Raum dürft Ihr niemanden geben. Morgen werde ich Euch mehr erfahren lassen, denn für Euch gelten ab morgen neue Regel. Aber dazu morgen. Außerdem werde ich später in der Große Halle verkünden, dass der morgige Unterricht ausfällt. Und nach dem kommenden Wochenende wird der reguläre Unterricht fortgesetzt, " sprach Dumbledore freundlich und fügte hinzu:" Ihr habt jetzt eine Stunde Zeit um Eure Sachen auszupacken. Danach könnt Ihr Euch in aller Ruhe umsehen." Nachdem er das gesagt hatte verließ er den Schlossturm.

Beide standen da im großen Flur und schauten sich um.ES gab einen riesen Flur und Zwei Zimmer,für jeden eins und ein Badezimmer,dann gab es noch einen Raum den man wohl gut als Gemeinschaftraum und wie man den Muggeln sagen würde als Stube nehmen kann,aber Hermine glaubte nicht daran das sie jemals mit Malfoy da zusammen sitzen würde. „ Na wenigstens schlafen wir in getrennten Zimmern, " holte sie Malfoy aus ihren Gedanken, " Das wäre ja auch was geworden, wenn ich mit einem Schlammblut in EINEM Zimmer zusammen schlafen müsste." Hermine tat es aus irgendeinen Grund ziemlich weh, was er sagte eben sagte, doch sie ließ ihn erneut stehen und ging in ihr Zimmer. Nur Draco blieb noch zurück. Er wusste nicht, was er davon halten sollte. ‚Wieso springt sie auf keine Bemerkung von mir an? Oder ist sie etwa so geschockt, dass sie sich mit mir den Turm teilen musste?'  
Er konnte sich keinen Reim daraus machten und weiter seinen Gedanken nachzuhängen ging er in sein Zimmer.  
Er schaute sich um und merkte, dass es im Ganzen Turm nur ein Badezimmer gab." Na ja, schauen wir mal wie das aussieht, " meinte Draco, machte sich auf den Weg zum Bad und als ob Hermine Gedanken lesen konnte, war sie ebenfalls auf den Weg zum Bad. „Tja, das müssen wir uns dann wohl teilen," meinte Hermine zum ersten Mal, seitdem sie in den Turm waren.  
Draco schaute sie an, Hermines Haare waren vom Wind, der der draußen wehte, zersaust. ‚Irgendwie sieht sie damit richtig süß!' und wieder erwischte er sich dabei, wie er diese widerlichen Gedanken gegenüber Hermine, einem Schlammblut, hatte und für diese Gedanken verfluchte er sich.  
Um zu verbergen, dass er nicht wirklich wusste, wie er sich gegenüber Hermine ausdrücken sollte, fing er an sie auf niveauloser Art und Weise zu beleidigen: „Aber ich warne, du wertlosen Schlammblut! Wehe du fängt an zu spannen, wenn ich im Badezimmer bin. Und keine Angst, bei dir werd ich schon nicht spannen, wer will denn so eine hässliche Kröte wie dich sehen!" Draco traute seinen Augen nicht, aber er war sich sicher gesehen zu haben, wie Hermines Augen glitzerten. Sie schaute ihn an und es sah so als würde sie gleich zu weinen anfangen. „Keine Angst, ich werde schon nicht reinkommen, wenn du darin bist!" sagte sie, Tränen liefen ihr über das Gesicht, sie ließ Draco stehen, ließ in ihr Zimmer und die Tür fiel krachend ins Schloss.

Draco starrte ihr ungläubig hinterher. „Was ist den mit der los?' Draco war verwirrt, sonst war Hermine immer sehr schlagfertig,aber moment erkannte er sie garnicht,was war bloss los mit ihr? Aber wieso interessierte ihn das was mit ihr war,er war nun wirklich der letzte der das eigentlich wissen wollte,und ging dann in sein Zimmer.  
Hermine stand im Zimmer, nicht einen Gedanken verschwendete sie momentan daran ihre Sachen auszupacken. Wieder dachte sie an die Szene am Bahnhof, sie überlegte, ob sich Draco immer nur so kalt gab oder in Wirklichkeit vielleicht ganz anders ist? ‚Ach was, ' dachte sie nur,' ein Malfoy würde sich niemals ändern.' Sie schaute auf ihre Sachen und kam zu den Entschluss: "Ich hab jetzt eigentlich keine Lust auszupacken, dass kann ich ja auch noch Morgen machen!" Stattdessen ging sie zum Spiegel und kämmte sich die Haare und benutzte etwas von ihrem Parfum. Danach verließ das Zimmer und den Turm, ging in die Richtung aus der sie gekommen waren und ging in die Grosse Halle. Hermine setzte sich an den Tisch der Gryffindors.

Draco war noch in seinen Zimmer und auch er hatte keine Lust auszupacken. Er verließ sein Zimmer und überlegte, ob er Hermine bescheid sagen sollte, dass er geht. Sachte klopfte er an ihre Tür, aber als ihm Hermine nicht antwortete, öffnete er die Tür. Dort sah er, dass das Zimmer vollkommen leer war und nur ein leichter Rosenduft erfüllte den Raum. Er war sauer, dass sie schon weg war und ihn nicht mal was gesagt hatte. Sauer machte er sich auf den Weg in die Große Halle. Dort angekommen setzte er sich an den Tisch der Slytherin, schaute aber noch mal zu Hermine rüber, die ihn aber nicht beachtete.  
„Nun sag schon Hermine, wie war es?", drängelten Ron und Harry. Hermine sah die beiden abwechselnd an und antwortete: „Also, das Zimmer ist eine Wucht, dass kann ich euch sagen. Das Beste ist, wir schlafen in getrennten Zimmern also muss ich Malfoy eigentlich kaum ertragen." Sie lächelte.  
Auch Malfoy erzählten bei seinen Leuten nix anderes.

"Ich möchte jetzt um Ruhe bitten, zum Neuen Schuljahr habe ich noch einiges zu sagen, " meldet sich jetzt Professor Dumbledore zu Wort.  
"Wie viele von Euch bemerkt haben, sind zwei Schüler umgezogen. Das liegt daran, dass sie zu den besten Vertrauschüler gewählt wurden und deswegen wohnen sie jetzt in einen eigenen Turm. Und noch dazu muss ich sagen, dass morgen der Unterricht ausfällt weil wir noch viel zu erledigen haben. Und deswegen fängt der reguläre Unterricht na diesem Wochenende statt. Mehr gibt es eigentlich nicht zu sagen, es läuft eigentlich wie jedes Jahr deswegen sage ich jetzt: „Lasse das Fest beginnen!", und bei diesen Worten lächelte Dumbledore.  
Alle schauten auf den Tisch, wo gerade haufenweise Essen erschien. Hermine hatte nicht wirklich Hunger und aß deswegen auch nicht viel, was Harry und Ron sofort auffiel. „Hey Hermine, was ist los mit dir?", fragte Harry jetzt besorgt. Sie schaute Harry überrascht an, als ob sie mit einen Geist sprechen würde. „Es ist nix, es ist alles in Ordnung!" erwiderte Hermine und sie versuchte zu lächeln, aber Ron, der neben ihr saß merkte, dass irgendwas nicht stimmt.  
Draco schaute immer zu Hermine rüber, sah das sie ziemlich traurig wirkte und aus irgendein Grund wollte er wissen, was plötzlich mit ihr los war. Nachdem das Essen beende war, gingen alle auf ihre Zimmer. Bis auf Hermine und Draco, sie gingen in ihren Turm. Stumm liefen die beiden nebeneinander her, Draco ging das ziemlich auf den Keks, er kannte das von ihr nicht. Und außerdem war sie plötzlich so traurig und wollte gerne wissen warum. „Hey Schlammblut?" Hermine zuckte zusammen, als sie das Wort hörte, denn wie auch zuvor tat Malfoy ihr sehr weh damit. Sie schaute ihn an, sagte aber nix. „Wieso bist du so komisch?", redet Draco weiter. Stockend kam von Hermine eine Antwort: „Ich bin nicht komisch, wie kommst du darauf! Und wenn es der Fall wäre, kann es dir doch egal sein!" Wieder schaute Draco Hermine an, ja wieso kam er eigentlich darauf? Er wusste es selber nicht deswegen ging er vor und blieb Hermine eine Antwort schuldig.

Am Turm angekommen, verlangte das Gemälde das Passwort, welches Draco nannte und beide gingen rein. Hermine ging in ihr Zimmer und lehnte die Tür nur an, was sie aber nicht wirklich mitbekam.  
Draco stellte sich an ihre Tür, weil er endlich wissen wollte, was eigentlich mit ihr los war. Auch wenn er nicht wirklich wusste, warum er das auf einmal wissen wollte. Hermine kramte in ihren Sachen, sie schien etwas zu suchen und nach langem Kramen hatte sie es gefunden. Sie hielt eine wunderschöne Spieluhr in der Hand, die sie aufmachte, um eine schöne Musik erklingen zu lassen.  
Malfoy stand immer noch an der Tür und lauschte der schönen Musik. ‚Wie schön die Musik doch ist!' dachte er sich. Auf einmal glaubte er ein Schniefen zu hören, deswegen ging er wieder weiter an ihre Tür und hörte noch mal genau hin und… Da hörte er es wieder! ‚Sie weinte! Hermine weinte, aber wieso? Was hatte sie nur?' Aus irgendeinem Grund würde er am liebsten in ihr Zimmer gehen und sie in den Arm nehmen. ‚Aber wieso will ich das auf einmal?' Verwirrt ging er von Hermines Tür auf den direkten Weg in sein Zimmer und schmiss sich aufs Bett um nachzudenken.  
Hermine saß in ihrem Zimmer und ihr liefen ungewollt die Tränen an den Wangen entlang. ‚Wieso nur? Wieso nur hasst er mich so?' dachte sie sich und die Tränen liefen ihr heftiger übers Gesicht. ‚Gerade jetzt müssen wir doch gemeinsam auskommen, aber wieso hasst er mich so?' Wieder dachte sie an die Szene vom Bahnhof. ‚Dabei dachte ich wirklich, dass ihn ein Guter Kern steckt, aber ich habe mich wohl getäuscht.' Sie schaute auf die Uhr und musste feststellen, dass es schon ziemlich spät war, deswegen machte sie ihre Spieluhr zu, stellte sie auf ihr Nachtisch zu ihren Fotos und wischte sich ihre Tränen weg. Dann machte sie sich auf den Weg ins Badezimmer.  
Als sie wieder außen Badezimmer kam, lief Malfoy ihr über den Weg, sie hatte schon ihr Nachhemd an und dieser musterte sie. ‚Na! Macht es Spaß mich anzustarren," sagte sie giftig und Malfoy zuckte unter der Heftigkeit ihrer Worte zusammen. „Malfoy, du ekelst mich echt an. Glaub nicht, dass ich wegen dir hier in diesen Turm bin, dass mach ich nur weil der Direktor es so will," und mit diesen Worten verschwand sie in ihr Zimmer und schlug die Tür zu.  
Draco stand da und wusste nicht was er sagen sollte. ‚Was war jetzt plötzlich mit ihr los und wieso war sie auf einmal so giftig?' Lange dachte er nach, ging aber dann ins Bad um sich auch fertig zu machen, und ging dann in sein Zimmer.  
Hermine lag in ihrem Bett und dachte noch etwas nach, aber nicht mehr lange den ihre Müdigkeit war schlimmer.  
Auch Draco lag auf sein Bett und dachte etwas nach. Er verstand sie nicht mehr, außerdem fragte er sich, warum er sich soviele sorgen um ein Schlammblut machte. Mit diesen Gedanken schlief Draco ein.

Das war es auch schon mit den zweiten Pitel,und bald kommt das dritte


	3. Die ersten Tage im Turm und die Neuen Re

**Die ersten Tage im Turm und die Neuen Regeln**

Hermine konnte die ganze Nacht nicht schlafen, immer wieder wurde sie von Träumen geplagt.  
Mitten in der Nacht stand sie auf. Sie stellte sich an das Fenster, sah hinaus und bemerkte, wie schön der Mond leuchtet. Dass verleidete zum Träumen.  
Ihr wurde kalt, aber ins Bett wollte sie nicht, denn irgendwie zog der weiße Mond Hermine in seinen Bann. Das weiße Licht des Mondes schien durch das große Fenster und es warf traumhafte Schatten im Gemeinschaftsraum.  
Trotz des zauberhaften Lichtes des Mondes beschloss Hermine in ihr Zimmer zu gehen, was eher einer kleinen schnuckeligen Stube glich.  
Im kleinen Kamine machte sie ein Feuer, nahm sich die kuschelige Decke und setzte sich in einen gemütlichen sessel. Eine Weile beobachtete sie das herrliche Farbenspiel des Feuers, hell leuchteten Orange- und Rottöne auf. Doch nach einer Weile fühlte sich Hermine schrecklich. „Was soll's! Ich muss mich halt an die neue Situation gewöhnen!", meinte sie aufmuntern zu sich selbst und zog die Decke enger zusammen. Sie schaute sich etwas im Raum um und sah das eigentlich nicht viel den Raum schmückte,im Raum standen zwei sessel,ein kleiner Tisch und eine Kommode,trotzdem war dieser Raum sehr gemütlich,wie sagt man doch so schön klein aber fein grinste sie.Lange saß sie in den gemütlichen Sessel und blickte den tänzelnden Flammen im Kamin zu. Doch nach einiger Zeit siegte doch die Müdigkeit und Hermine, ein gekuschelt in der flauschigen Decke, schlief im Sessel ein.  
Draco wurde wach, weil er glaubte etwas gehört zu haben. Er schlug die Decke zurück, nahm seinen Morgenmantel und ging aus dem Zimmer, um zu schauen, wo das Geräusch herkam. Als er sah, dass das Feuer in dem kleinen Gemeinschaftsraum brannte. ‚Mmh, ist Hermine noch wach?' dachte er sich. ‚Aber wieso ist sie so spät in der Nacht noch wach?' er fragte sich. Leise ging er auf den Sessel zu und er sah Hermine, die im Sessel schlief. Draco ging näher zum Sessel und merkte, dass die Decke Hermine im Schlaf runter gerutscht war. Zögernd griff er die Decke auf und ganz sacht, um Hermine nicht zuwecken, deckte er sie wieder zu. Er schaute sie an und unbewusst strich er ihre eine Strähne aus ihr Gesicht. Verwundert hielt er inne und dachte: 'Was mach ich hier eigentlich?' Von sich selber verwundert ging er sein Zimmer.  
Draco wälzte sich in seinen Bett hin und her, doch schlafen konnte er nicht. Seine Gedanken kreisten um Hermine. Der Anblick von der schlafenden Hermine, die eingekuschelt in ihre Decke im Sessel saß. ‚Sie sah wirklich aus wie ein Engel, ' dachte er ‚Was denk ich den nur für einen Blödsinn?'. Grummelnd drehte er sich auf die Seite, in der Hoffnung, dass dieser blödsinnige Gedanke verschwand. Er drehte sich auf die andere Seite und zog seine Decke bis zum Hals. Jetzt lenkte er seine Gedanken auf Harry Potter, um nicht mehr an Hermine zudenken. ‚Ach, ich hasse diesen aufgeblasenen Windbeutel! Schon als ich ihn das erste Mal hier in Hogwarts saß.' Verächtlich dachte er, dass es ein super Schuljahr wird: „Erst hier eingesperrt mit Granger und dann dieser eingebildete Pinsel…" Doch nach einiger Zeit fielen ihm die Augen zu.

Immer noch müde wachte Hermine am nächsten Morgen auf. ‚So ein Sessel ist nicht wirklich bequem.', dachte Hermine und streckte sich. Gähnend beschloss sie duschen zu gehen „Vielleicht vergehen bei einer heißen Dusche die Verspannungen?".  
Draco schlief noch tief und fest. Er dachte erst gar nicht daran, jetzt schon auf zu stehen. Doch das Wasserrauschen der Dusche ließ ihn leicht zucken. Verschlafen öffnete er die Augen und schaute auf die Uhr. „Es ist gerade mal 9 Uhr! Wieso muss diese Muggeltussi um diese Zeit auf die Idee kommen zu Duschen, " murmelte er genervt, drehte sich noch mal um und versuchte weiterzuschlafen. Und der Schlaf hatte ihn bald wieder.   
Hermine stieg fröhlich aus der Dusche. Flink flitzte sie ins Zimmer, um sich anzuziehen. Dann machte sie sich auf zur Großen Halle, wo Harry und Ron schon am Gryffindortisch saßen und frühstücken.  
Harry und sein mümmelnder Freund hatten nach dem Frühstück ihr erstes Quidditchtrainig hatten und als Freundin, wollte Hermine natürlich dabei sein.  
Nach dem leckeren Frühstück ging sie noch mal in ihr Zimmer, wo sie ihre Sachen aus den Koffer kramte. Sie schaute zum Fenster und sah dass dort eine Eule saß. Die Eule klopfte heftig mit dem Schnabel gegen die Scheibe, bis Hermine das Fenster öffnete und sie herein geflogen. Auf Hermines Schulter blieb sie sitzen und schreckte ihr Bein aus. Hermine sah den Brief der daran befestigt war und nahm ihn der Eule ab, diese flog, nachdem sie ihre Aufgabe getan hatte, wieder aus dem Fenster. Hermine entfaltete die Pergamentrolle, dort in fein säuberlicher Schrift stand:

"Miss Granger, ich erwarte Sie nach den Quidditchtrainig  
in mein Büro, um Ihnen die Neuen Regeln mitzuteilen.

Mit lieben Grüßen Professor McGonagall"

Hermine lächelte und sagte:" Na, da bin ich ja mal gespannt, wie die Neuen Regeln lauten!" Fertig angezogen schaute Hermine noch mal im Zimmer um, ob sie auch nichts vergessen hatte. „Das Fenster werde ich heute mal auflassen. Bei diesem schönen Wetter kann frische Luft ja nicht schaden, " meinte sie entschieden, verließ das Zimmer und machte sich auf den Weg in die Große Halle.

Draco wurde erneut aus seinen Schlaf gerissen. Gerade wollte er sich über Granger auslassen, als er am Fenster eine Schuleule sah. Diese schlug kräftig mit ihren Schnabel gegen die Scheibe. „Nicht mal in Ruhe schlafen kann man hier", grummelte er, stieg aus dem Bett und ließ die Eule rein. Die Eule flog ins Zimmer, setzte sich auf sein Bett und hielt ihn das Bein hin. Draco sah den Brief und nahm der Eule den ab, darauf flog diese gleich wieder aus dem Fenster.  
Er faltetet den Brief auseinander der mit einer ziemlich krickeliger Schrift geschrieben wurde. „Oh...der ist von Professor Snape! Was der wohl von mir will, wahrscheinlich hier rausholen, " lächelte der Blonde Junge und las den Brief durch:

"Miste Malfoy, ich erwarte Sie nachher in meinen Büro. Dort  
werde ich mit Ihnen über die Neuen Regeln sprechen.

Professor Snape"

Jetzt erst fiel Draco ein, dass es ja Neue Regeln geben sollte. Die Neugier war in Draco geweckt, er war gespannt, was sich der Direktor noch ausgedacht hatte. Er ging sich duschen und zog sich dann an, um sich dann mit Goyle und Grabbe in der Großen Halle zu treffen. In der Großen Halle sah er auch, dass Hermine schon dort war und bei Ron und Harry saß. Innerlich brodelte auf unerklärlicher Weise die Wut: „Warum muss sie bei denen sitzen?"

"Und Hermine, wie war die erste Nacht im neuen Zimmer?", löcherten Ron und Harry. „Sie war ziemlich einsam, dass kann ich Euch sagen. Denn da schlaf ich ja alleine in ein Zimmer und ich bin wohl die Letzte, die zu Malfoy gehen würde und bei ihm schlafen würde, " lächelte sie. Ron und Harry mussten lachen, anscheinend hatte Hermine ihren Schock überwunden. Denn es sah so aus, als ob ihre Hermine wieder die Alte war.  
Als die Drei mit den Frühstück fertig waren, gingen zur Bank, wo Ginny saß. „Na, bist du fertig? Wir wollen jetzt trainieren gehen!". Ginny nickte und folgte den Dreien.  
Draco sah, dass sie gingen und das weckte sein Interesse. ‚Wohin wollen die denn? Ach ja, die haben ja heute Training!' Da er das ewige Training langweilte, war aus der Mannschaft ausgetreten.  
Als Hermine, Ron, Harry und Ginny den Quidditchplatz erreicht hatten, schwangen sich Ginny, Ron und Harry auf ihre Besen und fingen mit dem Training an. Hermine setzte sich währenddessen auf die Tribüne und schaute ihnen zu.  
Nachdem das Training vorbei war, kamen Ron und Harry zu ihr, Ginny hat sich nach dem Training verabschiedet. „Sag mal Harry, ist dir aufgefallen, dass Ginny dir total aus dem Weg geht", platzte es Hermine heraus. Harry schaute sie traurig an und nickte. Harrys trauriger Blick tat Hermine weh,so das sie entschlossen auf ihn zuging und ihn in die Arme nahm. Ron war überrascht den das hätte er Hermine nicht zugetraut und weil ziemlich große gefühle für sie entfand wollte er das nicht länger sehen und ging. Harry fühlte sich wohl in ihren Arm und es half ihr etwas seine Trauer zu vergessen,aber er wollte ihr noch nicht sagen was er für Ginny entfand deswegen schwieg er einfach. Hermine löste die Umarmung und schaute Harry an. Keine Angst es wird sicher alles wieder gut."Leider, muss ich jetzt gehen. Ich muss noch zu Professor McGonagall, sie will mir einige Neue Regeln verkündigen. Wir sehen uns den beim Abendessen, " und mit einen lächeln verschwand Hermine im Schloss.  
‚Ich hab es gewusst. Harry ist total in Ginny verknallt!' hing die Hexe ihren Gedanken und musste dabei lächeln. Sie war so in ihren Gedanken versunken, dass sie gar nicht merkte, dass sie schon vorm Büro von Professor McGonagall stand. Sie klopfte ein, wartet auf ein Herein und betrat dann den Raum.

"Sie wollten mit mir sprechen, Professor?" „Ja, Miss Granger, setzen Sie sich bitte. Es geht um die Neuen Regeln." Hermine tat was man ihr sagte und setzte sich auf den Stuhl, der von dem Großen Schreibtisch stand. „Professor McGonagall, was sind es denn für neuen Regeln, die nur für Draco und mich gelten? Und Draco, muss es sie nicht auch erfahren?" „Er bekommen die neuen Regeln von Professor Snape verkündigt, " lächelte die alte Dame und fuhr fort: "Miss Granger, wie Sie ja schon wissen, ist es Ihnen nicht gestattet, das Passwort für den Turm, in dem Sie nun wohnen weiterzugeben. Desweiteren dürfen die anderen Schüler, aus Ihrem Haus nicht ihr Passwort an Sie, Miss Granger, weiter geben. Das bedeutet, sie dürfen sich nur mit den Leuten aus Ihren Haus sehen lassen, wenn Sie außerhalb ihrer Häuser sind." Gespannt sah Professor McGonagall über ihre Brillengläser, sie beobachte Hermine.  
Hermine musste erstmal verdauen, was sie da gerade gehört hatte. Sie konnte es nicht so wirklich glauben. „Sagen Sie, Professor, ist das wirklich Ihr Ernst?" meinte Hermine aufgebracht. „Ja, meine Liebe, dass ist mein voller Ernst, " kam die Antwort. Hermine konnte es nicht glauben, sie würde ihre Freunde jetzt ziemlich selten zu Gesicht bekommen. Professor McGonagall merkte, dass es Hermine sehr bedrückte. Miss Granger ich kann verstehen wenn sie über diese Neuen Reglen geschockt sind,aber ich bin sicher sie kommen damit klar und ausserdem sehen ihre Freunde doch ausserhalb der Häuser noch lächelte sie,und Hermine versuchte mit einen lächeln zu erwidern das sie verstanden hatte was sie ihr gesagt hatte.

**Unten im Kerker, erfuhr Draco, von Professor Snape das Gleiche wie Hermine und er war auch nicht davon begeistert. „Professor, dass kann nicht Ihr Ernst sein." „Doch Mister Malfoy, das ist mein voller Ernst und es ist eine Anordnung von Professor Dumbledore." Malfoy grinste:" Ach, irgendjemand wird sich schon finden, der mir das Passwort verrät." Jetzt war es Snape zu grinsen:" Auch dafür hat der Direktor gesorgt, denn wenn so was vorkommt, wird dem Schüler, der Ihnen das Passwort gegeben hat und ihnen 50 punkte also insgesamt 100 Punkte für Slytherin abgezogen. Ich bin sicher, dass Sie Ihren Haus keine Schande machen wollen, oder, Mister Malfoy?" Ohne weiter auf die Sache ein zugehen, verließ der junge Malfoy das Büro und ging wütend zurück in seinen Turm.  
Auch Hermine, die das mit dem Punkte Abzug erfahren hatte, entschloss sich nicht gegen die Regeln zu verstoßen, aber eines brannte ihr doch noch auf der Seele: „Aber Professor, darf ich es Harry, Ron und Ginny erzählen? Den sie wären die ersten sein, die mir das Passwort geben und das möchte ich nicht." Die Lehrerin nickte. Betrübt verließ Hermine das Büro. Auch sie war nicht gerade begeistert von den Neuen Regeln.**

Ihr Weg führte sie in die Große Halle, weil sie wusste, dass ihre Freunde dort auf sie warten würden. Und tatsächlich saß Ron und Harry an dem Gryffindortisch winkten ihr zu. Sie setzte sich zu ihnen und lächelte sie an. „Na sag schon, was ist das für Neue Regeln. Auf die du und Malfoy achten müsst, " fragte Harry gespannt. Hermines Lächeln verfinsterte sich etwas und die Jungs merkten sofort, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Hermine begann von ihren Neuen Regeln zu erzählen, sie erzählte ihnen dass sie nicht mehr in eigenes Haus darf und dass die Passwörter nicht weitergegeben werden dürfen. „Und sollten wir die Passwörter untereinander tauschen, wird unserem Haus eine hohe Zahl von Punkten abgezogen! Und das möchte ich nicht!" endete sie. Betrübt stimmten Ron und Harry zu.  
Hermine wurde traurig und Harry setzte sich zu ihr. Ron, der schon neben ihr saß, nahm sie in den Arm. „Keine Angst Hermine, wir bleiben doch trotzdem Freunde, auch wenn wir nicht mehr den ganzen Tag miteinander verbringen können." lächelte die beiden Jungs und Hermines Gesicht hellte sich etwas auf. Doch trotzdem hatte sie Zweifel daran, ob ihre Freundschaft stark genug war. Sie löste sich aus der Umarmung von Ron und sagte:" Ich muss noch in die Bibliothek. Ich hab da ein ganz interessantes Buch gefunden! Wir sehen uns dann beim Abendessen." Harry und Ron winkten ihr zum Abschied zu und schon war Hermine aus der Grossen Halle verschwunden. In der Bibliothek angekommen, fand sie auch gleich die Reihe, wo das gesuchte Buch stand. Da fiel ihr Blick auf Malfoy, sie versuchte an ihn vorbei zu gehen, ohne dass er sie bemerkte würde. Doch Draco merkte es sofort und reagierte blitzschnell, er fasste Hermine am Arm und drückte sie gegen das Bücherregal. Draco drückte sie so kräftig gegen das Regal, dass ihr der Rücken schmerzte. „Sag mal Malfoy, spinnst du? Lass mich sofort los!" meinte Hermine und versuchte sich aus seinen Griff zulösen. Doch Draco grinste nur und meinte höhnisch: "Nein, erst will ich wissen, was du mit diesen blöden Regeln zu tun hast?" Hermine schaute ihn überrascht an: "Ich? Sag mal spinnst du. Meinst du etwa, ich bin begeistert was diese Regeln angehen?" Draco schaute ihr ins Gesicht, er hätte schwören können, dass sie ihre Hände da mit im Spiel. „Und jetzt verdammt noch mal lass mich los, denn du tust mir weh." Irritiert sah er sie an, so einen Blick hatte sie bei Malfoy noch nie gesehen. Augenblicklich ließ er sie los und Hermine fasste sich an die Arme, die ziemlich rot waren.  
Sie schnappte sich ihr Buch und würdigte ihn keines Blickes mehr. Malfoy stand da wie versteinert. Er hatte ihr wehgetan, aber eigentlich wollte er das nicht, irgendwie tat es ihn Leid. Draco war verwundert über seine Reaktion, er konnte es sich nicht erklären, warum er solche zwiespältigen Gefühle für Hermine hegte.  



	4. Die ersten Schulstunden

**Die ersten Schulstunden**

Das Wochenende war schnell vergangen und mittlerweile brach schon der Sonntag heran.  
Seit dem Vorfall in der Bibliothek, hatte Hermine weder mit Draco gesprochen noch ihn eines Blickes gewürdigt. Da es Sonntag war, schlief Hermine noch etwas und dachte überhaupt nicht daran aufzustehen. Also, kuschelte sie sich in ihr warmes Bett und zog die Decke über den Kopf.

Draco hingegen war aber schon lange wach. Er hatte die ganze Nacht nicht wirklich viel geschlafen, weil ihm der Vorfall mit Hermine nicht aus dem Kopf ging. Und aus einen ihm unerklärlichen Grund tat es ihn ziemlich weh, dass Hermine ihn aus den Weg ging. Dennoch fragte er sich gleichzeitig, warum er solche Gedanken hegte. Er schaute auf die Uhr und stellte ernüchternd fest, dass es noch nicht mal 7 Uhr war. Erst jetzt merkte er wie müde er eigentlich war. Er stand auf und schloss das offene Fenster. Nachdem er es geschlossen hatte, schlüpfte er zurück in sein Bett und versuchte doch mal ein Auge zu zukriegen. Nach anfänglichen Schwierigkeiten schlief er endlich wieder ein. Doch in seinen Traum kam immer wieder das Mädchen mit den braunen Haaren und den unglaublich schönsten Rehaugen vor. Und er verstand nicht wieso er gerade von ihr träumte.  
11 Uhr, Draco hatte sich in seinem Bett hin und her gewälzt, doch aus irgendeinem Grund konnte er nicht vernünftig schlafen. Gähnend stand er auf, schnappte sich seine Sachen und machte sich dann auf den Weg ins Badezimmer.  
Verschlafen griff er nach der Klinke, doch, na nun. Die Tür öffnete sich und vor ihm stand Hermine. Hübsch sah sie in ihrem Kleid aus. Das Kleid betonte ihre Weiblichenrundungen. Ungeniert betrachtete Draco sie, solange bis er an ihren wunderschönen braunen Augen hängen blieb. Hermine erwiderte seinen Blick, sie schien förmlich in seine Eisblauenaugen zuversinken. Doch plötzlich wandelte sich ihr Blick, es war kein Liebreiz mehr zusehen, sondern aus ihren Augen drang ihm ein kalter Blick entgegen.  
Ohne noch länger auf den Slytherin zu achten, ging Hermine in ihr Zimmer und ließ den blonden Jungen stehen. Dieser war völlig irritiert von ihren kalten Blick. Völlig verdattert ging er ins Badezimmer, zog seine Sachen aus und stellte sich unter die Dusche. Als das warme Wasser über seinen Körper lief, kreisten seine Gedanken wieder um Hermine. ‚Verdammt, wieso denk ich nur immerzu an sie. Dass will mir echt nicht in den Kopf!' Und allmählich schlich sich das bekannte schlechte Gewissen bei ihm ein. ‚Vielleicht sollte ich mich doch bei ihr entschuldigen?'

Fertig geduscht stieg er aus der Dusche, zog sich an und machte sich auf den Weg zu Hermines Zimmer. Er wollte gerade an ihre Tür klopfen, als diese schon aufging und Hermine ihn mit einem kalten Blick anschaute. Bei diesem Blick verschlug es ihm die Sprache, er stand vor ihr und schaute sie an. „Darf ich gefälligst mal durch?" fauchte die junge Hexe. Malfoy erschrak, so einen hasserfüllten Ton kannte er nicht von ihr. Er überlegte, ob das alles mit der Sache in der Bibliothek zutun hatte. Draco ging Hermine aus dem Weg. Diese rauschte hastig an ihm vorbei. Tief im Inneren war er sauer, nicht, weil er sich nicht bei Hermine ordentlich entschuldigen konnte. Nein, viel mehr wurmte es ihm, dass eine muggelabstämmige Hexe ihn einfach wie einen dummen Jungen stehen lassen hat.  
Was war nur mit ihn los, dass er sich entschuldigen wollte! Er verstand es nicht. Dann fielen ihm die Worte seines Vaters wieder an: „Ein Malfoy würde niemals Schwäche zeigen!" Ja, und er war ein Malfoy. „Warum habe ich mich so erniedrigt, um mich bei einer nicht reinrassigen Hexe zu entschuldigen!" schelte er sich laut. Durch ein klackendes Geräusch vom Fenster, kehrte er aus der Gedankenwelt zurück. Dort saß ein wunderschöner Waldkauz, die Eule der Familie Malfoy. Die Eule hatte einen tiefschwarzen Ring um den Fuß und die edle Gravur der Initialen „LM" war aus purem Gold. Er öffnete das Fenster, der Kauz breitete graziös seine Flügel aus und schwebte ins Zimmer. Dort ließ er sich auf der Stuhllehne nieder und hielt Draco seine Kralle hin. Während Draco das Pergament von der Kralle nahm, putzte der Kauz sein seidenes Gefieder. Draco faltete den Brief auseinander und erkannte die saubere Handschrift seiner Mutter

"Mein lieber Schatz,  
wie geht's dir den in Hogwarts? Läuft alles normal?  
Und, hast du wieder ein paar Mädchen die Augen verdreht?  
Bei uns läuft alles normal, dein Vater ist wie immer lieb und nett eben.  
Ich vermisse dich jetzt schon, mein Baby und freue mich schon auf die Weihnachtsferien.

Ich hab dich lieb, mein Sohn! Deine Dich liebenden Eltern!"

Draco musste lächeln, das seine Mutter auch immer so übertreiben musste. Aber er wusste, dass es ohne seine Mutter ganz anders aussah. Denn sein Vater war hart in jeglicher Form. Nur seine Mutter schaffte durch die harte Schale seines Vaters zudringen.  
Draco drehte das Pergament um und klierte eine kurze und knappe Antwort drauf: „Mir geht's gut! Soweit läuft es ziemlich gut! Bis bald, Eurer Sohn!" „Na los, Shadow! Bring den Brief zu meiner Mutter." befahl er dem Waldkauz, dieser flog gleich los. Draco beschloss im Turm zubleiben, um die lästigen Hausaufgaben, die seit den Ferien liegen geblieben sind, zu erledigen. Deswegen ging er mit seinen Sachen in den kleinen Raum, wo die Sessel standen, setzte sich in einen knuddeligen Sessel und schob den Tisch zurecht. Er machte sich das Feuer an, damit es etwas gemütlicher in den Zimmer wurde und fing dann mit seinen Hausaufgaben an.

Hermine beschloss heute den ganzen Tag mit ihren Freunden zu verbringen, weil sie wusste, dass es in der Schulzeit weniger werden würde. Sie unternahmen nicht sehr viel, aber sie genoss die Gesellschaft ihrer Freunde. Sie hatten ihnen heute wieder bei Quidditchtrainig zugeschaut und nun saßen sie in der Großen Halle. Dort spielten alle eine Runde „Zauber – Mensch – ärger - dich – nicht". Die Freunde hatten unheimlich viel Spass beim spielen. „Och Mensch, Hermine, du hast mich ja schon wieder rausgeschmissen," schmollte Ron jetzt spaßig und Hermine musste lächeln. Sie lieferte sich mit Harry ein Kopf an Kopf Rennen, weil sie einfach nicht dazu kam seine Figuren rauszuschmeißen. Ron stand wieder mit allen seinen Figuren am Anfang, Harry und Hermine musste nur noch ihre letzte Figur ins Ziel bringen. Beide standen mit ihrer letzten Figur vorm Ziel, Harry musste eine 1 würfeln und Hermine eine 3. Gerade war Hermine dran, sie schwang den Würfel in ihrer Hand, wünschte sie eine Drei. Und siehe da, auf den Würfel leuchtete eine feuerrote auf und sie flink setzte Hermine ihr Figürchen ins Ziel. Lächelte schaute sie Harry, der es nicht so wirklich glauben konnte, das er verloren hatte. Aber sein Gesicht zierte ein Lächeln, plötzlich musste beide loslachen und auch Ron stimmte ins Lachen mit ein. Auf einmal hörte Hermine auf zu lachen, denn Crabbe und Goyle kamen auf die drei Freunde zu. „Hey, du widerliches Schlammblut, sag uns gefälligst, wo Draco ist. Seitdem er mit dir in einen Turm wohnt, unternimmt er kaum noch was mit uns." Hermine schaute die beiden kalt an und konterte frech: „Was geht mich dieser arrogante Schnösel! Nur weil er mit mir zusammen in einen Turm wohnt, heißt es noch lange nicht, dass er mich auch fragt, was er machen will. Ist das klar?" Grabbe und Goyle entfernten sich nach dieser Predigt vom Tisch und setzten sich wieder an ihren. Hermine drehte sich wieder zu ihren Freunde, die die junge Hexe verwirrt anschauten. „Was? Das musste den beiden doch mal gesagt werden!" meinte Hermine lässig und grinste frech. Die Jungst freute sich, denn so mochten sie Hermine und sie lachten herzhaft mit.

Der Tag verging schnell und das Licht des Mondes schien schon in die Große Hallo. Hermine stand mit der Jungs vor der Treppe und verabschiedete sich von ihnen, doch bevor Harry Ron nachlaufen konnte hielt das Mädchen ihn noch mal zurück. „Du solltest mit Ginny reden, ich bin sicher sie fühlt wie du," flüsterte sie ihn ins Ohr, gab ihn einen kleinen Kuss auf die Wange und mit einen lauten „Gute Nacht!" verschwand sie in einen Gang. Harry lächelte und nickte innerlich. Auch Ron und er machten sich auf den Weg in ihr Zimmer. Der blonde Junge war so vertieft in seine Hausaufgaben, dass er nicht mitbekam wie Hermine sich in den anderen Sessel setzte und anfing ein Buch zu lesen. Erst nachdem er meinte, ein Zittern zu vernehmen, sah er auf und sah den Mädchen direkt in die Augen. Hermine tat es ihm gleich. ‚Diese schönen eisblauen Augen, in den kann man sich echt verlieren.' dachte sie. Draco merkte, dass ihr Blick ganz anders war als heute Morgen und musste deswegen lächeln. Hermine wunderte sich, jedoch lächelte sie schüchtern zurück. Sie stand vom Sessel auf und kniete sich vors Feuer. Draco ging wieder seiner Aufgabe und fing an zu fluchen, denn an dieser Aufgabe hing er schon ziemlich lange und schaffte es einfach nicht. Hermine stand auf und stellte sich hinter den Sessel und schaute auf die Aufgaben des Slytherins. Der blonde Junge erschrak, als ihn ein paar braune Haare ins Gesicht vielen. „Wo kommst du den nicht weiter?" fragte die junge Hexe freundlich. Draco lächelte, er hätte nicht gedacht sie ihn helfen würde. Aber ohne irgendwas zu sagen, zeigte er ihr die Stelle wo er nicht weiterkam. Hermine setzte sich auf die Lehne des Sessels und lehnte sich etwas zu Draco, so dass sie ihn die Aufgabe zeigen konnte. Sie erklärte es ihm mit viel Geduld und Draco verstand viel besser. Irgendwie fühlte er sich komisch, wenn sie so in seiner Nähe war. Aber irgendwie war dieses Gefühl auch unbeschreiblich schön. Draco lächelte um zuzeigen, dass er es verstanden hatte. Hermine stand auf und setzte sich auf ihren Sessel. Malfoy erledigte schnell seine letzte Aufgabe und sah dann zu Hermine, die ihr Blick auf das Feuer gewendet hatte. Das in Rot-, Gelb und Orangetönen brannte. „Es tut mir leid!" flüsterte Draco leise. Doch Hermine hatte es verstanden. Sie schenkte ihm ein Lächeln. „Ist schon gut." Draco musste ebenfalls lächeln. ‚Was für ein schönes Lächeln sie doch hat.' dachte Draco. Wieder trafen sich ihre Blicke und beide schienen in die Augen des anderen zuversinken. Als Hermine sich dessen bewusst wurde, stieg ein Rotschimmer in ihr Gesicht und sie verschwand in ihr Zimmer. Zurück blieb ein verwunderter Draco.

Gerade als er in sein Zimmer gehen wollte, hörte er wieder diese schöne Melodie. Er ging zum Zimmer von Hermine, die Tür stand ein Stück offen und schaute hinein. Das Mädchen hatte wieder diese Spieldose in der Hand und Malfoy war gefangen von dieser schönen Melodie. Er wusste nicht, wie lange er da stand, aber er merkte, dass es schon Dunkel war. Er konnte sich kaum von dieser Melodie wegreißen, ging aber in sein Zimmer. Draco zog sich bis auf die Boxershort aus, stieg ins Bett und zog die Decke bis über die Ohren. Schnell holte ihn der Schlaf ein.  
Hermine stellte irgendwann ihre Spieluhr zur Seite, ging auch ins Bett, sie stellt ihre Wecker und schlief gleich ein.  
Am nächsten Morgen, als der Wecker klingelte stand sie gleich auf. Sie schnappte sich ihre Sachen und machte sich auf den Weg ins Badezimmer. Dort kam ihr ein Junge nur in Boxershorts bekleidet entgegen. Beide schauten sich gegenseitig an und beide wurden rot. Hermine, weil Draco nur mit Boxershorts vor ihr stand und sie einen Blick auf seinen tollen Oberkörper erhaschen konnte. Draco, weil Hermine nur ein ziemlich knappes Nachhemd trug, das ihre wohlgeformten Beine freigab. Ohne noch lange zuzögern verschwand Hermine im Bad und schlug den Blonden die Tür vor der Nase zu. Dieser musste grinsen. ‚Wow, was für eine Figur sie doch hat!' dachte er schwärmerisch.  
Hermine saß im Bad auf dem Wannenrand und versuchte sich wieder einzukriegen. ‚Meine Güte, was für ein Körper.' dachte sie sich.  
Weil Hermine solange Zeit im Badezimmer vertrödelt hatte, musste sich gleich auf den Weg in die Kerker machen, denn es stand Zaubertränke auf ihren Stundenplan. Dort begegnete sie Ron und Harry, die sich schon Sorgen um sie gemacht hatte. „Sorry Jungs, mich hatte etwas abgehalten.", entschuldigte sie sich. Harry nahm sie kurz zu Seite. „Sie hat auf meinen Brief geantwortet," brachte Harry verlegen hervor.  
„Das ist ja super und was schreibt sie?"  
„Ginny möchte mich heute Abend treffen und dann wollen wir reden."  
„Na das freut mich für dich, Harry und viel Glück!"  
Die beiden wurden jedoch von einem Lachen aus ihren Gedanken geholt. „Ui ui, ist das Schlammblut etwa zu spät gekommen, das arme Ding aber auch." Sie drehte sich um und erkannte sofort an der Stimme, es war Malfoy. ‚Er war wieder ganz der Alte! Schade!' dachte Hermine, ohne sich weiter darum zu kümmern stellte sie sich wieder mit Harry zu Ron.

Gerade wollte Draco noch etwas sagen, da kam auch schon Professor Snape und ließ sie in den Klassenraum. Alle setzten sich auf ihre Plätze. Harry, Ron und Hermine saßen an einen Tisch. „Bevor ich mit den Unterricht anfange, habe ich noch etwas zu verkündigen", hörte man Snapes kalte Stimme sagen. „Wir werden uns jetzt nicht nur in Zaubertränke, sondern auch in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste sehen!" und ein kleines Lächeln war auf seinen Gesicht zu sehen. Sehr zur Freude der Slytherinschüler und sehr zum Ärgernis der Gryffindorschüler.  
„Wie kam Dumbledore nur darauf, so jemand dafür einzusetzen!" ärgert sich Harry. „Mister Potter, meinen Sie mal wieder meinen Unterricht stören zu müssen, 10 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor." Der Rest des Unterrichts verlief eigentlich normal. Und die 10 Punkte die Harry am Anfang der Stunde abgezogen wurden, hatte Hermine im Null Komma nix wieder drin. Denn obwohl Snape die Schüler aus den Hause Gryfindor nicht mochte, musste auch er ihre Leistungen irgendwie belohnen und das waren in diesen Fall nun mal Hauspunkte. Zum Schluss der Stunde wurden die Hausaufgaben korrigiert für die Hermine gleich noch mal 15 Punkte für Gryfindor bekam. Aber auch Malfoy bekam Punkte, da fiel Hermine wieder ein, dass sie ihn gesäter ja auch dabei geholfen hatte. Auch die anderen Stunden vergingen schnell und als nächstes stand Verwandlung auf den Plan. Die Gryffindors und die Slytherin nahmen im Raum Platz und warteten auf Professor McGonagall. Diese kam in der Gestalt eine Katze in den Raum und konnte ihre Schüler mit ihren Fähigkeiten immer wieder beeindrucken. Nachdem sie sich zurück verwandelt hatte begann der Unterricht. „Also, Ihre heutige Aufgabe besteht darin Ihnen ein neues Erscheinungsbild zu geben. Wie Sie sehen, liegen vor Ihnen auf den Tisch Spiegeln. Sie werde dort hineinschauen, sich konzentrieren und dann ihre äußerliche Erscheinung ändern." Jeder einzelne Schüler konzentrierte sich und versuchte sich an die Anweisung zuhalten. Punkte wurden abgezogen, wenn die Verwandlung schief ging. Extra Punkte, wenn es eine außergewöhnliche Verwandlung war. Harry und Ron starrten angestrengt in den Spiegeln und versuchte ihre Erscheinung zu ändern. Hermine hatte damit nicht wirklich Probleme und auch Draco schaffte es sich etwas zu ändern. Nach der hälfte der Stunde übernahm Professor McGonagall wieder das Wort.

"Ich möchte mir jetzt jeden ansehen!" Die Gryffindors bestaunten Hermine, die es wirklich geschafft hatte ihr ganzes Erscheinungsbild zu ändern. Bei den Slytherin war es Malfoy, der es geschafft hatte. Nachdem Professor McGonagall alle Slytherin durch hatte, blieb sie zum Schluss bei Malfoy stehen. Die anderen Slytherins hatten für ihr Haus ganze 50 Punkte geholt. Nun schaute sie Malfoy an. „Nicht schlecht, Mister Malfoy, für Ihre Verwandlung gibt es 30 Punkte, aber schaffen sie es auch sich alleine wieder zurück zu verwandeln?" Der Blonde probierte alles, er konzentrierte sich und dachte an seine richtig Erscheinung, aber es klappte nicht. So musste Professor McGonagall ihm helfen und es gab keine Bonuspunkte. Das gleiche Spiel war auch bei den Schülern von Gryffindor. Sie blieb zum Schluss am Tisch von Harry, Ron und Hermine stehen. Auch hier wurden 50 Punkte für ihr Haus einkassiert. Nun schaute Professor McGonagall sich die letzten drei Schüler an. Sie fing bei Ron an. „So Mister Weasley, viel haben sie ja nicht geschafft zuverändern, dass gibt 5 Punkte. Aber schaffen Sie auch, ohne Hilfe sich wieder zurück verwandeln?" Ron konzentrierte sich, doch leider klappte es nicht, so musste auch hier geholfen werden. Bei Harry ging es ganz leicht, er schaffte es ohne Hilfe zu seiner alten Erscheinung zurück und bekam 15 Punkte. Zum Schluss blieb Professor McGonagall bei Hermine stehen und musste staunen. „Schaut Euch Miss Granger an, Sie hat es wahrhaftig geschafft ihr komplettes Erscheinungsbild zu ändern. Miss Granger schaffen Sie es auch zurück?" Auch das war für Hermine kein Problem und sie stand wieder als die Alte da und kassierte für ihre Aufgabe 50 Punkte.  
Der Unterricht war beendet und die anderen gingen zu ihrer letzten Stunde Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste. Harry war am Schmollen, denn er hatte kein Bock noch mal mit Snape Unterricht zuhaben. Doch nachdem der Unterricht vorbei war, musste er feststellen, dass Snape das Fach gut beherrschte und es sogar Spaß machte. Nachdem die Schule vorbei war, gingen alle in den Großen Raum und verbrachten dort ihre restliche Freizeit.  



	5. Auch ein Malfoy kann weinen

**Auch ein Malfoy kann weinen**

Hermine saß mit ihren Freunde am Gryffindortisch und machten ihre Hausaufgaben. Heute waren es nicht besonders viele, aber weil die Junge Hexe ihren Freunden noch helfen musste dauerte es etwas. Der Abend brach schon heran und man sah den Mond durch Fenster in den Großen Saal scheinen.  
Auf einmal ging die Große Tür des Saals auf und Professor Dumbledore betrat den Raum. Alle Augen waren auf ihn gerichtet, weil es selten war, dass er um diese Zeit den Raum betrat. „Mister Malfoy, kommen Sie bitte mal zu mir", ertönte seine freundliche Stimme. Der blonde Junge ging ohne Zögern auf den alten Mann zu. Als Draco vor den weisen Schulleiter stand, teilte ihm etwas mit.  
Hermine konnte es nicht glauben was sie sah, Malfoy hatte Tränen in den Augen. Dumbledore schaute ihn traurig an, doch Malfoy lief ohne weiteres aus der Großen Halle. In Hermine regte sich Mitgefühl für Draco, obwohl sie den Grund für sein Verschwinden nicht kannte. Hermine beschloss zu ihm zugehen. Mit der Begründung, sie sei müde verabschiedete sie sich von ihren Freunden. Ron glaubte es ihr. Nur Harry hatte das Gefühl, dass dies nicht der wahre Grund sein, doch ließ er sie gehen.  
Hermine lief aus der Großen Halle, in der Hoffnung sie würde Dumbledore noch begegnen. Und tatsächlich, sie sah ihn gerade noch wie er die Treppe hinauf ging. „Professor! Sir, bitte warten Sie.", rief sie ihm nach. Augenblicklich blieb Dumbledore stehen und sah die junge Hexe an. „Was kann ich für Sie tun, Miss Granger?" fragte er mit seinem gewohnten Lächeln. „Bitte sagen Sie mir, was mit Draco los ist!". Er schaute Hermine an.  
„Wieso wollen Sie das wissen?"  
„Ich kann es Ihnen nicht erklären! Aber ich habe das Gefühl, dass Draco jetzt jemanden braucht, der ihm einfach nur zuhört.", flüsterte Hermine traurig.   
Dumbledore hatte gut dafür Verständnis und erzählte es Hermine: „ Ich werde es Ihnen nur unter einer Bedingung sagen, Miss Granger! Sie werden über dass was ich Ihnen nun sage mit niemanden reden, außer mit Mister Malfoy." Hermine nickte. „Also gut, ich habe soeben eine Posteule vom Ministerium erhalten. Man teilte mir mit, dass Miss Malfoy einen tödlichen Unfall hatte und sie diesen nicht überlebt hat." Betrübt schauten die großen grauen Augen des Schulleiters seine junge Hexenschülerin an. Diese hatte vor Entsetzen geweitete Augen. „Gehen Sie zu Ihm, Miss Granger. Er braucht jetzt jemand!", sagte er sanft. Hermine nickte nur und lief so schnell wie sie konnte in den Turm.  
Dumbledore schaute ihr noch hinterher. ‚Ja kleine Hexe, ich glaube du kannst es schaffen, den Jungen wieder aus seinen Tief zu holen!' lächelte er und ging weiter die Treppe hinaus.

Im Turm, schaute Hermine ob Draco in seinen Zimmer war. Aber dort war er nicht. „Wo könnte er sonst noch sein? Im Kerker wird er bestimmt nicht sein?" überlegte Hermine laut. Plötzlich kam ihr ein Gedanken. „Könnte es sein, das er am See ist?" Sie ging noch mal in ihr Zimmer, schnappte sich eine Jacke und ihre Spieluhr.  
Draußen war es inzwischen kühl geworden, so dass sie ihre Jacke etwas enger zog. Gott sei Dank, war ihr die Jacke noch etwas zu groß, so konnte sie ihre Hände besser in die Taschen stecken.  
Sie ging gleich zum See runter und sah Draco am Ufer des grauen Sees sitzen. Bevor sie zu ihm hinging, blieb sie noch etwas an einen Baum stehen. Aus dieser Entfernung beobachtete sie ihn, denn sie sah, dass Draco Malfoy weinte.  
Ohne noch lange zu Überlegen, ging sie zu den Jungen und setzte sich neben ihn. Der Blonde schaute sie mit verweinten Augen an. „Was willst du Schlammblut hier?" schnarrte er sie an. Ohne auf die Beschimpfung einzugehen schaute Hermine auf den See. „Ist heute nicht ein schöner Abend", fing sie an, „Der Mond, wie schön er sich im Wasser spiegelt und die Sterne um ihn rum tanzen." Malfoy ging nicht darauf ein und stand auf. „Was verdammt noch mal willst du hier, du mieses Schlammblut? Ich brauche dich nicht, ich komme sehr gut alleine, klar?" schrie er sie an. Jetzt stand auch Hermine auf und schaute ihn an. „Das glaube ich dir nicht, ich würde auch vor Traurigkeit zerfallen, wenn meiner Familie was passieren würde", schrie das braunhaarige Mädchen. Malfoy zuckte zusammen.  
„Dass geht dich nichts an, was mir meiner Familie ist und jetzt verschwinde endlich!"  
"Verdammt, warum bist du nur so stur? Ich versuche dir doch noch zu helfen. Ich möchte jetzt für dich da sein und du weist mich ab, " schrie Hermine und klang dabei traurig. Der blonde Junge schaute sie überrascht an und plötzlich brach alles aus ihm heraus. Er kniete sich auf den Boden und fing erneut an zu weinen. „Warum nur? Warum sie? Was soll den jetzt werden, wenn meine Mutter nicht mehr da ist?" Hermine tat der Junge so leid, sie setzte sich zu ihm und nahm ihn in ihre Arme. Draco war verwundert über diese Geste, ließ es aber geschehen.  
„Schhht…ganz ruhig! Ich bin bei dir, weine nur, es ist alles in Ordnung, " versuchte Hermine ihn zu beruhigen.

Nach ein paar Minuten beruhigte sich Malfoy langsam, er löste sich aus Hermines Umarmung und setzte sich wieder an den See. Das Mädchen setze sich neben ihn. Er schaute auf den See hinaus und versuchte zu lächeln. „Stimmt, du hast Recht, der Mond scheint wirklich schön und es sieht total toll, wie die Sterne um ihn herum tanzen." Hermine wunderte sich, dass er so was erkannte, freute sich aber trotzdem. Sie sah den blonden Jungen an und merkte, dass er schreckliche zitterte. Sie nahm ihren rechten Arm aus ihrer Jacke und legte die eine Hälfte den Jungen um, so dass jetzt beide unter der Jacke waren. Der Slytherin schaute sie überrascht an. Hermine holte ihre Spieldose hervor und ließ die Melodie erklingen. Draco schaute auf die Dose und lauschte der Melodie. „Die Melodie ist wunderschön. Woher hast du diese Spieluhr?", fragte er. Hermine begann zu erzählen: „Ich habe diese Spieluhr von meiner Oma bekommen. Sie war eine der wichtigsten Personen für mich. Als sie starb, brach für mich eine Welt zusammen. Aber diese Spieluhr hat mir sehr viel Trost gespendet". Sie gab den Blonden die Spieluhr in die Hand und er begutachtet sie. Hermine schlüpfte jetzt ganz aus ihrer Jacke und legte sie ihm richtig um. Dann stand sie auf. „Ich werde dich jetzt erstmal alleine lassen, damit du nachdenken kannst", lächelte auf ihre natürliche Art. „Aber deine Jacke…", fing Draco an. Doch Hermine wehrte ab: „Behalt du sie erstmal, es ist ja nicht weit bis zum Schloss. Und wenn du noch länger hier sitzen bleibt, holst du dir ohne Jacke den Tod!" Sie lächelte und er lächelte zurück. „Hier deine Spieluhr.", sagte er und wollte sie ihr wieder geben. Doch Hermine schüttelte bestimmt den Kopf: „Ich möchte, dass du sie eine Weile behältst." Lächelte ihn an und verschwand Richtung Schloss.  
Er fühlte sich auf einmal sehr wohl. Was war das nur was für ein komisches Gefühl? Als Hermine neben ihn saß schlug sein Herz immer schneller. Er zog sich ihre Jacke fester und merkte, dass sie nach ihr roch. ‚Was für ein schöner Duft.' dachte er.  
Nach einer gewissen Zeit beschloss er wieder ins Schloss zu gehen. Und wurde dort auch gleich von Filch den Hausmeister abgefangen. „Na was ist das denn? Ein Schüler, der so spät meint, noch außerhalb des Schlosses zu sein. Ich glaub, da wird sich Professor Dumbledore freuen.", grinste der Hausmeister. „Es ist schon gut Argus. Mister Malfoy hatte meine Erlaubnis raus zugehen, " erklang nun die Stimme von Dumbledore, der gerade die Treppen runterkam. Filch verschwand im nächsten Gang und Dumbledore kam auf Draco zu. „Na, Mister Malfoy, geht es Ihnen etwas besser?"  
„Professor Dumbledore, Sir, danke dass sie es Hermine erzählt haben", lächelte der blonde Junge und ging in Richtung seines Turmes. Dumbledore blieb zurück und flüsterte: „Ja, ich bin mir sicher, Hermine schafft es ihn wieder aus seinen Tief zu holen." Und verschwand augenblicklich.

Als der Slytherin im Turm ankam, ging er in sein Zimmer und stellte die Spieluhr auf seinen Nachtisch. Und ging dann in den kleinen Gemeinschaftsraum. Hermine saß dort im Sessel. Sie hatte Feuer gemacht und sich eine Decke übergezogen. Der blonde Junge ging auf sie zu und schaute sie an. Ihre Augen waren geschlossen. ‚Wie schön sie doch aussieht.' dachte er sich. Er kam ihr näher, gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange und hauchte: "Danke das du für mich da bist." In diesen Moment wachte sie auf. Hermine blinzelte um sich an das fahle Licht zu gewöhnen. Und dann erkannte sie Malfoy, der mit ihrer Jacke bekleidet vor ihr stand. Er sah, dass sie wach geworden war und lächelte sie an, seine Wange zierte ein leichtes Rosa. Er zog ihre Jacke aus und hielt sie ihr hin. „Danke, sie hat mich wirklich sehr gut gewärmt", lächelte er und Hermine nahm die Jacke entgegen. „Geht es dir den etwas besser?", fragte die Braunhaarige besorgt. „Ja, mir geht's jetzt wieder besser. Aber ich weiß nicht wie es gewesen wäre, wenn du nicht da gewesen wärst." Hermine wurde schlagartig rot, denn so ein Satz aus den Mund Malfoy hätte sie nie erwartet. Hermine wollte aufstehen und in ihr Zimmer gehen, doch eine Hand die sie am Handgelenk festhielt hinderte sie daran. Sie drehte sich zu Malfoy um, der jetzt wieder nähe kam. Er nahm sie ohne Vorwarnung in die Arme und flüsterte: „Bitte geh jetzt noch nicht." Hermine erschauderte, sie lag hier in den Armen ihres Feindes oder war er das schon nicht mehr! Hermines Herz klopfte wie wild und sie wusste nicht was sie tun sollte. Unsicher befreite sie sich aus seine Umarmung wünschte ihn eine Gute Nacht und ging in ihr Zimmer. Der Blonde blieb an der gleichen Stelle stehen und überlegte wieso er sie in den Arm genommen hatte. Wieso hatte er das getan und das schlimme war, er bereute es nicht mal. Er hatte das Gefühl sein Herz würde aus der Brust springen, als er sie im Arm hielt. Der Gedanken an die Sache ließ ihn nicht mehr los und er ging in sein Zimmer.

Hermine saß auf ihren Bett und versuchte ihr Herz wieder beruhigen. Was war das bloß? Dass kannte sie von Malfoy nicht. ‚Wahrscheinlich war er nur, weil er unter Schock stand. Ja, das musste es sein.' dachte sie. Aber nein, wenn sie genau nachdachte, war er bevor das mit seiner Mutter geschah schon so komisch.  
Sie wollte eigentlich nicht noch länger darüber nachdenken, denn morgen war wieder Schule und sie musste früh hoch. Aber sie konnte einfach nicht einschlafen, lag es daran weil sie keinen klaren Gedanken fassen konnte oder woran lag es nur. Nach langen hin und her Gewälzte schaffte sie doch in einen Schlaf voller Träume zu fallen.  
Malfoy lag in der Zwischenzeit noch wach und dachte wieder an seine Mutter. Er merkte, wie ihn Tränen die Wange hinunter liefen und hätte niemals gedachte, dass er soviel Weinen konnte. Was wird den jetzt aus ihm werden, wenn seine Mutter nicht mehr da war? Und vor allen, wie geht es jetzt seinen Vater? Er hatte Angst, den er wusste, dass sein Vater eigentlich viel strenger war. Dass er nur sanft war, wenn seine Mutter in der Nähe war. Wie würde die Zeit zu Hause wohl werden? Erneut rollten Tränen über sein Gesicht. Er sah zum Nachttisch, wo die Spieluhr stand und nahm sie in die Hand. Und die Worte von Hermine hallten on seinen Gedächtnis wieder: „Dass die Spieluhr sie mir sehr geholfen hat."  
Er wusste nicht was es war, er wusste nur, dass er Gefühle für diese Mädchen entwickelte. Er öffnete die Spieluhr und stellte sie wieder auf den Nachttisch. Die wunderbare Melodie erklang. Die Melodie erfasste ihn und nahm ihn mit ins Land der Träume.  



	6. Liebesbriefe und der Streit

**Liebesbriefe und der Streit**

Seit dem Tod von Malfoys Mutter waren nun schon ein paar Tage vergangen. Aber trotzdem merkte man ihn noch immer an, dass ihn die Sache ziemlich mitnahm. Draco war in sich gekehrt, nichts machte ihm Spaß. Nicht mal erfreute es ihm den rothaarigen Weasley - Jungen und seinen narbengesichtigen Freund zuärgern. Kurzum, Draco war einfach nicht er selbst.  
Nur wenn er mit Hermine alleine in ihren Turm war, konnte er seinen Gefühlen freien Lauf lassen. Wohlwissend, dass ihn Hermine nicht auslachen würde. Früher wäre es ihm nicht mal im Traum eingefallen, in der Gegenwart einer muggelstämmigen Hexe zuweinen.

Es war Samstagmorgen. Hermine schlug verschlafen die Augen auf. Schaute auf die Uhr und stellte geschockt fest, dass es erst 8 Uhr war. Was soll's, sie konnte einfach nicht mehr schlafen und stand auf. Hermine schaute an sich herunter, ob sie bekleidet mit Hot Pants und bauchfreien Oberteil ins Bad gehen sollte. ‚Oder wäre ein Bademantel doch besser?' grübelte sie. „Ach was soll's, ist ja nur ganz kurz.", entschied sie dann. Schnell verließ sie ihr kleines Turmzimmer … Und erschrak, denn Draco saß in einen der knuddeligen Ohrensesseln.  
Draco musste Hermine wohl gehört haben, denn er schaute mit seinen eisblauen Augen direkt in Hermines wunderschöne braune Augen. Draco hatte stark gerötete Augen. Daraus schloss Hermine, dass er geweint hatte. Trotzdem zogen Dracos Augen sie in seinen Bann.  
Beide stellten mit stark erröteten Wangen fest, dass sie leicht bekleidet vor den jeweils anderen standen. ‚Sie sieht einfach traumhaft aus.' dachte Draco und betrachtete sie noch genauer. Hermine, die in der Zwischenzeit schon dunkelrot angelaufen war, entschied sich ihren Bademantel zuholen.  
‚Was soll's, jetzt hat er mich eh schon gesehen.' Sie verwarf den Gedanken, mit dem Bademantel und ging zu ihm. Jetzt war es Draco, der ganz dunkelrot im Gesicht wurde. Schnell erkannte Hermine auch den Grund, denn er saß nur mit einer Boxershort bekleidet im Sessel. Hermine konnte sich ein Schmunzeln nicht verkneifen. ‚Süß, wenn er so verlegen schaut.', dachte sie lächelnd. Verlegen lächelte Draco zurück. Dann wurde ihr Lächeln breiter und beide fingen zulachen an. „Es ist schön, dass du wieder lachen kannst.", sagte Hermine und ein leichter Klang von Traurigkeit schwang in ihrer Stimme mit. Aus Dracos Gesicht verschwand die Heiterkeit und Traurigkeit spiegelte sich in seinen Augen wieder. Vereinzelte Tränen rollten Draco über das so stolze Gesicht. Hermine setzte sich auf die Sessellehne und schlang ihre Arme um Draco. Im ersten Moment zuckte er bei Hermines Berührung zusammen, doch dann genoss er es in Hermines Armen zu sein.  
Der Tag, wo er erfuhr, dass seine Mutter gestorben sein und runter zum See geflohen war. Und nur Hermine bei ihm war, sah er sie mit ganz anderen Augen.  
Hermine wurde schlagartig klar was sie in diesen Moment klar. Sie hatte aus Mitleid Draco umarmt. Augenblicklich ließ sie von ihm ab, stand auf und verschwand mit bebenden Herzen in ihr Zimmer. Draco blieb verdutzt in seinen Sessel zurück. Er konnte die wachsenden Gefühle für dieses unglaubliche Mädchen nicht beschreiben. Konnte es sein, dass er, reinblütiger Zauberer, sich in eine muggelstämmige Hexe, wie Hermine es ist, verliebt hatte! Nein! Oder etwa doch! Draco merkte, wie sein Herz schneller schlug, wenn er nur an ihre Umarmungen dachte. Und er war auf unerklärlicher Weise glücklich, wenn sie in seiner Nähe war. Und wenn Hermine nicht da war, dann vermisste er sie… Langsam spürte er, dass er für diese außergewöhnliche Hexe Gefühle entwickelte. Draco erhob sich aus dem Sessel und verschwand hinter seiner Zimmertür.

Hermine saß auf ihrem Bett. Ihre Gefühle und Empfindungen spielten in ihren Inneren verrückt. Sie konnte ihr Verhalten gegen Draco nicht einordnen. Ihr Herz spielte verrückt, wenn Draco nur in ihrer Nähe war.  
Aber konnte das sein, hatte sie sich vielleicht in Draco verliebt? Nein, dass war bestimmt nicht der Fall. „Schließlich ist Draco ein reinblütiger Zauberer und ich, ich bin eine Hexe, die Muggel als Eltern hat.", grübelte Hermine laut, „Vielleicht ist er nur so, wie seine Mutter gestorben ist. Er verwechselt Mitleid mit Liebe!" Ein Klappern der Fensterscheibe holte sie aus ihren Gedanken. Sie blickte zum Fenster und sah einen wunderschönen Kauz auf dem Fensterbrett sitzen. ‚Post von meinen Eltern kann es nicht sein, denn die hab ich erst gestern erhalten.', überlegte Hermine. Sie stand vom Bett auf, ging zum Fenster, öffnete das Fenster und der Kauz segelte ins Zimmer. Würdevoll ließ sich der Kauz auf der Lehne eines Sessels nieder und hielt Hermine sein Fuß hin. Hermine nahm das Pergament entgegen und bewunderte die schönen Eule: „Du bist ein wirklich schönes Tier!" Der Kauz schien sie zu verstehen, denn er plusterte sich auf, so dass er wie eine kleine Federkugel aussah. Er ließ ein freudiges Schnabelklappern hören und verschwand aus dem offenen Fenster.  
Hermine Öffnete den Brief und fing an ihn zu lesen:

"Für einen wunderschönen Engel!

Du bist mein Ein und Alles.  
Bist die Luft,  
die ich zum Atmen brauche.  
Bist die Sonne,  
die mich wärmt.  
Bist der Engel,  
der mich beschützt."

Hermine konnte nicht glauben was sie las. ‚Von wem ist denn der Brief?', überlegte Hermine. Ungläubig las sie die Zeilen wieder und wieder durch. Es war ganz eindeutig ein Liebesbrief, sie fühlte sich sehr geschmeichelt. Noch nie hatte sie einen bekommen, auch nicht an ihrer alten Muggelschule. In Hermines Gesicht stieg die Schamesröte und die Neugier, wer ihr diesen Brief geschrieben hatte, wuchs mit jeder Zeile.  
Draco stand am Fenster und hielt Ausschau nach dem wunderschönen Familienwaldkauz. Da kam er! Würdevoll ließ sich der Kauz auf den Fenstersims nieder und plusterte sich auf. Die braunen Bernsteinaugen waren auf sein Herrchen gerichtet. „Hast du ihr den Brief übergeben?", fragte Draco und streichelte das edle Tier über sein Federkleid. Ein lautes Schnabelklappern beantwortete seine Frage. „Gut gemacht, Shadow! Jetzt kannst du in die Eulerei fliegen und dich ausruhen. Ich ruf dich, wenn ich dich brauche!" Geräuschlos breitete das stolze Tier seine Flügel aus und segelte aus dem Fenster.  
Draco saß in seinem Sessel und wunderte sich: „Jetzt war es schon so weit, dass ich ihr Briefe zukommen lasse!" Obwohl er mit ihr einen Turm teilte, er hätte ihr den Brief einfach geben können. Aber nein, dass konnte er nicht. Doch dass war nicht so einfach, er konnte schlecht zu Hermine hingehen und ihr den Brief in die Hand drücken. Ja, er musste sich eingestehen, dass er in diesen Fall schrecklich feige war.  
Er verließ das Turmzimmer und machte sich auf den Weg zur Großen Halle. Ausgerechnet jetzt musste ihm Potter über den Weg laufen. Doch er war nicht alleine, Harry hatte Ginny Weasley an der Hand.   
Draco beachtete die beiden nicht und ging einfach weiter. Aber Harry schaute ihn hinterher, so wie er Malfoy jetzt sah. So kannte er ihn nicht, denn man merkte, dass ihn der Tod seiner Mutter sehr bedrückte. Doch lange hielt Harrys Mitleid mit Draco nicht an, denn dafür war er viel zu glücklich mit seiner Ginny. Er wollte sich nachher mit Hermine treffen, um ihr alles zu erzählen. Wie das Gespräch mit Ginny war und so. Und Ginny hatte nichts dagegen. Denn Ginny wusste, dass Harry und Hermine sehr gute Freunde sind und sich alles anvertrauen. So gingen beide ihres Weges und hatten nur Augen für sich.

Draco war gerade auf den Weg in die Bibliothek, da er dringend ein Buch für den Unterricht von Professor Snape brauchte. ‚Dass seine Hausaufgaben auch immer so verdammt schwer seien mussten.', überlegte er. Er ging in den Gang, wo das Buch stand. Und sah dort Hermine sitzen. Er beugte sich über sie, um zu sehen welches Buch sie las. Sie schaute hoch und zuckte zusammen. „Mensch, hast du mich erschreckt!", meinte Hermine. „Als Ob ich ein Schlammblut wie dich erschrecken will und außerdem bin ich dir wohl mal wieder zu nahe gekommen!", Malfoy grinste. Hermines Augen flackerten, langsam stiegen Tränen auf. „Ich hätte gedacht, dass wir mittlerweile Freunde sind.", flüsterte Hermine und eine dicke Tränen rollte über die Wange.  
„Ich? Befreundet mit einen Schlammblut? Dass glaubst du wohl selbst nicht oder? Ich habe meine Freunde und das sind bestimmt keine Schlammblüter!" Hermine könnte ihn nicht verstehen. ‚Wieso sagte er so was?' Hermine war sichtlich enttäuscht darüber. „Ach so, aber ich bin gut genug um dich zutrösten, wenn es dir schlecht geht?" Malfoys Lächeln wurde breiter: „Also  
ehrlich Granger, ich habe mich mehr geekelt, als das ich es toll gefunden hätte. Ein Schlammblut wie du, weiß ja nicht mal was Liebe ist." Ohne noch irgendwas zu sagen hatte Hermine ausgeholt und Malfoy eine heftige Ohrfeige verpasst. Malfoy stand da und merkte erst jetzt, was gesagt hatte. Hermine schaute ihn an und konnte ihre Tränen nicht mehr unterdrücken: „Ach so, ich weiß also nicht was Liebe ist, ja? Und du hast Freunde? Komisch, wo waren sie den als du wirklich jemand brauchtest, wo waren sie den als deine Mutter gestorben ist. Es war niemand da! Du warst ganz alleine. Wer war den bei dir und hat dich in den Arm genommen und dich getröstet? Wer war da von deinen so genannten Freunden?" Hermines Stimme versagte und da sie nicht vor Malfoy richtig anfangen wollte zu weinen, stieß sie ihn aus dem Weg. Sie rannte mit wehendem Umhang Richtung.  
Malfoy stand immer doch da und antwortet leise: „Du warst da, als ich jemand brauchte!" Er fragte sich, wieso er das gesagt hatte. Jetzt hatte er sie für immer verloren, ohne dass sie überhaupt von seinen Gefühlen wusste. Plötzlich merkte er, wie Tränen sich ihren Weg über seine Wange bahnten. Schnell wischte er sie weg, damit sie niemand sah. Er lief aus der Bibliothek und lief in den Turm in der Hoffnung Hermine dort zu treffen. Doch der Turm war leer. Er ging in sein Zimmer und legte sich auf Bett. Alle Gedanken hingen bei diesem Streit der seine Schuld war. Ja, es war allein seine Schuld! Wieso hatte er das nur gesagt? Wollte er etwa wieder als der Starke dastehen? Aber warum gerade vor ihr? Warum gerade vor den Mädchen, was ihn so viel bedeutet? Er fand auf seine Fragen keine Antwort. Und merkte wieder, wie ihn stumm die Tränen an der Wange entlang liefen doch diesmal ließ er es zu, denn hier war keiner der über ihn lachen würde.

Hermine hatte keine Lust nach diesen Streit zurück in den Turm zu gehen. Sie war fruchtbar enttäuscht von Draco. Deswegen ging sie in die Große Halle, wo sie auf ihre Freunde traf. Harry und Ginny lagen sich in den Arm und küssten sich. Dass allein ließ ein Lächeln über Hermines Gesicht aufleuchten. Die beiden schreckten aus ihren Kuss, als sie Hermine sahen. „Oh...dich hätten wir jetzt noch gar nicht erwartet, is was passiert?" fragte Ginny. Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. Sie wollte nicht, dass alle wissen was zwischen ihr und Draco war.  
Es gab Essen. Ron, Harry und Ginny ließen sich das leckere Essen schmecken.  
Nur Hermine stocherte in ihren Essen herum. Harry schaute sie besorgt an, denn er merkte was wohl los zu seinen schien. Nach den Essen ging Hermine mit Harry spazieren, wie es die beiden Freunde besprochen hatten. Beide waren bei Quidditchfeld angekommen und setzten sich auf die Tribüne. Es war totenstille um sie herum. Kein Hogwartsschüler war draußen. Der Mond schien hell über das leere Feld.  
Harry fing an zu erzählen, wie er sich mit Ginny getroffen hatte. Wie die beiden ganz ohne Worten wussten, dass sie zusammen gehörten. Nur als Harry Hermine sagte, dass sich die beiden zum ersten Mal geküsst hatten, wurde er rot. Hermine lächelte, doch dann wurde ihr Gesichtsausdruck wieder traurig.  
Harry nahm sie in den Arm und Hermine ließ ihren Gefühlen freien Lauf. Alles was sie für sich behalten hatte, erzählte sie ihren besten Freund. Auch wenn Ron einer ihrer besten Freunde war, konnte sie nur wirklich mit Harry über so was reden. Sie wusste, Harry würde sie verstehen. Sie erzählten ihn was war, als sie Draco nachlief. Nachdem sie erfuhren hatte, dass seine Mutter gestorben war. Sie erzählte Harry von dem Gefühl, was sie immer hatte. Auch erzählte sie ihn, dass Draco ganz anders war, als er sich gibt. Dass er auch richtig nett sein kann. Und zum Schluss kam sie zur der Sache, die sich in der Bibliothek ereignet hatte. Erneut fielen ihr die Tränen über die Wangen. Harry hatte ihr bis zum Schluss zugehört, doch jetzt brennte die entscheidende Frage auf seinen Lippen.  
„Liebst du ihn?"  
„Was?"  
„Ob du Malfoy liebst, Hermine?" Das Mädchen wischte sich die Tränen weg und schaute ihren Freund an. „Ich weiß es nicht. Es ist immer so ein Gefühl da. Aber ob das Liebe ist, ich kann es dir einfach nicht sagen. Und ich bitte dich deswegen auch Ron noch nix zu sagen."  
„Aber das kannst du nicht machen, Hermine. Ich dachte, wir sind alle Freunde! Er hat doch auch ein Recht zu erfahren, wie es dir geht."  
„Klar, hat er das. Aber nicht dass, Harry! Er würde es nicht verstehen. Oder hälst mich blind? Ich weiß ganz genau, was Ron für mich empfindet. Doch er wird für immer nur ein Freund sein, denn bei mir sind nicht mehr Gefühle außer Freundschaft, verstehst du?" Harry nickte. Doch was beide nicht wussten, war, dass Ron hinter der Tribüne stand. Er hatte alles mit angehört. Ron sank jetzt auf seine Knie und konnte seine Tränen nicht unterdrücken. Er wischte hastig die Tränen weg und rannte ins Schloss zurück.

Harry und Hermine waren mittlerweile auch schon wieder im Schloss. Sie standen nun an der Treppe und wünschten sich eine ‚Gute Nacht!', da sich ihre Wege ja jetzt trennten. Hermine wollte gar nicht zurück in den Turm, also, ging sie so langsam wie nur möglich. Am Bild, das den Weg in den Turm freigeben würde angekommen, nannte sie das Passwort. Das Bild ging zur Seite, so dass sie eintreten konnte. Eigentlich wollte sie nur in das kleine Zimmer, um sich am Kamin die Hände zu wärmen. Denn Malfoy wollte sie eigentlich nicht begegnen. Doch das lässt nun mal nicht vermeiden, wenn man sich einen Turm teilte. So ging sie in den Zimmer, was nur von dem Feuer im Kamin erleuchtet wurde. Setzte sich ans Feuer und wärmte ihre Hände.   
Draco saß im Sessel und schaute ihr bei ihrem Tun zu. Er wollte sich entschuldigen. Er wollte sie in den Arm nehmen. Ihr sagen, wie leid es ihm tut. Aber er hatte nicht den Mut dazu. „Hermine…" fing er an. Hermine drehte sich zu ihm um. Er hatte erwartet sie würde ihn mit Hass ansehen. Aber nein, in ihren Augen war kein Hass, sondern einfach nur Traurigkeit. „Was willst du?" antwortet sie leise. „Ich... ich...ich wollte…", fing Draco erneut an. Doch Hermine stand auf: „Weißt du was, spar dir das!  
Ich weiß, dass ich deinen Augen ein gefühlskalter Mensch bin. Der ja nicht mal weiß, was Liebe ist." Draco schaute sie geschockt an. Er merkte immer mehr, wie sehr er diesen Mädchen mit seinen Worten wehgetan hatte. Und er wollte es so schnell wie möglich beenden. Doch gerade als er wieder etwas sagen wollte, drehte Hermine ihr den Rücken zu und ging in ihr Zimmer. Draco blieb traurig zurück. Aber er stand auf, löschte das Feuer und ging dann in sein Zimmer. Er nahm sich die Spieluhr vom Nachtisch und ging dann ans offene Fenster. Draco öffnete die Spieluhr und wieder erklang diese wunderbare Melodie. Neben ihm am Fenster saß sein Waldkauz Shadow. Er band ihr einen Brief an und flüsterte: Du weißt, wo er hin soll!" Und der Vogel machte sich auf den Weg. Draco nahm die Spieluhr wieder mit zum Nachtisch, ließ sie an und legte sich ins Bett. Es tat es so leid, was er zu Hermine gesagt hatte. Wenn er könnte würde es so gerne wieder rückgängig machen. Es macht ihn traurig zuwissen, dass das Mädchen ihn soviel bedeutet ihn nicht mehr ansah. Mit ein paar Tränen in den Augen schlief er ein.  
Hermine stand am Fenster und schaute aufs Schulgelände hinaus. Nichts war draußen zusehen. Außer Hagrid, der vielleicht ein bisschen mit Fang spazieren ging. Aber sonst sah sie nur Bäume und den See. Den See! Ja wieso, musste sie an den Abend denken, als sie Draco getröstet hatte. In ihren Gedanken versunken merkte sie nicht, dass eine Eule sich auf der Fensterbank niederließ. Sie sah das edle Tier an und merkte, dass es ein Papier an der Kralle hatte. Sie nahm den Brief ab und die Eule verschwand. Hermine entfaltet das Blatt und in sauberer Schrift stand dort:

"Für den liebsten Engel!

Enttäuscht von meinem  
bisherigen Leben,

Den Glauben  
an die große Liebe  
längst verloren.

Die Sehnsucht  
einfach nur glücklich zu sein,  
längst aufgegeben.

Aber die Hoffnung,  
ein Schimmer noch,  
ein kleiner Funke,  
dass es anders kommen könnte."

Auf Hermines Gesicht erschien ein Lächeln. Aber wieder hatte niemand unterschrieben. So wusste sie immer noch nicht, von wem diese Briefe stammen. Sie lass sich den Text noch mal durch und hatte das Gefühl, dass dieser brief trauriger Klang als der letzte . Wenn sie nur wüsste, von wem die Briefe stammen. ‚Vielleicht schickt mir ja Draco diese Briefe? Nein, er schon gar nicht! Nicht was heute in der Bibliothek war. Da musste sie wieder an den ganzen Tag denken und der Brief war vergessen. Sie nahm sich vor, Malfoy ab jetzt zu meiden. Auch hier im Turm. Musste sie halt ihre Zeit in ihrem Zimmer verbringen. Dass würde schließlich auch gehen. Hermine wusste jetzt schon, dass es schwer sein würde. Aber er hatte sie so sehr verletzt, dass sie ihn so schnell nicht verzeihen konnte. Sie legte sich ins Bett und traurig schlief sie ein.  



	7. Siehst du sie denn nicht, meine Gefühle?

**Siehst du sie denn nicht, meine Gefühle?**

Die Tage vergingen und Hermine schaffte es Malfoy zu meiden. Sie unternahm viel mit ihren Freunden. Zwar hatte sie dadurch weniger Zeit zum Lernen, aber dafür hatte sie die Möglichkeit ihre Aufgaben abends zu erledigen. Sie mied die kleine gemütliche Stube, wenn sie im Turm war. Hermine ging dann immer schnurstracks in ihr Zimmer.  
Auch Draco merkte dass. Er hatte noch immer nicht den Mut gefunden, ihr zu sagen, dass es ihn Leid tat. Doch wollte er das denn noch? Er war sich nicht sicher. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob diese Gefühle, die er für sie empfand wirklich so stark waren. Außerdem verbrachte er jetzt wieder mehr Zeit mit seinen Leuten aus Slytherin. Nachdem seine Mum starb, hatte er sie gemieden. Doch jetzt hing er wieder mit seinen Freunden rum, so dass er wie Hermine eigentlich den Turm noch zum Schlafen nutzte. Die kleine Stube wurde in den letzten Tagen gar nicht mehr betreten und blieb deswegen kalt und leer.  
Hermine saß gerade mit Harry und Ron im Großen Saal. Ginny war nicht bei den Dreien, da sie sich eine Erkältung eingefangen hatte. Lag Ginny jetzt im Krankenflügel. Es war kein Wunder, denn der Winter begrüßte alle mit mehren Minusgraden. Es waren nur noch zwei Monate bis Weihnachten.  
So musste Madame Pomfrey unzählige Aufpäppelungstränke an erkälteten Schüler und Schülerinnen verteilen.  
„Sagt mal, fahrt ihr eigentlich nach Hause?", fragte Hermine ihre Freunde. Ron lächelte. „Ja, ich denke schon! Harry wird dann wohl wieder mit zu uns kommen, wenn er will." Harry lächelte und nickte. „Also, Leute, seit mir nicht böse, aber Ginny liegt oben. Ich werde sie jetzt besuchen gehen. Bis später!" und schwups war er verschwunden.  
Hermine konnte das gut verstehen, dass er jetzt bei Ginny sein wollte. Sie hätte auch gerne jemanden, der immer in ihrer Nähe seien würde. Doch leider gab es da niemanden.   
Ron beobachtet Hermine. Ihm gingen die Sachen nicht aus dem Kopf, was er heimlich beim Quidditchfeld zwischen ihr und Harry gehört hatte. Oft hatte er schon überlegt, ob er Hermine nicht sagen sollte, dass er das Gespräch mit angehört hatte. Doch Ron verwarf diesen Gedanken immer wieder, weil er es dann doch nicht gut fand. Er versuchte sich so normal wie möglich in ihrer Gegenwart zu verhalten. Doch das war leichter gesagt, als getan für Ron. ‚Wie soll man sich „normal" verhalten, wenn das Mädchen, was man über alles liebt. Nicht die gleichen Gefühle für einen hegt.', dachte er niedergeschlagen. „He, Ron! Was ist los mit dir?", sagte Hermine und lächelte ihn an. Ron zuckte zusammen. „Oh, nichts! Es ist alles okay!", sprudelte er hervor. „Sag mal, Hermine, hast du nicht Lust mit in den Fuchsbau über die Weihnachtsfeiertage zukommen?" Ron strahlte über das ganze Gesicht. „Ron, sei mir nicht böse, aber ich fahr dieses Jahr nach Hause!", meinte Hermine betrübt, " Meine Eltern freuen sich schon so sehr. Ich will ihnen die Freude nicht verderben! Sei mir bitte nicht böse!" Rons Grinsen verschwand. „Nein, ich kann dich gut verstehen, Hermine. Ihr müsst schon lange kein normales Muggelweihnachten mehr gefeiert haben." Damit stand Ron auf, verabschiedete sich von Hermine und ging.  
Hermine wusste, was Ron für sie empfand. Aber sie konnte seine Gefühle nicht erwidern. Denn Hermine fühlte sich zu einem anderen Jungen hingezogen. Ihr Blick fiel rüber zum Tisch der Slytherin und sie schaute einen ganzen bestimmten Jungen an.

Malfoy sah ihren Blick. Sein Blick war kalt und seine eisblauen Augen hatten einen eisigen Glanz. Hermine sah betrübte weg. ‚Warum ist er so? Wir haben uns doch zwischendurch so super verstanden!' Hermine verstand es nicht. Auch konnte sie ihm sein Verhalten ihr gegenüber nicht verzeihen. Er hatte ihr sehr wehgetan und bitter enttäuscht. Hermine stand auf und verließ den Saal.  
Draco schaute ihr hinterher. Es machte ihn traurig, dass sie sich aus dem weg gingen. ‚Irgendwann,' versprach er sich,' werde ich es Hermine sagten, dass ich mich nach ihr sehne und es mir sehr leid tut, dass ich sie verletzt habe.'  
Er wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen. Pansy zog an seinen Ärmel. Sie sah ihn mit glühenden Augen an. Doch Draco hatte kein Nerv, für sie. Er riss sich los und stürmte aus der Halle.  
Als in der Eingangshalle war, sah er suchend nach Hermine um. Diese aber war an den See gegangen. Sie hatte sich dort ins Gras gesetzt, weil sie etwas nachdenken musste.  
Der blonde Junge machte sich in Richtung See auf. Schon von weiten sah er Hermine dort sitzen.  
Langsam kam er nähe. Blieb aber an einen Baum stehen und beobachtet sie. Er wollte endlich den Mut haben, sich bei ihr zu entschuldigen. Denn sein Verhalten von letzter Woche tat ihm sehr leid. Er konnte es nicht ertragen, dass sie ihm aus dem Weg ging. Er nahm all seinen Mut zusammen und ging auf sie zu.  
Hermine zuckte zusammen. Sie sah ihn an, erhob sich und wollte wieder ins Schloss gehen. Doch Dracos Hand hielt sie fest. Könnten Blicke töten, würde Draco in diesen Moment tot zu Boden fallen. So sah ihn Hermine an. „Verdammt lass mich los! Was willst du eigentlich von mir? Oh, warte, ich weiß schon, du willst wieder einer deiner dummen Schlammblut-Witze über mich ablassen. Nur zu, ich warte!" fauchte sie und schaute auf ihre Hand.  
„Wenn ich dich jetzt loslasse, dann wirst du gehen."  
„Ja sehr wohl, das werde ich. Weil ich keine Lust habe, mich weiter von dir verletzen zu lassen.", sagte Hermine und sie riss sich los. Sie rannte, sie wollte den See, Draco und die Erinnerung hinter sich lassen. Doch dann hallte etwas durch die Luft. „Hermine, es tut mir leid, was ich dir angetan habe. Es tut mir wirklich leid, bitte glaub mir!"  
Sie blieb stehen schaute sich um und ging auf ihn zu. Sie stand unglaublich nah vor ihm, ihre Augen funkelten. Dann holte sie aus um ihn eine schallende Ohrfeige zu verpassen. Doch Draco fing ihre Hand mitten im Schlag auf. „Noch mal lass ich mir keine von dir verpassen.", grinste er. Doch dann wurde er ernst. „Wieso vertraust du mir nicht?" Hermine sah ihn böse an. „Warum ich dir nicht vertrau? Ganz einfach, du bist ein Slytherin. Du bist ein Malfoy. Und Ich bin ein wertloses Schlammblut, das obendrein noch gefühlskalt ist. Hab ich noch was vergessen? Nein, das war alles.", zischte sie wütend. Bedröppelt sah Draco zu Boden, jedes Wort was sie gesagt hatte, hatte er ihr an den Kopf geknallt.

Er schaute sie an. Doch Hermine konnte diesen Blick nicht deuten. Es lag kein Hass oder Traurigkeit in seinen Blick, dieser Blick war unergründlich für sie.  
Erneut riss sie sich los und lief Richtung Schloss. Ein Moment noch blieb der Blonde Junge stehen, lief ihr aber dann hinterher. Hermine stand gerade an der Treppe, die hinunter zu Kerker führte. Als Malfoy sie einholte und erneut nach ihrer Hand griff.  
Hermine drehte sich um. „Was willst du eigentlich von mir? Verdammt lass mich endlich los."  
„Nein, dass werde ich nicht tun. Hör mir doch zu, Hermine.", meinte Draco ausser sich vor Atem. Sie hielt ihre Hand still und sah ihn erwartungsvoll in die Augen. „Ich höre!"  
„Es tut mir Leid, Hermine. Es tut mir Leid, was ich in der Bibliothek zu dir gesagt habe. Dass war alles nicht so gemeint." Hermine glaubte sich verhört zu haben. ‚Hatte Draco gerade gesagt, dass es ihn Leid tut?' Wieder versuchte Hermine sich seinen Griff zu befreien. „Wieso tust du das? Wieso musst du mich noch mehr verletzen. Dass was du sagst, dass meinst du eh nicht wirklich. Schon oft hast du dich so verhalten! Schließlich bist du ein reinblütiger Zauber und ich ein widerwärtig Muggelstämmige."  
Jetzt wurde er böse, er zog Hermine jetzt zu sich.  
„Verdammt, lass mich endlich los."  
„Siehst du sie denn nicht?" Hermine schaute ihn überrascht an. „Siehst du sie denn nicht? Siehst du meine Gefühle, denn nicht?" Hermine konnte nicht glauben was er gerade gesagt hatte. ‚Welche Gefühle meinte er, wovon sprach er nur?' Sein Griff um Hermine wurde fester. „Verdammt, siehst du es denn nicht?" Hermine wusste nicht, was sie sagen sollte: „Wie meinst du das?" „Siehst du es denn nicht, weißt du nicht was ich meine?" Sein Griff wurde wieder fester, aber dennoch merkte er das nicht. Aber Hermine tat sein fester Griff weh.  
Sie riss sich los von ihm. Sie hatte vergessen, dass hinter ihr eine Treppe war. Sie verlor das Gleichgewicht und fiel die Treppe runter. Draco versuch sie gerade noch zu erreichen, bekam sie aber nicht mehr zu fassen.  
Als Hermine unten leblos liegen blieb, lief Draco schnell die Treppen hinunter. Er hob ihren Kopf. „Hermine verdammt, wach auf! Bitte wach auf." Er nahm seine Hand wieder weg und schaute geschockt auf seine Handfläche, diese war voller Blut. Erschrocken stand er auf, lief die Treppen hinauf und lief in den Krankenflügel. Er suchte Madam Pomfrey und lief ihr direkt in die Arme. „Mister Malfoy, was ist nur los mit Ihnen?" Draco versuchte das was passiert war zu erzählen, aber leider klappte das nicht ohne Stottern.

Aber Madam Pomfrey hatte schon verstanden was er gesagt hatte. Sie bat ihn,  
den Weg zu Hermine zuzeigen. Bei den Mädchen angekommen, war sie geschockt. Bestürzt nahm sie ihren Zauberstab und murmelte „Wingardium Leviosa!". Hermines lebloser Körper schwebte in der Luft. Madame Pomfrey, Draco und die schwebende Hermine machten sich auf in den Krankenflügel.  
Malfoy musste draußen warten und wurde immer nervöser. Als Madam Pomfrey nach einer halben Stunde aus dem Krankenflügel kam, stand Malfoy bereits vor ihr. „Bitte, sagen Sie mir wie geht es ihr?"  
„Dass erfahren Sie später, Mister Malfoy. Gehen Sie jetzt zu Professor Dumbledore. Er weiß bescheid, aber er will die Geschichte noch mal von Ihnen hören." Draco wusste, dass es ziemlich Ärger geben wird. Trotzdem ging er ohne was zu sagen in Richtung Büro des Schulleiters. Draco ging die Wendeltreppe zum Büro hoch. Professor Dumbledore wartet schon auf ihn. „Nehmen Sie bitte Platz, Mister Malfoy." Der Blonde Junge tat was ihn gesagt wurde und setzte sich. „So, Mister Malfoy, jetzt sagen Sie mir bitte, wie das passiert ist.", sagte der Schulleiter mit ruhiger Stimme. „Erst will ich wissen, wie es Hermine geht?" Dumbledore lächelte. „Sie hatte Glück. Sie hat nur eine Platzwunde am Kopf und diese konnte Poppy ohne Probleme heilen.", sprach Dumbledore ruhig. „Und nun sind Sie dran, Mister Malfoy." Draco erzählte die Geschichte von Anfang an. Dumbledore hörte zu ohne irgendwas zu sagen. Als Malfoy geendet hatte, schaute er den blonden Jungen an. „Das hätte ich nie gedacht, Mister Malfoy. Also, wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, dann würde ich meinen, Sie empfinden sehr viel für Miss Granger." Malfoy war geschockt. „Nein, nein so ist das nicht."  
„Sie sollten mich nicht belügen. Ich bin zwar alt, aber auch nicht blöd.", lächelte Dumbledore wieder und entließ Malfoy. Draco wollte nichts anderes als bei Hermine sein. Deswegen führte ihn sein Weg wieder zum Krankenflügel. Diese lag im Bett und schlief. Sie hatten einen dicken Verband um ihren Kopf und sah total zerbrechlich aus. Er schaute nach draußen und der Mond schien ins Krankenzimmer. Ohne dass er es wollte legte er seinen Kopf auf das Bett und schaute Hermine an. Mit jeden Moment, in denn es später wurde. Wurden seine Augenlider schwere und schwerer. Bis sie ihm zufielen.  



	8. Wahre Gefühle

Wahre Gefühle

Draco schlief tief und fest. Er merkte nicht mal, dass Professor Snape in den Krankenflügel kam. Dieser traute seinen Augen nicht, er sah seinen Lieblingsschüler am Bett dieser muggelstämmigen Hexe sitzen. Als er näher in den Raum trat bemerkte er, dass sein Schüler seinen Kopf auf die Decke des Bettes zuliegen hatte. ‚Dass kann doch nicht sein!' schoss ihm ein Gedanke durch den Kopf. Professor Snape streckte seine Hand aus – er wollte Draco wecken. Doch dann spürte eine Hand auf seiner Schulter. Sogleich drehte er sich um. Er blickte direkt in die Augen des Schulleiters. Keiner der beiden sprach ein Wort. Doch konnte Snape die Gedanken seines Gegenübers lesen. „Severus, ich bitte dich, lass ihn schlafen." Albus Dumbledore erhaschte den Gedankenfetzen von Professor Snape:"Aber…Dass kann doch nicht Ihr Ernst sein?" Severus blickte in die Augen des Direktors. Kaum merklich nickte Dumbledore den Kopf und gleich darauf folgte ein Gedanke:" Kommen Sie! Gehen wir in mein Büro, Severus. Dort können wir uns besser unterhalten." Geräuschlos verließen beide den Krankenflügel.  
Im Büro, setzte Professor Dumbledore sich hinter seinen Schreibtisch. Würdevoll wies Dumbledore Snape an sich zusetzten. Snapes schwarzer Umhang wehte, als er sich auf den Stuhl setzte. Kaum das er Platz genommen hatte, polterte er los: "Warum haben Sie mich gehindert, einen meiner Schüler zu wecken? Zumal MEIN Schüler an dem Bett dieser muggelstämmigen Hexe sitzt. Ich dulde solch Verhalten nicht. Es darf so nicht weitergehen!" Dumbledore hörte sich die Beschwerden ohne mit der Wimper zuzucken an. Auf sein Gesicht zeichnete ein mildes Lächeln ab. Dieses Lächeln machte Snape noch ungehaltener. „Was ist denn bitte so lustig?", fauchte dieser. Dumbledores Lächeln wurde breiter. „Ach, nichts. Nur kann ich nicht verstehen, warum Sie sich daran stören? Sie wissen doch, dass selbst ein gestandener Zauberer machtlos gegen die Liebe ist. Gefühle lassen sich nicht so einfach wegzaubern."  
„Aber Albus, Draco Malfoy wird einmal ein Todesser werden wie sein Vater. Ich möchte mir nicht ausmalen, was geschehen wird, wenn sein Vater von dieser Sache (hierbei rümpfte Snape die Nase!)Wind bekommt. Der Sohn eines reinblütigen Zaubers mit einer muggelstämmigen Hexe!" Dumbledores Augen funkeln, sein Lächeln verschwand aus dem Gesicht und eine tiefe Sorgenfalte zeichnete sich an seiner Stirn ab. „Das weiß ich noch nicht, Severus. Aber wir werden es noch früh genug mitbekommen. Vielleicht machen wir uns beide unnötige Sorgen. Vielleicht sind die Gefühle die Mister Malfoy für Miss Granger hegt nur rein freundschaftlich. Schließlich war Miss Granger für Mister Malfoy da, als dieser erfuhr, dass seine Mutter gestorben war."  
Professor Snape erwidern nichts, sondern nickte nur. „Vielleicht haben Sie Recht. Aber sollten die beiden Gefühle füreinander haben, dann wird es zu einer Katastrophe kommen. Lucius Malfoy wird niemals zulassen das sein einziger Sohn eine Muggelhexe liebt.", prophezeite Snape und verschwand mit wehenden Umhang aus dem Büro des Direktor.  
Zurück blieb der nachdenkliche Direktor. Dumbledore wusste, dass seine Lehrer für Zaubertränke Recht hatte. Lucius Malfoy würde alles dafür tun, dass diese junge Liebe keine Chance haben wird. Aber kann er die Liebe seines Sohnes verbieten? Dumbledore wusste es nicht.

Die Sonnenstrahlen am nächsten Morgen holte Draco aus seinen Schlaf. Es war November, aber die Sonne schickte noch einmal all ihre warmen Strahlen zur Erde.  
Er streckte sich und sah sich um. Für einen kurzen Moment konnte er nicht einordnen, wo er war. Doch dann fiel es ihm wieder schlagartig. Er sah betrübt zu Hermine. Ihr Gesicht war noch ganz blass und einiger Kratzer waren zusehen. Es tat ihm unendlich leid, was gestern passiert ist.  
Dann wanderte sein Blick zu der großen Uhr, die über der Tür hing. Wie vom Donner gerührt stellte er fest, dass in nicht mehr als einer halben Stunde der Unterricht anfing.  
Er schaute noch einmal zu Hermine. Im Stillen versprach Draco, dass er nach dem Unterricht nach ihr sehen würde. So schnell seine Beine ihn trugen, rannte er in sein Turmzimmer. Fix kramte er alle Sachen für den Unterricht zusammen, schlüpfte eilig aus den alten Sachen und schnell in andere Klamotten. Noch einmal überkam ihm die Müdigkeit, er musste herzhaft gähnen. Plötzlich erinnerte Draco ein brummendes Geräusch aus seinem Magen daran, dass er mächtigen Hunger hatte.  
Noch ein hastiger Blick auf seine Uhr. „Oh Shit, noch zehn Minuten bis Muggelkunde anfängt.", stellte Draco erschrocken fest. Er düste die Treppen seines Turms runter, verließ den kleinen knuffigen Gemeinschaftsraum und rannte den langen Korridor entlang bis zum Unterrichtsraum. Draco sah noch einmal auf seine Uhr. Er musste sich beeilen, denn er wollte nicht riskieren dass er zu spät kommt und somit Slytherin Punkte abgezogen werden. Also sprintete Draco so schnell, dass er schon Seitenstiche bekam.

Harry und Ron hatten die erste Stunde frei. Die beiden Freunde hatten gehört, dass Hermine die Treppen runter gefallen seien soll. Aber die genaueren Umstände des Unfalls kannten sie noch nicht. Also machten sich die beiden auf den Weg zum Krankenflügel. Harry konnte aus dem Augenwinkel erkennen, dass Ron die Sache mit Hermine sehr mitgenommen hatte. Ron war sehr blass um die Nase und sagte kein einziges Wort. Harry kannte die Gefühle, die Ron für Hermine hegte. „He, Ron, Kopf hoch! Hermine schafft das schon!", versuchte er Ron aufzumuntern. Ron nickte nur betrübt. Schweigend erreichten sie die Tür zum Krankenflügel.  
Leise traten beide ein und gingen zielstrebig zum Bett von Hermine. Madame Pomfrey hatte ihnen gesagt, dass Hermine immer noch nicht Bewusstsein sei. „Was eigentlich höchst ungewöhnlich sei.", meinte sie. Das schien Rons Gesicht noch mehr zu verfinstern. Voller Sorgen um ihre beste Freundin setzten sich die zwei Freunde ans Bett.  
Lange saßen die beiden da. Bis plötzlich die Tür zum Krankenflügel auf gestoßen wurde. Geschrocken schauten Ron und Harry auf die Person, die den Raum betrat. Es war Ginny. Diese schmiss sich Harry in den Arm und gab ihn einen Kuss. „Wie geht's Hermine?" Harry schaute sie besorgt an. "Madame Pomfrey meinte, dass Hermine seit gestern nicht mehr aufgewacht ist. Sie hofft, dass Hermine morgen aber auf wacht." In Ginnys Augen war große Angst zu sehen. Sie hatte Angst, dass Hermine, die die kleine rothaarige Hexe wie ihre große Schwester sah, nicht mehr auf wacht. Eine dicke Träne kullerte über ihre Wange.  
„Kommt, wir sollten langsam gehen.", sagte Harry, drückte Ginny an sich und wischte ihr die Träne weg. Harry, der seine Ginny an der Hand hielt, und Ginny gingen zum Ausgang des Krankenflügels. An der Tür machte Harry halt und drehte sich um. Sein Blick fiel auf Ron, dieser stand immer noch wie angewurzelt an Hermines Bett. Fast liebevoll strich er durch Hermines braunes Wuschelhaar und zärtlich berührten seine Finger ihr Gesicht. Dann drehte sich Ron um und ging.  
Harry und Ginny schlugen den Weg zum Ausgangsportal ein, doch Ron wollte allein sein. So lief er schnurstracks in Richtung Gryffindor-Flügel. Er nannte der fetten Dame das Passwort, das Porträt schwang zur Seite und gab den Eingang in den Gemeinschaftsraum frei. Dort ließ sich Ron in einen der knuddeligen Sessel, nahe beim Kamin, nieder. Keiner der anderen Gryffindors war im Gemeinschaftsraum, so konnte auch niemand Rons Tränen sehen.

Draco hatte gerade seine letzte Unterrichtsstunde hinter sich. Nun machte er sich auf den Weg in den Turm. Vor dem Gemälde machte er halt, nannte das Passwort und wie von Geisterhand verschwand das Gemälde. Draco trat in den leeren und kalten Gemeinschaftsraum ein. Jeder Winkel erinnerte ihm an Hermine. Ohne sie war es hier drin sehr einsam. Er kniete sich vor dem leeren Kamin und mit einem kleinen Schlenker seines Zauberstabs entfachte er ein kleines prasselndes Feuer. Seufzend ließ sich Draco in einen Sessel sinken. Die Einsamkeit drückte sich auf Dracos Gemüt. Er grübelte. „Vielleicht sollte ich mich hinlegen. Besser wär's, ich habe die ganze letzte Nacht nicht geschlafen. Danach kann ich ja zu Hermine gehen." Draco entschied sich für das Hinlegen. Schlurfend ging er in sein kleines Zimmer. Ohne sich auszuziehen legte er sich ins Bett und sofort verfiel er in einen traumlosen Schlaf.  
Harry und Ginny gingen draußen am See spazieren. Die beiden sprachen kein Wort, sondern hielten sich nur an den Händen. Doch Ginny lag schon seit langem eine Frage auf der Seele. „Sag mal, Harry, was denkst du empfindet Hermine für meinen Bruder?" Harry blieb stehen und sah seine Freundin überrascht an. Mit so einer Frage hätte er nicht gerechnet. Er musste überlegen, bevor er antwortet. Sollte er Ginny die Wahrheit sagen? Er hielt es für besser Ginny die Wahrheit zusagen. So erzählte Harry Ginny alles, was ihm Hermine bei ihrem letzten gemeinsamen Treffen anvertraut hatte. Auch ihre Gefühle zu Ron.  
Ginny schaute ihn an und lächelte. Harry starrte Ginny verwirrt an. „Weißt du, dass hab ich mir schon fast gedacht. mein Bruder ist eben nur ein Freund für sie. Tja, wer hätte gedacht, dass aus freundschaftlichen Gefühlen einmal mehr für Ron werden würde? Mein großer Brüder ist erwachsen geworden.", wieder lächelte Ginny. Harry musste ebenfalls Lächeln. Ja, sie hatten schon eine Menge Gefahren gemeistert, die Drei hatten wie Pech und Schwefel zusammen gehalten. Harry merkte, wie ihm der schlaksige und döddelige Ron und die besserwissende Hermine ans Herz gewachsen sind. Doch sein Gesicht verdunkelte sich, bei dem Gedanken an Ron und Hermine. Mit ernsten Augen sah er Ginny an. „Ginny, ich bitte dich, es Ron noch nicht zu erzählen. Er weiß nicht, dass Ron für Hermine ein sehr guter Freund ist" Ginny schaute ihren Freund überrascht an, nickte aber. Sie konnte sich ausmalen, wie verletzt Ron wäre, wenn er es erfährt. Beide nahmen sich an der Hand und setzten ihren Spaziergang fort.

Draco wurde durch Klopfen aus seinen Schlaf gerissen. Er wachte auf und schaute zum Fenster. Dort auf dem Fensterbrett saß die Eule seiner Familie. Lange hatte er keinen Brief mehr bekommen und war umso überraschte. Er ließ die Eule rein, diese schaute ihn an und hielt ihn ihren Fuß hin. Draco nahm das Stück Pergament und faltete es auseinander. Er erkannte sofort die feinsäuberliche Schrift seines Vaters. Er begann den Brief zu lesen.

"Hallo Draco,  
ich hoffe, du machst mir keine Schande. Wie ist es denn so mit einen Schlammblut ein Zimmer zu teilen?  
Eigentlich wollte ich es verhindern, aber du weißt ja gegen Dumbledore bin selbst ich machtlos.  
Ich wollte dir mit diesem Brief eigentlich nur mitteilen, dass du über Weihnachten in Hogwarts bleibst. Da ich noch einige geschäftliche Dinge zu erledigen habe.

Dein Vater"

Draco schaute auf den Brief. Er wunderte sich. Wieso sein Vater ihm das schrieb? Denn er hatte schon damit gerechnet Weihnachten in Hogwarts verbringen zu müssen. Zumal sein Vater am Weihnachtsabend immer weg war, als seine Mutter noch lebte. Der blonde Junge nahm keine große Notiz mehr von dem Brief und schaute auf die Uhr. Es war kurz vor sechs in einer halben stunde würde es Abendessen geben. So entschied er sich noch mal duschen zugehen und dann nach Hermine zugehen.  
Unter der Dusche plagten ihn große Schuldgefühle. Denn was gestern geschehen ist, ging ihm einfach nicht mehr aus dem Kopf. Sollte Hermine aufwachen, würde er sich für alles was er ihr jemals angetan hatte entschuldigen. Und er würde ihr auch sagen, was er für sie fühlt.  
Nachdem er fertig war, zog er sich an und entschied einen kleinen Umweg zu machen. Er musste wohl oder übel in die Große Halle gehen und etwas Essen. Sein Magen knurrte schon eine ganze Weile. Er setzte sich an seinen Tisch schaufelt Unmengen von essen auf seinen Teller. Pansy, die ebenfalls am Tisch saß, doch von Draco unbeachtet blieb, begrüßte diesen mit einer stürmischen Umarmung. Ihn nervte ihr Getue, doch er ließ sich nicht aus der Ruhe bringen. Lässig verdrückte er seinen Auflauf und freute sich Hermine besuchen zugehen. ‚Hoffentlich erwischt mich kein Lehrer!', schwirrte der Gedanke in seinen Kopf rum. Er schaute zum Lehrertisch. Sein Blick schweifte zu Dumbledore, dieser lächelte ihn kaum merklich an und nickte ihm zu. Doch fast automatisch ging sein Blick zu seinen Hauslehrer Professor Snape. Dieser schaute nur grimmig und würdigte Draco keines Blickes. Draco achtet eigentlich nicht sehr darauf und aß seinen Teller leer. Nachdem der Direktor alle vom Essen entlassen hatte, rannte er förmlich den Gang zum Krankenflügel entlang. Als er vor der Tür stand öffnete der diese vorsichtig. Darauf bedacht keinen Krach zu machen. Er schaute sich im Zimmer um, ob Madame Pomfrey vielleicht da war. Aber der Raum war leer. Außer das schlafende Mädchen, das hinten im Bett lag.

Er ging auf sie zu und schaute sie an. Immer noch war sie nicht aufgewacht und langsam machte sich Draco Sorgen. Er ging zum Fenster und schaute hinaus. Sein Blick fiel auf den See und wieder dachte an die ganzen Sachen, die dort passiert waren. Ja, der See war dieses Jahr etwas besonderes für ihn. Er setzte sich auf den Stuhl, der bei Hermines Bett stand. Draco nahm Hermines Hand in die seine. Warm war Hermines Hand, warm und weicht. Draco hielt sie fest in seiner Hand. Langsam verschwand die Sorge um Hermine.  
Er legte seinen Kopf, wie die Nacht davor, wieder aufs Bett und schlief wenig später ein.  
Ron und Harry spielten im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors Zauberschach. Ginny hatte sich schon hingelegt. Ron setzte gerade seinen Zug und gewann durch ein schönes Schachmatt das Spiel. Der Rothaarige grinste Harry frech an. Harry war gar nicht zum Grinsen zu mute. „Man, ich werd es nie lernen. Du wirst mich auch in 10 Jahren noch schlagen, Ronald Weasley!", grinste er und beide musste lachen.  
Draco wachte plötzlich auf. Er hatte das Gefühl, als ob er einen Druck von Hermines Hand gespürt hätte. Hermines Hand bewegte sich erneut in seiner Hand. Draco sah in Hermines Gesicht. Langsam öffnete das Mädchen ihre Augen. Sie schaute sich im Raum um. Für einen kurzen Moment wusste Hermine nicht wo sie war. Dann schaute sie Draco an. Hermine versuchte sich aufzusetzen, was ihr mit viel Mühe auch gelang. Dann schaute sie auf ihre Hand, wurde rot und zog ihre Hand aus Dracos Hand. Jetzt schaute sie den blonden Junge wieder und fing an zu sprechen. „Wie lange sitzt du schon hier?"  
„Ich sitze seit gestern die ganze Zeit hier. Wenn ich nicht gerade Unterricht hatte.", lächelte er. Und plötzlich erinnerte sich Hermine daran, was gestern geschehen war. Ernst schaute sie ihn an. Draco konnte sich jetzt nicht mehr drücken, denn Hermine wollte die Wahrheit wissen. „Draco, was hast du gestern mit deinen Satz gemeint?"  
Draco schaute sie an, holte tief Luft und fing dann an zu sprechen. „Hermine, es tut mir wirklich leid, was ich gesagt habe. Ich weiß, ich habe dich sehr verletzt und es tat mir auch sehr weh. Trotzdem weiß ich nicht wieso ich das gesagt habe. Aber ich möchte das du weißt, dass ich es nicht so meine."  
Hermine hörte nur zu.  
„Dass was ich gestern auf der Treppe gesagt habe, meinte ich so, wie ich gesagt habe. Die ganze Zeit warst du für mich da. Meine Gefühle für dich änderten sich. Ich fühle mehr für dich, als ich zuerst dachte." Er kam näher zu Hermine und nahm sie in den Arm. Diese war so überrascht, dass sie sich nicht wehrte. Ihr Herz schlug wie verrückt, dass sie das Gefühl hatte, es würde aus ihrer Brust springen. Sie fühlte sich sehr wohl in seinen Arm. Draco strahlte in diesen Moment so viel Wärme aus, dass hätte sie nie für möglich gehalten. Aber was fühlte sie für ihn? Fühlte sie das Gleiche? Hermine wusste es nicht.  
Draco drückte sie sanft zurück und schaute ihr in die Augen. Sie tat es ihm gleich. ‚Die schönen eisblauen Augen, wie sehr ich sie doch liebe.', dachte Hermine. Draco kam ihren Gesicht näher. So nah, bis ihre Lippen sich zu einen Kuss verschlossen. Hermine war verwirrt. Aber sie wollte sich nicht wehren, sie mochte dieses Gefühl. Es war warm und wunderschön. Hermine wollte dieses Gefühl nicht verlieren, erwiderte sie Dracos Kuss. Draco war glücklich, denn endlich hatte er den Mut gefunden Hermine seine Gefühle zu gestehen.


	9. Weihnachten naht

**An dieser Stelle möchte ich mich bei allen Kommi schreibern bedanken,und ich hoffe das es noch mehr werdenlach**

**jetzt Viel Spaß bei Kapitel 9**

**Weihnachten naht **

Die beiden schienen in ihrer Umarmung die Welt um sich herum zu vergessen. Jeder genoss die Berührung des anderen und ihre Herzen schlugen in einen Takt. Draco wollte nicht mehr von Hermine lassen. Er war so glücklich! Doch Hermine wurde jetzt bewusst, was sie tat. Sie küsste den Erzfeind von ihren besten Freunden, Harry und Ron. War er denn auch ihr Erzfeind! Sie wusste es nicht.  
Ja, in den letzten Tagen waren sie so etwas wie Freunde geworden. Aber das es gleich so weit geht? Sie löste sich von Draco und schob ihn etwas auf Abstand. Draco schaute Hermine nur überrascht an. „Was ist! Habe ich was falsch gemacht?", fragte Draco und sah die irritiert an. „Nein, nein. Du hast nichts falsch gemacht.", versicherte ihn Hermine, doch ihr lag noch etwas auf der Seele. „Aber es ist alles so neu für mich, verstehst du! Letztes Jahr waren wir die größten Feinde. Und jetzt! Jetzt plötzlich sitzen wir hier und küssen uns. Verstehst du, es irritiert mich!" Draco nickte.  
„Ich meine, ich will nicht sagen, dass ich den Kuss nicht genossen habe und ich will auch nicht sagen, dass ich keine Gefühle für dich habe. Aber trotzdem überfordert mich das alles ein bisschen.", sagte Hermine, senkte ihren Blick und ein kleiner Rotschimmer legte sich auf ihre Wangen. Draco betrachtete sie. ‚Wie hübsch sie mit ihren braunen Wuschelhaar ist!', dachte er. Dann sah Hermine Draco an und in ihren Augen konnte Draco sehen, dass ihr etwas sehr schwer im Magen lag. „Draco, was würden Harry und Ron sagen, wenn sie das von uns erfahren? Und erst dein Vater! Wie würde er reagieren, wenn er erfuhr, dass sein reinblütiger Sohn eine Muggelhexe liebt!", hauchte sie und in ihren Augen schimmerten kleine Tränen. Daran hatte Draco nicht gedacht! Er schluckte. Doch er nahm Hermines Hände in die seinen und sah ihr fest in die Augen. „Ich weiß nicht wie mein Vater reagieren würde, vielleicht rastet er aus. Ich weiß es nicht! Aber eins verspreche ich dir, Hermine, ich lasse niemanden zwischen uns kommen. Niemanden! Und bald bin ich volljährig und dann kann es ihm egal sein." Draco sah Hermine lächelnd. Doch diese war nicht überzeugt von Dracos Worten:" Draco, sei vernünftig. Auch wenn du volljährig bist, würde es dein Vater nie im Leben dulden, dass du mit mir zusammen bist. Dein Vater ist ein Todesse und er möchte, dass sein einziger Sohn auch einer wird." Hermines Stimme versagte und die Tränen kullerten ihr nun über ihr hübsches Gesicht. Draco packte sie an den Schultern und schaute ihr in die Augen, sein Blick war fest entschlossen. „Hör zu, Hermine, ich werde kein Todesser. Dass ist nicht mein Weg, dass ist der Weg und der Entschluss meines Vaters. Aber ich habe meinen Weg gefunden." Bei diesen Satz schaute er Hermine tief in die Augen und zog sie in seine Arme. „Hermine, ich werde immer zu dir stehen.", versprach er ihr. „Wirklich?", hauchte Hermine und kuschelte sich in seine Umarmung. „Versprochen!"

Draco hielt seine Hermine fest in seine Arme. Keiner der beiden bemerkte, dass die schwere Eichentür des Krankenzimmers geöffnet wurde. Geräuschlos trat der Schulleiter Albus Dumbledore ins Zimmer. Verwundert sah er seine beiden Schüler an. Professor Dumbledore wollte nach Hermine schauen und sich selbst vergewissern, ob es ihr schon besser geht. Er hätte nicht gedacht, dass so spät noch jemand hier sein würde. Entzückt beobachtete er die beiden.  
Doch nach einiger Zeit fiel Hermines Blick auf den Professor, ruckartig ließ sie von Draco ab und sah peinlich berührt zur Seite. Auch Draco war diese Situation etwas unangenehm. Doch Prof. Dumbledore hatte immer noch sein Dauerlächeln auf und trat näher an Hermines Bett. Lässig holte er seinen Zauberstab aus der Manteltasche, schnippte gekonnt in die Luft und ein Stuhl landete augenblicklich auf sein vier Beine. Als hätte er alle Zeit der Welt ließ sich Albus Dumbledore auf diesen Stuhl nieder und sah Draco und Hermine wieder lächelnd an. „Dass brauch euch beiden nicht peinlich sein(Draco bekam rote Ohren und Hermines Gesicht machte einer Tomate Konkurrenz!). Wenn ich ehrlich bin, habe ich mir schon gedacht, dass da mehr hinter steckt. Aber habt keine Angst, denn ich bin der Letzte der euch verraten wird.", versicherte er den beiden. Draco und Hermine tauschten fragende Blicke aus. „Dennoch Mister Malfoy, ist es Ihnen verboten so spät außerhalb des Turmes zu sein. Ich fürchte, ich werde Ihren Hauslehrer Prof. Snape darüber in Kenntnis setzen.", fuhr Dumbledore fort. Draco war es gleich, dass der Schulleiter Snape berichten wird, dass er sich noch um diese Zeit im Krankenflügel aufhielt. Allein Hermine in seine Arme zuhalten, war es ihm wert. Prof. Dumbledore sah Hermine prüfend an: "So, Miss Granger, wie ich sehe scheint es Ihnen wieder besser zu gehen. Dann können Sie ab morgen wieder in Ihren Turm zurück. Sie haben beide noch Zeit um sich eine Gute Nacht zusagen und dann möchte ich Sie bitten, Mister Malfoy, dass Sie ohne Umwege in den Turm gehen." Dumbledore stand auf, wand sich zur Tür und ging. Der Stuhl verschwand mit einem leisen Plopp.  
Draco drehte sich zu Hermine. „Ich freue mich so, dass du morgen wieder in den Turm kommst. Dort ist es ohne dich richtig einsam.", sagte Draco. Hermine machte dieser Satz etwas verlegen. Aber sie freute sich, dass sie den Krankenflügel verlassen konnte.  
„Draco, ich möchte dich um etwas bitten."  
„Ja, was denn?"  
„Ich möchte, dass erstmal noch niemand erfährt, dass wir zusammen sind. Da ich es Harry und Ron erst beibringen. Und ich glaub es wäre auch nicht so gut, wenn es den Slytherin gleich sagen würdest." Draco leuchtete es ein und so willigte er ein. „Ja, du hast Recht!" Er drückte Hermine noch einen liebevollen Kuss auf die Lippen und verließ das Krankenzimmer. Hermine lag mit geröteten Wangen in ihrem Bett und dachte nach. Sie war glücklich, sehr glücklich und sie hofften dass dieses Glück niemals enden würde. Mit diesen glücklichen Gedanken schlief sie ein.  
Die Tür zum kleinen Gemeinschaftsraum fiel hinter ihm ins Schloss. Eilig durchquerte er den kleinen Raum, öffnete seine Tür, zog sich aus und legte sich ins Bett. Minutenlang wälzte er sich hin und her, doch er fand keinen Schlaf. Ihm ging Hermines Satz nicht aus dem Kopf. ‚Wie wohl Vater reagieren würde, wenn er dass mit Hermine und mir erfährt?' Ja, es stimmte, dass er früher in den Fußstapfen seines Vaters treten wollte. Er wollte ein gefürchteter Todesser werden. Doch jetzt hatte es sich geändert, er würde diesen Weg nicht mehr einschlagen. Mit lauter ungelösten Problemen schlief Draco letzen Endes doch noch ein.

Am nächsten Morgen gingen Harry und Ron die Treppe zur großen Halle runter. Die beiden schlängelten sich durch eine Schar von schwatzenden Schülern, die an den vier großen Haustischen zum Frühstück saßen. Dann nach einer Weile hatten Ron und Harry einen Platz am Gryffindortisch gefunden. Doch wer saß schon da! Hermine, die sich gleich hinter einen extra dicken Wälzer von Buch vergraben hatte. Die beiden Jungen freuten sich riesig.  
„Hermine, seit wann bist du wieder wach und überhaupt seit wann bist du draußen", schrieen beide durcheinander. Hermine lächelte. „Eigentlich sollte ich im Laufe des späten Vormittags wieder auf mein Zimmer. Aber ich habe Madame Pomfrey gesagt, dass ich schon zu viel Stoff verpasst habe und ich am Unterricht wieder teilnehmen muss. Na ja, dann hat sie mich gehen lasen.", grinste Hermine. „Dass ist typisch Hermine.", stöhnte Ron und Harry schüttelte grinsend den Kopf.  
Hermines Blick fiel zum Eingang der Grossen Halle. Dort sah sie gerade Draco, der in Begleitung von seinen zwei Freunden, Crabbe und Goyle, eintrat. Ihr Herz machte einen kleinen Freudensprung.  
Draco sah Hermine verwundert an. Er war etwas irritiert, dass sie schon so frühzeitig den Krankenflügel verlassen durfte. Ein kleines Lächeln huschte über das spitze Gesicht des Jungen, denn natürlich freute er sich. Ohne Hermine weiter Beachtung zu schenken ging er zum Tisch der Slytherins. Dort wurde Draco von Pansy, die verträumt an ihren dunklen Locken zwirbelte, stürmisch begrüßt. Sie fiel im überschwänglich um den Hals.  
Hermine versetzte dieses Getue einen kleinen Stich in der Magengegend und drehte sich wieder ihrem Frühstück zu.  
Trübselig setzte sich Ron neben Harry. Jetzt, da Hermine wieder da war, fühlte er sich unwohl in seiner Haut. Er wusste nicht wie er sich ihre gegenüber verhalten sollte. Im ging das belauschte Gespräch zwischen Harry und ihr nicht aus dem Gedächtnis. ‚Ich bin nur ein guter Freund für sich.', dachte er und seufzte. Hermines Nähe wurde für Ron immer unerträglicher und er stand auf. Harry und Hermine sahen Ron verwundert an. „Sorry, aber ich hab noch eine Hausaufgabe für Snapes Unterricht vergessen. Ihr wisst ja, dass der ziemlich eklig werden kann, wenn man was vergisst.", log Ron und verschwand. „Sag mal Harry, seit wann kümmert sich Ron so sehr um seine Hausaufgaben?", fragte Hermine. Harry schaute sie mit einem überraschten Blick an. „Ich weiß nicht Hermine, das ist mir auch neu.", antwortete Harry genauso überrascht. „Harry, fährst du jetzt eigentlich über Weihnachten mit zu Ron?", setzte Hermine das Gespräch fort. „Ja, ich denke, Hermine. Schließlich haben wir ja schon in 2 Wochen Ferien. Und du? Du fährst nach Hause, hat Ron mir erzählt!" Hermine lächelte. „Ja, und ich freue mich schon. Ich habe schon lange kein Weihnachten mit meinen Eltern gefeiert."

Harry und Hermine unterhielten sich lange mal wieder richtig fröhlich. Die beiden lachten unglaublich viel. Auch Ginny gesellte zu den beiden.  
Hermine war richtig glücklich wie schon lange nicht mehr. Erneut wanderte ihr Blick zum Tisch der Slytherins. Sie sah, dass Pansy immer noch an Dracos Arm hing und ihn einfach nicht los lassen wollte. Vergnügt beobachtete Hermine, dass Draco Pansys Getue ihm tierisch nervte. So dass er nach kurzer Zeit genervt die Große Halle verließ. Hermine schaute auf die Uhr. Es war schon nach vierzehn Uhr und sie wollte noch etwas Kräuterkunde lernen, so verabschiedete sie sich von Harry und Ginny.  
Ohne Umweg ging sie in den Turm. Wie immer, wenn sie im Turm war wollte sie Feuer machen. Doch was nun, es brannte schon. Sie blickte vom Kamin zu einen der zwei Sesseln, in einen saß Draco. Er schaute sie an und sie lächelte. „Na, du bist ja regelrecht geflohen von Pansy!", meinte Hermine nicht ohne ein Grinsen zu unterdrücken. „Du glaubst gar nicht was das Mädchen nerven kann.", gestand er. „Doch, ich kann es mir vorstellen." Die junge Hexe kniete sich vors Feuer um ihre Hände zu wärmen. Draco stand vom Sessel auf und setzte sich neben ihr. Er nahm ihre Hand. „Mensch, du hast ja eiskalte Hände.", meinte er. Draco nahm beide Hände in seine und fing an ihre Wärmen. Hermines Hände wurden schnell wieder warm, gerade wollte er seine Hände wegziehen doch Hermine hielt sie fest. „Nein, macht bitte noch weiter. Ich möchte ja nicht, dass sie gleich wieder kalt werden.", lächelte sie. Beide schauten sich in die Augen. „Weißt du dass du mir sehr viel bedeutest Hermine?" „Ja, weil du es schon mehrmals jetzt gesagt hast.", lächelte sie und auf ihren Wangen schimmerte ein leichter Rotschimmer. Draco kam ihren Gesicht immer näher, so nah bis sich ihre Lippen zu einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss verschlossen.  
Der blonde Junge tippte mit seiner Zunge gegen Hermines Lippen um Einlass zu bitten. Diesen gewehrte Hermine ihn auch. Liebevoll spielten die beiden Zungen miteinander. Draco stupste Hermines Zunge sachte an und Hermine folgten diesem süßen Spiel.  
Hermine hatte das Gefühl als würden tausende Schmetterlinge in ihren Bauch wie verrückt fliegen. Es war ein sehr schönes Gefühl.  
Sie lösten sich von einander. Hermine legte eine Decke auf den Boden, wo die beiden es sich gemütlich machten. Hermine legte ihren Kopf auf Dracos Brust und er streichelte ihr über ihre Haare. „Sag mal, was macht du eigentlich Weihnachten?", fragte Draco. „Ich fahre nach Hause. Meine Eltern freuen sich schon riesig und es ist auch lange her, als ich das letzte Mal Weihnachten zu Hause verbracht habe. Und du?" Ich werde hier bleiben. Mein Vater will mich nicht bei sich haben oder hat noch was Wichtigstes zu erledigen, wie er sagt.", sagte Draco und ein trauriger Klang lag darin. Hermine merkte es auch.  
Sie überlegte, wie das ändern könnte und da kam ihr eine Idee. „Was hälst du davon, wenn du Weihnachten mit zu mir kommst?" Draco sah Hermine überrascht an. „Was, Weihnachten bei Muggel? Also ich weiß nicht!"  
„Ach komm schon, glaub mir, es wird dir sicher gefallen."  
„Na ja, warum nicht. Ist immerhin besser als alleine hier im Schloss zu sein.", meinte er lächelnd. „Aber wir haben schon in 2 Wochen Ferien, dann musst du deinen Eltern aber noch schnell schreiben."  
„Keine Angst, dass werde ich noch machen.", erwiderte Hermine. Hermine fing zu gähnen an. „Meine Güte, langsam werde ich müde. Ich denke, ich werde wohl ins Bett gehen."  
„Mach nur. Ich bleib noch etwas.", meinte Draco. Hermine gab Draco einen Kuss und ging dann in ihr Zimmer. Draco saß noch am Feuer und dachte nach. Weihnachten bei Muggel, das wäre mal eine ganz andere Erfahrung für ihn. Aber er hatte nicht mal ein Geschenk für Hermine. Da fiel ihn ein, dass es in der Muggelwelt bestimmt auch viele Läden gibt. Da würde er bestimmt das richtige für Hermine finden. Langsam ging das Feuer aus und Draco ging in sein Zimmer.


	10. Die Muggelwelt

**Auch hier gehts weiter mit Kapitel 10,sorry das es etwas gedauer hat.**

**Wünsche euch Viel Spaß beim lesen!**

**Die Muggelwelt**

**2 Wochen waren schnell vergangen, Hermine hatte ihren Eltern geschrieben und diese freuten sich sehr ihren Freund kennen zulernen. Freund? Wie sich das doch anhört dachte sie, aber sie war glücklich, das einzige was sie unglücklich machte ist das sie ihr Glück nicht mit ihren Freunden teilen konnte, den sie hassten Draco sie würde es nicht verstehen. Hermine sass gerade in der warmen Stube und hatte ihr Kopf in ein Buch gesteckt, aber wirklich lesen tut sie es nicht, sie dachte nach, morgen würde sie mit Draco zu sich fahren sie überlegte wie sie das machen sollte. Den auch Harry und Ron fuhren ja nach hause. plötzlich wurde sie von hinten umarmt und erschrak. "Hey Hermine ich bin es doch nur." "Man hast du mich erschreckt Draco." "Was ist den los mit dir du bist so in Gedanken?" "Ich überlege die ganze Zeit wie wir das morgen mit der Zugfahrt machen sollen damit Harry und Ron nicht merken das du mit zu mir kommst." Draco schaute sie traurig an. "Vielleicht ist es doch besser wenn ich hier bleibe." Hermine erschrak: " Nein auf keinen fall, ich werde schon einen weg finden. Ich bin gleich wieder da ich bring nur eben das Buch zurück in die Bibliothek!" Sie hauchte Draco noch einen Kuss auf den Mund und war schon außen Turm verschwunden. Draco schaute ihr hinter, er war glücklich, aber wie lange würde das glück noch anhalten? Was würde passieren wenn sein Vater es erfährt und wenn Potter und Weasley es erfahren würde, ob Hermine jemals den Mut findet es ihnen zu sagen? Er freute sich schon sehr darauf Weihnachten mit Hermine zu verbringen, aber er wollte auch nicht das sie wegen ihn Ärger hatte. Aber trotz allen war er schon gespannt darauf wie es in der Muggelwelt wohl sein wird.**

**Hermine kam gerade aus der Bibliothek und stieß draußen fast mit Harry zusammen. "Ui ui Hermine was biste so stürmisch, ich umarm dich auch so!", grinste der Schwarzhaarige. Auch Ron und Ginny waren da. "Ginny kann ich nachher mal mit dir reden?", flüsterte ihr Hermine zu und diese nickte. "Hermine stell dir vor wir müssen morgen nicht mit den Zug fahren, Bill holt uns von hier mit den Auto ab." "Oh...das freut mich für euch!" Im Inneren freute sich Hermine sehr darüber so war das Problem was Draco angeht schnell gelöst. Ginny hakte sich bei Hermine ein. "So und wir beide gehen jetzt etwas spazieren!" "Hey und was ist mit uns?", rief Ron beleidigt. "Tut mir Leid Brüderchen, Weibergespräch", lächelte Ginny. Harry kannte das und fand sich sofort damit ab. Die beiden Mädels gingen zum See und setzten sich dort hin. "Also Hermine was wolltest du von mir?", lächelte Ginny sie an. "Ach ich weiße gar nicht wie anfangen soll, tut mir auch leid das ich damit zu dir komme, aber Harry und Ron würde das bestimmt nicht verstehen und ich muss endlich mit jemanden darüber reden." "Ist doch kein Problem wir sind doch schließlich Freunde also was möchtest du nun den Hellsehen kann ich nämlich noch nicht!", grinste das rothaarige Mädchen und Hermine musste auch grinsen. "Sag mal Ginny wie findest du eigentlich Draco?" Ginny schaute ihre beste Freundin an, den mit so einer Frage hätte sie nicht gerechnet. "Hm..wie ich ihn finde, mal überlegen ich kann das gar nicht so wirklich einschätzen, aber von seine Art her würde ich sagen ziemlich arrogant und egoistisch, aber er kein Typ den man von Aussehen her verschwänden sollte!", lächelte Ginny und außerdem hatte sie das Gefühl das er seit den Tod seiner Mutter etwas anders geworden ist. Ginny schaute Hermine an. "Wieso wolltest du das den wissen Mine?" "Nun ich wohn ja nun schon seit Anfang des Schuljahres mit ihn in einen Turm und wenn man ihn erstmal besser kennenlernt ist er ganz anders!" "Mine worauf willst du hinaus?" Hermine schluckte: "Ginny ich habe mich in Draco Malfoy verliebt." Geschockt schaute Ginny ihre Freundin an. Das hätte sie nicht gedacht. "Ach so jetzt versteh ich wieso du damit nicht zu Harry und Ron gehen kannst", seufzte sie. **

**"Ja wie ich schon sagte sie würden es nicht verstehen." "Und wie empfindet er für dich oder weiß er noch nicht was du fühlst?" "Doch doch weiß es und er fühlt genauso, wir sind auch schon seit 2 Wochen zusammen",gab das Braunhaarige Mädchen jetzt zu und Ginny staunte wieder. "So mal der Reihe nach Mine, du erzählst jetzt von Anfang an damit ich mir endlich ein Bild machen kann." Und Hermine fing an zu erzählen. Wie sie mit Draco in den Turm gezogen ist und das er am Anfang noch ziemlich gemein zu ihr war aber doch seine andere Seite gezeigt hat. Und als seine Mutter starb das sie ihn hinterher lief um ihn zu trösten und das sie da ganz andere seiten von ihn kennenlernte. Hermine erzählte auch von ihren Streit den sie hatten und davon was an der Treppe passierte und das er da war als sie wieder aufwachte und ihr sagte was er fühlte und sich da das erste Mal küssten. Ginny schaute ihre Freundin an: "Ach so das war das also nicht wirklich ein Umfall was bei der Treppe passiert ist?", fragte Ginny. "Nein ich habe einfach nicht aufgepasst und bin die Treppe runtergefallen." "Hm...Hermine ich weiß nicht was ich dazu sagen soll, aber ich werde dir auf jeden Fall versprechen das ich Harry und Ron nix sage unter der Bedienung das du es bald selber tust." Hermine nickte: "Das werde ich auf jeden Fall!", lächelte das braunhaarige Mädchen. " "Und du bist wirklich glücklich Hermine?" "Ja und wie Ginny das war ich schon lange nicht mehr." "Naja dann ist ja gut wenn du Glücklich bist dann freu ich mich auch für dich."**

**Beide machten sich wieder auf den Weg zurück ins Schloss. Ihr Weg führte sie auch gleich in die große Halle, den es war schon ziemlich spät geworden und es würde bald Abendessen geben. Draco lief an Hermine vorbei und lächelte sie, und sie lächelte zurück, Ginny war die einzige die das mitbekam und freute sich für ihre Freundin. Hermine setzte sich zu Harry und Ron den Tisch. Beide lächelten: "Na Mädchen Gespräch beendet." Beide Mädchen nickten. Nach den Abendessen stand die kleine Gruppe an der Treppe sie wollten sich voneinander verabschieden weil Harry und die anderen am nächsten Tag sehr früh abgeholt werden. "So Mine wir werden uns jetzt zwei Wochen nicht sehen!", umarmte Harry seine Freundin. "Aber wieso Harry, was haltet ihr den davon wenn ihr Silvester vielleicht zu mir kommt?", Harry und Ron lächelten und Ginny nickte, den sie wusste das hermine es ihnen wohl dann erzählen wollte. "Wir wissen es noch nicht Hermine aber wir werden uns deswegen sicher noch schreiben." Und alle wünschten sich eine Gute Nacht und gingen ihren weg. Hermine ging Richtung Turm und wurde von Draco aufgehalten der hinter ihr stand. "Man wieso erschreckst du mich immer so? Wo kommste du eigentlich so plötzlich her?"**

**"Ich war noch in der großen Halle,ich habe mitbekommen das Potter und so zu Silvester einladen willst warum?" "Um ihnen endlich zu erzählen was mit uns beiden ist ich kann es ihnen nicht ewig verheimlichen und ich hoffe auch das du dich vielleicht mit ihnen anfreunden kannst." Draco hatte das Gefühl er hätte sich verschluckt. "Das ist nicht dein Ernst Hermine oder?" Hermine lächelte: "Oh doch das ist mein Ernst!" beantwortet Draco seine Frage. "Draco ich verlang ja nicht das ihr gleich die besten Freunde werdet!",Draco nickte. Sie hatte wohl Recht das sie nicht ewig so weitergehen konnte. Draco nahm Hermines Hand in seine und beide gingen in ihren Turm. Es war schon spät und beide wollten ins Bett den morgen müssten sie früh aufstehen. Draco fiel jetzt erst auf das sie immer noch in getrennten Zimmer schliefen obwohl er so gerne in Hermine Nähe war. Hermine ging in ihr Zimmer um sich umzuziehen und er ging in seinen, schaute aber hermine noch mal traurig nach. Er zog sich in seinen Zimmer um legte sich in sein Bett. Er überlegte ob Hermine wohl schon schläft. Plötzlich wurde er von ein Geräusch aus den gedanken gerissen,seine Tür ging auf und niemand anders als Hermine stand plötzlich in seinen Zimmer. Sie hatte ein Bauchfreies Top und eine Hotpants an und Draco musste schluckten als er das sah. Draco stand auf und Hermine erschreckte sich etwas denn Draco stand nur mit einer Boxershorts bekleidet vor ihr. Meine Güte was für ein Körper er doch hat,einfach atemberaubend. "Hermine was ist den los? Kannst du nicht schlafen?" Sie schüttelte den Kopf. "Aber was ist es dann? Hermine versuchte ihre roten Wangen zu verstecken." "Ich...Ich...Ich wollte so gerne heute Nacht bei dir schlafen!", sprach sie endlich. Draco schaute sie überrascht und sie wurde nur noch Roter. Er nickte ging zurück in sein Bett,hob seine Decke und deutet zu Hermine auf den Platz neben ihn. Hermine lächelte sie ging zu sein Bett und legte sich neben ihn. Beide schaute sich in die Augen,bis Draco seine Lippen mit den von Hermine verschloss. Ihr Kuss war leidenschaftlich und Draco ging mit seinen Zunge an Hermines Lippen entlang um Einlass zu bekommen den sie ihn auch gewährte. Ihr Zungenspiel entwickelte sich zu einen Kampf aus den kein Sieger hervor gehen würde. Draco legte seine Hand auf Hermines Bauch und schob diese weiter Richtung Brust. Hermine erschrack und beendete den Kuss. Draco war überrascht hatte er was falsch gemacht? "Was is den los mein Engel,hab ich was falsch gemacht?" Hermine schüttelte den Kopf "Aber es ist,weisste du ich bin noch Jungfrau." Draco war jetzt noch überraschter,das hätte er nicht gedacht das hermine noch nie mit einen Mann geschlafen hat. Er dachte das sie schon einen Freund hatte. "Aber mein Engel du musst doch deswegen nicht traurig sein,ich werde dich zu nix drängen das versprech ich dir ,ich lass dir soviel Zeit wie du willst." Beide lagen jetzt wieder nebeneinander und Hermine kuschelte sich an den Blonden. Sie war froh das er so gelassen reagiert hatte. Sie schaute ihn nochmal an und sah das er schon eingeschlafen war,er sah so süß aus. Hermine kuschelte sich noch weiter an ihn und schlief dann auch ein.**

**Als sie am nächsten Morgen aufwachte,war der Platz neben ihr leer. Sie stand auf und ihr kam Draco entgegen, nur mit einen Handtuch um seiner Hüfte,Hermine wurde rot. Sie küsste ihn und ging dann in ihr Zimmer um sich anzuziehen. Die restlichen sachen packte sie in ihren Koffer diese würde noch in den Zug gebracht werden. Beide gingen runter zum Frühstück und trennten sich vor der Grossen halle. Hermine saß fast alleine an ihren Tisch die meisten waren schon weg auch Ron,Harry und Ginny wurde schon abgeholt.**

**Nach den Frühstück machte sich mit Draco auf den weg zum Bahnhof.**

**Sie stiegen in den Zug und suchte sich ein Abteil,die ganze Fahrt über erzählte Hermine von ihren Eltern und ihr zu Hause und sie hoffte sich sehr das es Draco gefallen würde. **

**Als der Zug in London ankam stiegen beide aus. Hermine sah von weiten schon ihre Eltern und fiel diesen in die Arme,Draco stand etwas abseits. "Mom, Dad das ist Draco!" Hermines Mutter nahm ihn in die Arme und Draco erinnerte das sofort an seine Mutter auch Hermine Vater umarmte ihn zu begrüsste und das verwunderte ihn noch mehr,den sowas kannte er garnicht. Alle vier machten sich aufen weg zum Auto und stiegen ein. Hermine Vater fuhr an und machte sich auf den Weg zum Haus der Grangers.**


	11. Weihnachtseinkäufe und Weihnachten bei M

Weihnachtseinkäufe und Weihnachten bei Muggel

Auf dem Weg kam Draco aus dem Staunen nicht mehr raus, er kannte die Muggel Stadt nicht, aber war dennoch begeistert was die Muggel alles bauen konnten. Das hätte er niemals gedacht. Hermine schaute ihren Freund an und musste grinsen. Sie hatte zuerst an ihrer Entscheidung ihn mit zu seinen Eltern zu nehmen gezweifelt aber jetzt ist sie sicher das es doch richtig war.

Herminés Vater hielt und alle stiegen aus. Draco sah nach vorne dort stand ein kleines Familienhaus, zwar sehr viel kleiner als das Haus, wo er wohnt, aber dennoch sah es gemütlich aus.

Das Haus war in einen hellen rot gehalten, wenn man richtig hinsah konnte man sehen das es zwei Etagen hatte. Draco fragte sich ob Hermines Zimmer oben oder unten war.

Sie gingen rein und Draco blieb im Flur stehen. Wenn man gerade durchschaute da sah man die Stube. Links neben ihm war die Küche und rechts neben ihm führte eine Treppe hoch in die nächste Etage.

Bevor man die Stube betrat war dort neben noch eine Tür. Das könnte eine Abstellkammer oder so sein doch er wusste es nicht. Er wurde aus seinen Gedanken geholt als Hermine ihn am Arm packte. "Komm ich zeig dir das Haus. Wie du hier siehst ist das die Küche"sie gingen in die Küche. Sie war ziemlich groß und in einem hellblauen Ton gehalten. An den Wänden hingen viele Schränke und in der Mitte stand ein Tisch mit vier Stühlen. Wieder zog Hermine an Dracós Hand und führte ihn in die Stube. Diese war in einem hellen Braun gehalten und runter herum stand ein großer Schrank. In der Mitte war eine große Couch und 2 Sessel wo auch in der Mitte ein Fernsehen und ein Tisch platziert war. Die Stube war nämlich nicht unbedingt klein. Auch ein Kamin schmückte das Zimmer. Hermine zog ihn nach draußen auf die Terrasse. Dort stand eine Schaukel, wo 2 Leute drauf Platz nehmen konnten und sonst war der Garten mit vielen Blumen geschmückt. Hermines Mutter scheint wohl Blumen sehr gerne zu mögen, dachte er sich. Beide gingen wieder rein. Sie blieben vor der Tür stehen die bei der Stube war. Dies ist das kleine Badezimmer. Hermine öffnete die Tür so das Draco hinein schauen konnte. In dem Bad befand sich: Eine Dusche, ein Waschbecken und eine Toilette. Es war nicht sehr groß. "So und nun zeig ich dir die obere Etage und mein Zimmer", lächelte sie. Dieses lächeln. Ja das war es, was Draco so liebte.

Oben auf der Treppe blieben sie stehen. "Also, gerade durch geht es ins Schlafzimmer meiner Eltern. Das kann ich dir jetzt nicht zeigen, das ist ihr privat Reich!", grinste Hermine. Neben der Treppe war noch ein Bad doch dieses war viel größer, darin befand sich wie unten eine Dusche, eine Toilette und ein Waschbecken aber auch eine Badewanne fand hier drinnen seinen Platz. "Dann zeig ich dir jetzt mal dein Zimmer" Hermine führte Draco zum Ende des Ganges, zu einer Tür. Hermine öffnete diese und führte ihn hinein. Der Raum war in einen dunklen Ton gehalten, dort befand sich ein Bett ein Schreibtisch und ein kleiner Schrank, in der Mitte standen schon seine Koffer. Irgendwie machte ihn das traurig. Er dachte er könnte bei Hermine schlafen aber das war wohl nix. Hermie sah das und musste grinsen. "Mach dir keine Gedanken, weißt du mein Vater will das du das Gästezimmer hast. Aber meine Mutter meinst du kannst auch nachts einfach bei mir schlafen. Muss mein Vater ja nicht wissen, meine Mutter war ja selbst nicht anders in unserem Alter!", und wieder lächelte das Mädchen. "So und zu guter Letzt zeig ich dir mein Zimmer." Neben dem Gästezimmer war noch eine Tür, diese öffnete Hermine jetzt und Draco staunte. Hermine Zimmer war mit leicht rosa Tapeten geschmückt. Er konnte einen großen Schrank sehen, einen Schreibtisch und ein Regal voller Bücher, typisch was anderes hatte er nicht erwartet und fing an zu grinsen. In der Ecke stand ein ziemlich großes Bett worin auf jeden Fall Platz für 2 war und wieder grinste er. Über dem Bett hatte Hermine sich einen Himmel befestigt, wo sie viele getrocknete Rosen reingesteckt hatte und das machte das ganze noch viel romantischer.

Hermine schaute Draco an. "Und bereust du es mit hier her gekommen zu sein?" Dieser schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein auf keinen Fall so bin wenigstens bei dir!", lächelte er und nahm Hermine in den Arm. "Wir sollen unsere Sachen auspacken und dann runter zum Essen gehen. Morgen wollen wir noch in die Stadt einkaufen ich hoffe du hast Lust naja und übermorgen ist ja schon Heiligabend!", und das Mädchen lächelte wieder. Draco drückte ihr noch einen Kuss auf den Mund und ging dann ins sein Zimmer um seine Sachen auszupacken.

Nachdem er die gemacht hatte ging er runter in die Küche zum Essen. Hermine saß bereits da und deutete auf den Platz neben sie, wo Draco dann auch Platz nahm.

Draco wollte es nicht zugeben aber fühlte sich wohl in dieser Familie. Er war froh bei Hermine zu sein.

Beide saßen in Hermines Zimmer, redeten und lachten viel, auf einmal fing Hermine laut an zu gähnen.

"Ui du scheinst aber schon ziemlich müde zu sein!", grinste er und wollte sich erheben um in sein Zimmer zu gehen doch Hermine hielt ihn am Handgelenk fest. "Nein bitte blieb bei mir, ich kann niemals alleine schlafen wenn ich weiß das du in dem Zimmer neben mir schläfst!", lächelte sie und Draco lächelte zurück.

Hermine die schon die ganze Zeit ihre Schlafsachen anhatte schlüpfte unter die Decke. Draco zog sich bis auf die Boxershorts aus und tat es ihr gleich. Hermine hatte sich noch nicht daran gewohnt Draco fast ohne zu sehen und versuchte deswegen ihre leicht geröteten Wangen zu verbergen.

"Na mein Engel wird doch wohl nicht etwa rot?", lächelte er. Jetzt wurde das Mädchen erst recht rot. "Das gibt aber eine Strafe Draco Malfoy!", grinste sie und fiel über ihn her um ihn durch zu kitzeln. Beide tobten ausgelassen und lachten viel bevor sie Arm in Arm in einen festen Schlaf fielen.

Draco schlug morgens früh die Augen auf weil die Sonnenstrahlen ihn direkt ins Gesicht schienen.

Er schaute neben sich und sah zu Hermine die sich fast komplett unter der Decke versteckt hatte und immer noch fest schlief. Er kam ins Grübeln, niemals hätte er gedacht das er mal was mit ihr anfangen würde. Zumal er sie früher immer so beschimpft hatte. Aber jetzt war er glücklich das Hermine bei ihm war. Er überlegte Hermine noch etwas schlafen zu lassen. Er stand auf und ging ins Badezimmer um sich zu Duschen. Dann ging er runter, Hermines Eltern waren schon lange wach und wünschten den blonden Jungen einen wunderschönen Guten Morgen. Draco war das alles nicht gewohnt den bei sich zu Hause aß er sehr sehr selten mit seinen Eltern und jetzt, wo seine Mutter nicht mehr lebte, wusste er gar nicht ob sein Vater ihn überhaupt noch bei sich haben wollte. Er setzte sich an den Tisch und Mrs Granger stellte ihn eine heiße Schokolade hin, er lächelte. Mr Granger verließ das Haus und gab seiner Frau einen Kuss zum Abschied. "So Draco es ist schön dich auch mal alleine zu Gesicht zu bekommen!",die ältere Frau wurde ernst. "Hermine hat uns sehr viel über dich erzählt und umso überraschter waren wir als sie dich plötzlich als ihren Freund vorstellte. Aber das was wir von dir kennen gelernt haben, kann man mit den was Hermine erzählt hat gar nicht vergleichen deswegen möchte ich dich fragen was genau eigentlich passiert ist." Draco nickte und fing an zu erzählen. Er fing beim ersten Schuljahr an. Er erzählte wie er Hermine am Anfang beschimpft hatte und wie das alles bis zu diesem Schuljahr weitergeht er erzählte das sie zusammen in einen Turm kam und er andere Seiten von Hermine kennenlernte und das er merkte das er sie doch nicht so hasste wie er dachte. Und er erzählte auch von dem Tod seiner Mutter und das Hermine da für ihn da und er erzählte von dem Streit den sie hatten und das sie sich dann endlich ihre Gefühle offenbart haben. Er endete damit, dass er Mrs Granger sagte, das er ihre Tochter wirklich liebte und sie niemals verlieren will. Was aber beide nicht wusste Hermine war schon die ganze Zeit wach. Sie stand auf dem Flur und hatte alles mit angehört. Sie musste sich zusammen reißen, nicht zu weinen. Sie wusste das Draco sie liebte aber sie wusste nicht das sie ihn so viel bedeutete. Traurig schaute Draco auf seine Hände. Bis Mrs Granger seine Hand in ihre nahm. "Ich glaube dir Draco und ich hoffe ihr beide werdet glücklich!", nickte sie nun.

Sie schaute auf die Uhr und erschrak:" Meine Güte ich muss auch los zur Arbeit und du solltest langsam Hermine wecken wenn ihr beide heute noch einkaufen wollt." Draco stand auf und wollte gerade hochgehen als Hermine in die Küche kam. Sie wollte nicht sagen das sie schon länger da war, das sollte ihr Geheimnis bleiben. Doch nun wusste sie was für Gefühle Draco für sie hatte. Sie hätte nie gedacht das sie so stark sind. Sie gähnte und sagte:" Guten Morgen ihr beide." "Guten morgen mein Liebling", Mrs Granger gab ihrer Tochter einen Bussi, drückte Draco nochmal und verschwand dann aus der Tür. Draco und Hermine setzte sich. Hermine belegte sich ein Brötchen und fing an zu frühstücken. Draco der schon gegessen hatte schaute sie nur an. "Sobald ich mit Frühstücken fertig bin werden wir zur Bushaltestelle gehen und dann in die Stadt fahren, dann lernst du mal die Muggelstadt kennen außerdem brauchst du noch was anderes zum anziehen du hast ja kaum Muggelsachen oder?" Draco nickte aber widersprach, mit der Begründung er fühlte sich wohl in seinen Sachen. "Ja das glaub ich dir aber du kannst in der Muggelwelt nicht ewig mit den Sachen rumlaufen!", lächelte sie und er gab sich geschlagen. Nachdem Hermine aufgegessen hatte zogen sich beide an und gingen zur Bushaltestelle, sie mussten laufen da der Bus schon da stand. Beide stiegen ein und Draco staunte den sowas kannte er aus der Zauberwelt nicht. Beide suchten sich weit hinten einen Platz und fuhren in die Stadt.

Ungefähr eine halbe Stunde später stiegen sie wieder aus und Draco kam aus dem Staunen nicht mehr raus. Die ganze Straße war voll von Einkaufsgeschäften. Er sah verschiedene Klamotten Geschäfte, Buchläden und Schmuckläden. Gerade überlegte er sich das er zum Glück etwas von sein Zaubergeld in Muggelgeld eingetauscht hatte und er dachte das es wohl reichen würde was er dabei hatte.

Ungefähr 2 Std später waren beide mit mehren Tüten bepackt und Hermine wollte nochmal in einen Buchladen und Draco wollte in einen anderen Laden. Beide sprachen sich ab das sie sich in einer halben Stunde wiedertreffen würden und gingen jeder in eine anderen Richtung. Doch Draco ging nicht in den Laden wo er rein wollte sondern ging in ein Schmuckgeschäft. Das gleiche tat auch Hermine nur ging sie in einen anderen Schmuckladen. Beide trafen sich wieder und machten sich auf den Weg zum Bus. Zu Hause angekommen brachten sie erstmal ihre ganze Einkäufe nach oben und Hermine nahm alle Sachen für Draco aus den Tüten auch sie hatte sich etwas gegönnt. Draco besass jetzt 3 neue Jeanshosen, Pullover, T-Shirts und etwas Unterwäsche. Hermine wusste das er welche hatte, aber sie konnte nicht anders sie fand sie einfach zu toll. Sie liebte das Muster was man auf der Boxershorts sehen konnte und lächelte als sie sich Draco in der Shorts vorstellte. Draco packte die ganze Sachen im Nebenzimmer in sein Schrank und packte dann mit Hermine ihre Sachen aus. Sie hatte sich für morgen Abend für die Bescherung ein schönes schwarzes Kleid gekauft. Draco gefiel es schon als sie es nur zur Anprobe anhatte und er freute sich schon darauf wenn sie es morgen tragen würde. Noch dazu hatte sich Hermine eine neue Hose und einige Oberteile gekauft. Nachdem sie alles weggeräumt hatte ließen sie sich erschöpft auf Bett fallen. Draco nahm Hermine in den Arm und küsste sie. "Weist du, das war der beste Tag in meinen ganzen Leben ich hatte noch nie so viel Spaß", lächelte er. Hermine küsste ihn und fuhr unter sein Pullover. "Brr du hast ja eiskalte Hände!" schauderte er. "Tja das passiert nun mal bei den Wetter draußen!" lächelte sie. Beide wurden gestört als irgendwas an Hermines Fenster ratterte.

Hermine schaute zum Fenster und erkannte Hedwig. Sie ging und öffnete der weißen Eule das Fenster. Diese flog rein und ließ sich auf Hermines Schulter nieder. Sie streckte Hermine ihr Bein hin, so das diese den Brief entgegen nehmen konnte. Hedwig glitt von ihrer Schulter und machte es sich auf Hermine Bett bequem. Draco schaute seine Freundin an. "Es ist ein Brief von Harry", rief sie freudig und Draco knurrte. Hermine fing an zu lesen.

Hallo Mine

Wie geht's dir den so?

Mir, Ron und allen andern geht's sehr gut, es macht wie immer

sehr viel Spaß hier im Fuchsbau.

Was ich dich eigentlich fragen wollte ist, was den nun mit Silvester ist. Du hattest mich doch mal darauf angesprochen, also wir würden sehr gerne kommen.

Und wenn du nix dagegen hast könnten wir dann ja solange bleiben bis wir wieder nach

Hogwarts müssen. Mit wir mein ich Ginny, Ron und ich.

Schreib zurück wann wir bei dir sein soll und werden da sein.

Vielen Liebe Grüße deine Freunde

Jetzt erst fiel Hermine ein das sie Draco davon noch nix erzählt hatte, doch dieser hatte etwas über ihrer Schulter mitgelesen und nickte nur:"Es wird wohl an der Zeit sein das ich versuche mich mit Potter und Weasley zu vertragen!" grinste er. Hermine konnte nicht glauben was er gerade gesagt hatte und musste lächeln, den sie freute sich sehr darüber.

Sie setzte sich gleich an ihren Schreibtisch und schrieb einen Antwortbrief.

Lieber Harry

Kommt mal am 27.12 und ich hoffe du hast Ron gesagt das Draco

bei mir ist, du weißt doch ich hab ihn mitgenommen

weil er ja nicht nach Hause konnte.

Ihr könnt da solange bleiben bis wir wieder nach Hogwarts müssen.

Ich freue mich schon auf euch.

Eure Mine

Hermine wusste, das Harry wusste das zwischen ihr und Draco mehr ist. Doch das konnte sie ja nicht so offen in einen Brief schreiben. Mine band Hedwig den Brief ans Bein und die Weiße Eule flog ihren Weg.

Der restlichte Tag war schnell vergangen, nun waren Hermine und Draco unten und schmückten mit ihren Eltern den Weihnachtsbaum. Zuerst war Draco sehr überrascht den sowas kannte er nicht und Hermine versuchte ihn zu erklären das Muggel sowas immer taten und mit der Zeit fand Draco diesen Baum sogar schön. Nachdem sie mit den Schmücken fertig waren wünschten beide, Hermines Eltern eine Gute Nacht und gingen hoch. Draco wurde aber nochmal zurück gehalten und Hermine ging schon nach Oben. Mrs Granger streckte ihn ihre Hand hin und er wusste nicht genau was das bedeuten sollte. "Naja da du ja fast zur Familie gehörst sollten wir uns mit Du ansprechen! Ich bin Lilien und das ist mein Mann Dan!", und beide reichten ihm die Hand und lächelten. Dann ging auch er nach oben. Hermine wollte sofort wissen was los war und als sie erfuhr das Draco ihre Eltern jetzt bei Namen nennen durfte freute sie sich sehr. Das hieß nämlich das sie Draco akzeptierten. Beide legte sich ins Bett und schliefen nach diesen anstrengenden Tag sofort ein.

Der nächste Tag verging relativ schnell. Gegen Abend gingen beide in ihre Zimmer um sich umzuziehen. Hermine und auch Draco packte noch ein kleines Geschenk für den anderen ein. Draco wartet vor Hermines Tür um mit ihr nach unten zu gehen. Als sie raus kam, kam er aus den Staunen nicht mehr raus. Das schwarze Kleid stand ihr einfach perfekt, es betonte ihre ganze Figur. Ihre Haare hatte sie hochgesteckt und nahm Draco nun bei der Hand um mit ihn nach unten zu gehen.

Von unten hörten beide schon Weihnachtsmusik. Als beide die Stube betraten wurde Hermien auch von ihren Eltern gemustert. Hermine schaute unter den Weihnachtsbaum und sah viele Geschenkte. Sie sah auch Geschenke die von ihren Freund Harry, Ron und Ginny waren. Alle beschenkten sich und Draco war verwundert darüber das auch er was von Hermines Eltern bekam. Es waren zwar nur Kleinigkeiten wenn er überlegte was er zu Hause bekam aber trotzdem war er glücklich. Auch er hatte was für ihre Eltern und diese freuten sich sehr.

Dann ging er zu Hermine küsste sie und drückte ihr ein kleines Geschenk in die Hand mit den Worten ́Fröhliche Weihnachten mein Engeĺ und Hermine tat es ihn gleich. Er war ziemlich überrascht aber freute sich sehr. Hermine packte das Geschenk aus und ihre Augen fingen an zu leuchten als sie das sah was sich darin befand. Sie nahm es raus und schaute es sich genauer an. Es war ein Armband das mit einer Gravur geschmückt war wo drauf stand:"Ich liebe dich für immer und ewig." Hermine fiel Draco um den Hals und band sich das Geschenk um ihr Gelenk. Draco machte in der Zwischenzeit sein Packet auf und Hermine schaute ihn dabei an. Auch er staunte nicht schlecht. In den Schachtel befanden sich zwei Ketten. Er kannte sowas nicht deswegen schaute er erstmal etwas überrascht. Hermine ging zu ihn und erklärte das jeder eine Kette bekommen sollte. sie und er und dass, wenn man beide Hälfte zusammen führt, sie ein herz ergeben wo drauf steht das sie sich Lieben. Jetzt verstand Draco und schloss seine Hermine in die Arme. Er nahm eine der Ketten und band sie Hermine um und das gleiche tat sie auch bei ihn. Er steckte sich seine Kette in sein Pullover aber das störte Hermine nicht, die Hauptsache war das er sie überhaupt trug. Hermine ging zum Baum und schnappte sich die Geschenke von ihren Freunden. Es waren mehrere, sie hatte auch von Fred und George was bekommen und von Charlie und Bill. Sie freute sich sehr darüber. Molly Weasley hatte sie auch nicht vergessen. Und jetzt erst merkte Draco wieder das er eigentlich keine Freunde hatte den von seinen Leuten aus Slytherin hatte er nie was bekommen.

Hermine holte ihn aus seinen Gedanken "Hier das Geschenk ist noch für dich." Der Blonde Junge schaute überrascht auf das kleine Packet und sah das es von Potter war. "Tja weißt du Draco Harry denkt eben auch an dich!", lächelte sie,"weißt du, er weiß von uns und er freut sich für mich. Er will sich auch gerne wieder mit dir vertragen." Draco glaubte nicht was er da hörte und schaute immer noch auf das Packet. Vorsichtig packte er es aus und zum Vorschein kam ein Schreib-Set in den Slytherin Farben noch nie bekam er was von einen aus Hogwarts und jetzt sowas, ein Brief lag dabei.

Fröhliche Weihnachten Draco, sorry ich darf doch Draco sagen?

Ich wusste leider nicht was du so magst deswegen dachte

ich das könnte genau das richtige für dich sein.

Pass bitte gut auf Hermine auf, sie hat es verdient.

Harry

Niemals hätte Draco es für möglich gehalten etwas von Harry Potter zu bekommen. Er konnte es nicht zeigen aber trotzdem freute er sich sehr darüber und das sah auch Hermine. Sie hatte von Ron ein Buch bekommen und von Harry das gleiche Schreib-Set nur in den Gryfindor Farben und ein Armband, mit perlen was sie sehr schön fand, und von Ginny hatte sie eine sehr schöne Haarspange bekommen. Sie erschrak als Draco sie in den Arm nahm. "Weißt du was mein Engel?" "Nein was den?", lächelte sie. "Das ist mit Abstand das schönste Weihnachtsfest was ich je erlebt hab", und küsste seine Freundin. Hermine war sehr glücklich das er bei ihr war. Lilien und Dan holte beide aus ihren Träumen, den es sollte essen geben. Sie setzten sich an den Tisch und aßen und verbrachten dann noch einen schönen Weihnachtsabend zusammen.


	12. Eine Nacht zu Zweit

Eine Nacht zu Zweit

Lange saßen alle noch bei Tisch und redeten, Draco fühlte sich so wohl wie schon lange nicht mehr. Er dachte darüber nach was gewesen wäre, wenn Hermine ihn nicht überredet hätte mit zu kommen, denn dann würde er jetzt in Hogwarts sitzen und sich vielleicht langweilen. Er fasste sich an den Pullover, dorthin wo die Kette war. Noch nie hatte er von einem Mädchen etwas bekommen und er schwor sich, dass er diese Kette für immer in Ehren halten würde. Er wurde von Hermine aus seinen Gedanken gerissen. „Draco kommst du? Wir sollten langsam schlafen gehen, es ist schon nach Mitternacht." Dieser stand auf und folgte Hermine in ihr Zimmer, Hermine wusste, dass ihre Mutter das nicht gerne sah, aber heute Nacht wollte sie mit Draco zusammen sein. Hermine war auch bereit dafür, sie wollte sich Draco hingeben, aber sie hatte Angst ihm das zu sagen. Doch eine Frage brannte ihr noch auf der Zunge und diese wollte sie jetzt stellen! „Draco sag mal hm...naja hast du schon...naja ich meine bist du noch?" „Was? Was willst du mir sagen Hermine?" Sie holte noch einmal tief Luft und sprudelte drauf los. „Draco hast du schon mal mit einem Mädchen geschlafen?" Dieser schaute sie jetzt ziemlich überrascht an und nickte, „Ja, habe ich schon." Hermine überraschte das nicht sehr, aber irgendwo hatte sie sich doch gewünscht die Erste zu sein. Sie ging zu ihm und fing an ihn zu küssen. Draco war so überrascht, dass er nicht wirklich einordnen konnte was Hermine jetzt vorhatte. Sie löste sich von ihm, setzte sich auf ihr Bett und zog ihn dann auf sich. Draco hatte seine Überraschung hinter sich und ließ alles mit sich machen was Hermine plante.

"Hermine was hast du vor?" „Draco ich...ich bin...ich bin bereit für dich!" Jetzt war Draco erst Recht überrascht, er wollte mit Hermine schlafen und zwar sehr gerne, nur hatte er Angst ihr weh zu tun, weil er ja genau wusste, dass sie noch Jungfrau war. Und deswegen wollte er sehr vorsichtig sein, aber er wollte, dass sie das wusste er. Er lag immer noch auf ihr, fing an sie küssen. Erst langsam und mit der Zeit wurde immer heftiger und leidenschaftlicher. Er drückte seine Zunge gegen ihre Lippe und bat um Einlass den ihm Hermine auch gab, beide begannen einen Kampf mit ihren Zungen, einen Kampf aus dem wohl kein Sieger hervor gehen würde. Sie lösten sich von einander und Draco schaute Hermine in die Augen. „Hermine ich liebe dich und ich gebe dich nie wieder her." Hermine lächelte „Ich Liebe dich auch Draco."

Vorsichtig schob Draco Hermines Kleid hoch, so, dass er es ihr über den Kopf ziehen konnte und Hermine jetzt nur noch in Unterwäsche vor ihm lag. Sie legte beschämt den Kopf beiseite und errötete leicht, als ob sie sich schämte, sich ihm so zu zeigen, aber sie wollte, dass er sah wie ihr Körper war. Draco staunte, „Hermine du bist wunderschön." Das freute sie sehr, mit so einem Kompliment hätte sie nicht gerechnet und wurde dadurch mutiger selbst weiterzumachen. Sie setzte sich auf und zog Draco den Pullover über den Kopf und das T-Shirt gleich mit, so dass sie einen Blick auf seine nackte Brust werfen konnte. Dann machte sie sich an seiner Hose zu schaffen, Draco half ihr indem er sich aufrichtete und sich die Hose hinunter striff, so dass er nur noch in Boxershorts vor ihr stand. Er legte sich wieder aufs Bett neben Hermine und fing wieder an sie zu küssen, erst ganz sanft dann immer stürmischer. Er zog Hermine hoch und fuhr mit seinen Finger zum Verschluss des BHs und öffnete ihn, dass sich der BH von Hermine Brust schälte und ihr Fleisch zu erkennen gab. Hermine hatte eine wohlgeformte, runde große Brust, stellte Draco jetzt fest und sie gefiel ihm, vorsichtig berührte er sie, Hermine, die dieses Gefühl nicht kannte, erschrak.

Draco schaute sie an, „Keine Angst, ich verspreche dir ich tue dir nicht weh und ich werde nichts machen was dir nicht gefällt." Hermine entspannte sich wieder, schloss die Augen und ließ Draco machen. Dieser berührte wieder vorsichtig ihre Brust und fing an sie leicht zu massieren, Hermine wollte es nicht zeigen aber es gefiel ihr sichtlich. Vorsichtig führte der Slytherin seinen Mund zu Hermines Brustwarzen und fing an daran zu saugen, wie ein Baby, nun konnte die Gryfindor einen Seufzer nicht mehr unterdrücken. Vorsichtig wanderte seine Hand zu ihrem Lustbereich und strich dort entlang, auf und nieder, Draco merkte das Hermine feucht wurde, denn ihr Slip wurde nass. Deswegen beschloss er sie auch davon zu befreien. Hermine ließ ihn gewähren und lag schnell völlig nackt vor Draco, immer noch schämte sie sich leicht, was ihre roten Wangen zeigten, Draco konnte nur sagen, „Du bist einfach wunderschön, mein Engel." Vorsichtig glitt er wieder mit seinen Finger zwischen ihre Schenken und machte sich dort zu schaffen. Hermine musste stöhnen, sie schloss die Augen. Gewand glitt Draco mit seinen Fingern hinein in Hermines Lustbereich, diese beugte sich auf und fing wieder an zu stöhnen. Er streichelte mit den Fingern immer rein und raus, bedacht darauf sie nicht zu verletzen. Draco zog sich zurück und schaute Hermine an, welche es störte, dass er aufgehört hatte und merkte dass sie beobachtet wurde. Sie öffnete ihre Augen. Sie wollte Draco auch verwöhnen, obwohl sie so etwas noch nie gemacht hatte, trotzdem setzte sie sich auf und drückte Draco aufs Bett, sie schaute hinunter zu seiner Boxershorts und sah seine Erregung dadurch. Jetzt war es Draco der sich schämte und leicht rot wurde und Hermine musste lächeln. Sie zog ihm sein letztes Kleidungsstück aus und Draco schloss die Augen.

Hermine schaute hinunter zu seinem Glied, sie wusste nicht wirklich was sie machen sollte, deswegen nahm sie es in die Hand und fuhr mit ihren Finger auf und ab. Ein Stöhnen von Draco zeigte ihr, dass sie wohl auf dem richtigen Weg war. Sie überlegte was sie jetzt tun könne, und weil sie nicht verklemmt wirken wollte, ging sie vorsichtig mit der Zunge an die Spitze seines Gliedes und Draco entwich ein weiteres Stöhnen. Draco gefiel es, aber niemals hätte er gedacht dass Hermine so weit gehen würde, aber dennoch ließ er sie machen, denn sie wird schon wissen was tut, dachte er sich. Hermine nahm sein Schaft mit dem Mund auf und fing an daran zu saugen, Draco hatte das Gefühl zu explodieren, er wollte jetzt noch nicht kommen, deswegen beugte er sich hoch, und nahm Hermines Kopf in seine Hände damit sie aufhören konnte. Verwundert schaute sie ihn an. „Hat es dir nicht gefallen? Hab ich etwas falsch gemacht?" Der Angesprochene schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, nein, du hast alles richtig gemacht, aber ich möchte nicht jetzt schon kommen, sonst hast du ja nichts mehr davon" und er lächelte. Er drückte Hermine auf Bett und legte sich leicht auf sie und Hermine merkte dass sie langsam unruhig wurde, denn jetzt bekam sie Angst. Draco sah ihr das an und küsste sie beruhigend, sodass sich ihre Lust wieder entfachen konnte. Er löste sich von ihr und schaute ihr in die Augen, und sie nickte, so wusste er dass sie bereit für ihn war. Er setzte sein Glied direkt vor ihren Eingang und drang langsam in sie ein, als er einen Widerstand spürte schaute er sie an. Hermine nickte, Draco wollte ihr nicht wehtun und ging deswegen ganz langsam voran, er merkte dass er gerade dabei war ihr Jungfernhäutchen zu zerreißen und schaute zu Hermine, sah dass sie zusammen zuckte als es zerriss.  
Erst waren es Schmerzen, doch diese verwandelten sich in Lust. Und Draco bewegte sich immer heftiger in ihr. Bis er mit einen letzten Stoß sich in ihr ergoss, auch Hermine kam und hatte das Gefühl soviel Glück noch nie gefühlt zu haben, denn sie war glücklich.   
Draco zog sich aus ihr zurück und legte sich neben sie. Hermine schaute ihn an und lächelte. Mein Erstes Mal war schöner als ich dachte flüsterte sie ihm ins Ohr küsste ihn und schlief daraufhin gleich ein.  
Draco lag noch etwas wach und dachte über den ganzen Tag nach, so glücklich wie jetzt war er wohl schon lange nicht mehr gewesen. Eine Stunde später versank dann auch er ins Land der Träume.


	13. Besuch der Freunde

Besuch der FReunde

Die restlichen Tage vergingen wie im Flug und so war der Tag gekommen an dem Ron, Harry und Ginny bei Hermine zu Besuch kommen wollten. Hermines Eltern kannten die Drei ja schon, deswegen war sie nur aufgeregt, weil sie sich sozusagen verstecken musste, da Ron ja nicht wusste was zwischen ihr und Draco lief. Sie durfte es Ron nicht antun das er es plötzlich mitbekommen würde.Und sie hatte sich fest vorgenommen es ihm in der Zeit in der sie da waren zu erzählen. Das einzige was sie noch nicht wusste war, wie.

Sie stand gerade in der Küche und war dabei einen Kuchen zu backen, hinter ihr stand Draco, küsste ihren Hals und sie musste kichern. „Nicht Draco, hör auf, sonst werd ich ja nie mit meinen Kuchen fertig." „Ich kann einfach nicht genug von dir bekommen mein Engel. Wie kommen Potter und die anderen denn her?" „Draco, erstens möchte ich, dass du Harry sagst, du die anderen beiden auch mit Namen ansprichst und zweitens hat Harry versprochen die Tür zu nehmen, damit wir nicht plötzlich überrascht werden, weil Ron doch noch nicht weiß, was uns beide verbindet." „Na toll, heißt das etwa ich darf dich die ganze Zeit nicht mal berühren?"  
"Ja genau, das heißt es Draco Malfoy!" So wie Hermine seinen Namen aussprach, wusste er dass sie es wirklich ernst meinte und er nickte nur. Hermine drehte sich um und buk den Kuchen weiter, den sie paar Minuten später in den Ofen schob, Draco stand da und schaute ihr zu. Er hoffte für sich, dass Hermine es fertig bringen würde, Weasley zu erzählen, dass sie zusammen waren. Aber so wie er Hermine kannte würde sie das schon hinbekommen, denn die drei sind ja schließlich lange genug bei ihr. ‚Wo würden die drei eigentlich schlafen?'

Um seine Frage beantwortet zu wissen, drehte er sich wieder zu Hermine. Diese war gerade fertig und lächelte ihn an. „Sag mal, wo werden die drei eigentlich schlafen Engelchen?" Hermine schaute ihn, und musste grinsen, „Keine Angst du kannst weiterhin bei mir im Zimmer schlafen. Mein Vater hat vor langer Zeit den Keller in ein Besucherzimmer umgebaut, da stehen zwei Betten drin und da Harry und Ginny sowieso zusammen sind, denke ich mal werden die beiden sich ein Bett wohl teilen können." Jetzt war es Draco der grinste, denn er freute sich. Er hatte schon befürchtet die letzte Zeit allein in seinem Zimmer schlafen zu müssen. Er nahm seine Hermine in den Arm und beide küssten sich, bis sie von einem Klingeln unterbrochen wurden. „Das werden sie wohl sein", Hermine löste sich von Draco und machte die Tür auf. Kaum war diese offen wurde sie auch schon ganz stürmisch von Ginny begrüßt.

Auch Harry und Ron fielen ihr die Arme. Alle gingen hinein und schauten Draco an, keiner wollte ihm so wirklich hallo sagen, doch Ginny machte den Anfang. Sie ging hin, _reichte ihm die Hand _und sprach „Schön, dass du da bist, ich hoffe das werden ein paar tolle Tage." Auch Harry gab ihm die Hand und lächelte. „Danke Harry für dein Geschenk, ich habe mich wirklich gefreut." nun lächelte Draco. Harry wunderte sich, er wunderte sich darüber dass Draco sich bedankte und noch mehr wunderte er sich dass er ihn mit seinem Namen ansprach. Nur Ron sagte nichts, er _nickte ihm nur zu _und schaute ihn mit kaltem Blick an, dieses blieb Hermine nicht unbemerkt und sie schüttelte den Kopf. Um das Klima _wieder zu beruhigen, sagte _Hermine mittenrein dass sie einen Kuchen _im Ofen _habe, der gleich fertig sein müsste. „Setzt euch doch schon mal alle in die Stube.", als Harry vorbei ging flüsterte er ihr noch einmal zu, dass er sie später noch unter vier Augen sprechen möchte. Hermine nickte, denn sie wusste ja worum es ging. Sicher wollte er mit ihr über Draco sprechen, da sie vor Harry keine Geheimnisse hatte was dies anging. Sie ging in die Küche und holte den Kuchen heraus, sie musste lächeln, er war ihr wirklich gut gelungen. Sie schnitt ihn in 12 Teile und ging dann damit in die Stube. Alle griffen sich ein Stück und bissen hinein, „Lecker Hermine, da hast du dich ja selbst übertroffen!" die Angesprochene musste lächeln und wurde etwas rot. Lange saßen sie _nur da,_ redeten über alles Mögliche und Draco wurde ins Gespräch miteinbezogen, worüber er sich sehr freute. Alle außer Ron redeten mit, und im Stillen hoffte er dass auch Ron irgendwann den Hass gegen ihn loswerden würde. Hermine schaute Harry an und dieser nickte. „_Hermine würdest du mich bitte begleiten, ich möchte mir die Beine vertreten und etwas mit dir besprechen_." Draco wusste worum es ging und er war sich sicher, dass Ginny_ auch eine Ahnung hatte_, nur Ron war der einzige_ Ahnungslose_.

In den dicken Winter und mit Schal eingepackt gingen Harry und Hermine die Strassen entlang. Sie schaute auf die Wege, welche voller Schnee lagen und überlegte ob sie alle nicht mal wieder eine Schneeballschlacht machen sollten, _in der Erinnerung an früher_. Sie schaute Harry an und der wusste worum es ging. „Wir können ja die anderen fragen, ich denke jeder sollte mal wieder einfach Kind sein dürfen." Hermine lächelte, doch schnell wurde ihr Lächeln weniger und sie schaute Harry ernst an. „Also was wolltest du jetzt mit mir besprechen, denn ich wollte nicht so lange weg bleiben, sonst schlagen sich Ron und Draco noch die Köpfe ein." „Hermine du weißt worum es geht, du musst Ron endlich erzählen was zwischen dir und Draco ist." „Ja Harry, das werde ich auch bald machen, ihr seid ja schließlich fast eine Woche hier, da wird sich das schon ergeben. Aber mal ehrlich Harry, Ron muss doch schon längst gemerkt haben, dass er für mich nur ein Freund ist, nicht mehr und nicht weniger." „Hermine du kennst doch Ron, er merkt alles immer später als die anderen." Hermine musste wegen diesen Kommentar grinsen, „Ja, da hast du wohl Recht, aber trotzdem, er ist ein sehr guter Freund und ich will ihn als Freund nicht verlieren und ich hoffe echt dass er es akzeptieren wird dass ich mit Draco zusammen bin." Harry nickte und hoffte es auch, _obwohl er eher vom Gegenteil überzeugt war, _doch das wollte er Hermine nicht sagen. Beide machten sich langsam wieder auf den Weg zurück. Als sie gerade in die Wohnung kam zitterte Hermine mehr als draußen. „Meine Güte ist das kalt, man sollte den Winter echt abschaffen." stöhnte Hermine und Harry musste grinsen, alle anderen saßen immer noch in der Stube wo sie vorher auch waren. Hermine setzte sich zwischen sie und wärmte ihre Hände am Feuer. Harry blieb an der Tür stehen.

Lange redeten sie, bis Hermine auf die Uhr sah und erschrak, „Ui, meine Güte, schon so spät! Es wird Zeit, dass ich das Essen mache. Ginny bist du so nett und hilfst mir?" Ginny lächelte und begleitet Hermine in die Küche. Harry rief sie noch einmal zurück, „Sag mal Kleine, wann kommen eigentlich deine Eltern?" „oh die kommen heute recht spät Harry." Und Hermine ging zu Ginny in die Küche. Als das Essen fertig war deckten die Jungs den Tisch. Draco schaute auf den Tisch und sah das die Mädels sich richtig Mühe gegeben hatten. Alle setzten sich und fingen an zu essen. Nach etwa einer Stunde waren sie fertig.

„Meine Güte ich platz gleich!" rief Ron so nebenbei dazwischen, „das war echt lecker Hermine und Ginny." „Gut wenn euch das so geschmeckt hat, dann könnt ihr ja auch abräumen und abwaschen." Ron schaute Hermine ganz belämmert an, denn mit sowas hätte er nicht gerechnet. Gerade wollte er aufstehen, als Harry ihn zurück hielt. „Lass nur Ron, das machen Draco und ich." Draco wusste, dass Harry auch noch mit ihm reden wollte und nickte. Als beide in der Küche standen, fingen sie mit dem Abwasch an, Draco stand mit einen Handtuch neben Harry und wartete immer darauf das Geschirr, das Harry abgewaschen hatte abzutrocknen. Harry fing an zu sprechen, „Draco, Hermine ist mir sehr wichtig, sie ist wie eine Schwester für mich und ich möchte nicht, dass es ihr schlecht geht, deswegen bitte ich dich, mach sie nicht unglücklich, denn so glücklich wie sie zur Zeit mit dir ist, habe ich sie schon lange nicht mehr gesehen." Draco schaute Harry etwas überrascht an und nickte. „Harry, ich werde sie niemals unglücklich machen, dafür liebe ich sie einfach viel zu sehr." „Aber sag mir Draco, wie soll das erst werden wenn dein Vater davon erfährt?" da war wieder das Thema, was Draco die ganze Zeit verdrängt hatte, „Das weiß ich leider noch nicht, aber du weißt, dass mein Vater ein starker und geschätzter Mann ist und das nicht nur im Ministerium, sondern auch bei den Todessern." Harrys Blick wurde eisig, „Ich warne dich Draco, wenn ich mitbekomme, dass du zum Todesser wirst, dann wirst du mich kennen lernen." Draco nickte, „Ich habe nicht mehr vor einer zu werden, ja früher war es mein Traum, aber jetzt will ich nur noch eins und das ist mit Hermine zusammen leben."  
Nachdem beide fertig waren mit dem Abwasch, gingen sie in die Stube, es war schon Recht spät geworden, deswegen sagte Draco allen Gute Nacht und ging nach oben. Hermine ging mit in den Keller um allen Bettwäsche zu geben. Zum Schluss nahm sie jeden nochmal in den Arm und wünschte ihnen eine Gute Nacht und ging dann auch hoch. Draco lag schon im Bett und wartete nur auf Hermine. Als sie sich zu ihm legte, legte er seinen Arm um sie und schlief ein, aber Hermine blieb noch etwas wach. Sie wusste was Harry mit Draco besprochen hatte und sie musste zugeben, dass sie Angst davor hatte, Angst wenn Lucius Malfoy erfahren würde, dass sein Sohn mit einer Muggelgeborenen zusammen ist, Angst davor wenn er erfuhr, dass sein Sohn kein Todesser mehr werden wollte. Was würde dann wohl geschehen? Sehr unruhig und mit diesen Gedanken schlief sie schließlich ein.


	14. Das Ende einer Freundschaft?

_An dieser Stelle möchte ich mich bei allen bedanken die mir ein Kommi gegeben haben,und hoffe das es noch weitere geben wird!  
Viel spass beim lesen  
Eure Angel_

Das Ende einer Freundschaft?

Mittlerweile waren schon zwei Tage vergangen, bald war Silvester und das Neue Jahre würde anfangen. Und zu Hermines Verwunderung fing sogar Ron an sich mit Draco zu verstehen. Zwar nicht unbedingt wie die besten Freunde, aber die beiden mieden sich nicht mehr so offensichtlich. Hermine dachte lange darüber nach, wie sie es Ron am besten sagen sollte, dass sie mit Draco zusammen war, aber es fiel ihr einfach so schwer die richtigen Worte zu finden. Gerade saß Hermine draußen im Garten, trotz Schnee und Kälte fühlte sie sich dort sehr wohl und war auch öfter zwischen dem weißen Glanz anzutreffen. Hier hatte sie genug Zeit um nachzudenken, hier würde sie keiner stören.  
Ron, Ginny und Harry waren in die Winkelgasse gegangen, denn sie wollten sich mit den Zwillingen Goerge und Fred treffen und Draco war gerade unter der Dusche.

In der Winkelgasse standen die drei bei den Weasley Zwillingen und scherzten mit ihnen rum,George und Fred zeigten ihn gerade ihre Neue Erfindungen und zogen sie mit einigen Sachen auf. Bis Ginny das Wort erhob und sagte das sie ja mal langsam wieder zurück sollte. Die beiden Jungs nickten und so machten sie sich auf den Weg.

Hermine sass immernoch draussen und dachte nach,plötzlich hielt jemand Hermine von hinten die Augen zu. Vor Schreck drehte sie sich um, es war Draco. ER stand vor ihr und seinen Nassen Haare fielen ihn ins Gesicht.Was machst du den hier draussen in der Kälte?" „Ich denke nach!" war Hermines knappe Antwort.

„Nachdenken hier draußen bei dieser Kälte?"

„Ja klar, wieso denn nicht? Es kann manchmal auch ganz angenehm sein" lächelte das braunhaarige Mädchen. Beide sahen nicht, dass die anderen drei gerade wiederkamen und genau in ihre Richtung steuerten. Gerade beugte sich Draco über Hermine und küsste sie. Als Harry und Ginny das sahen, schauten sie zu Ron, doch dieser sah die beiden nur geschockt an. „So ist das also, du Schlampe! Verkehrst also schon so weit mit den Slytherin."

Hermine und Draco fuhren auseinander und sahen die drei an. Hermines Blick wanderte zu Ron.

„Ron du verstehst das nicht, ich wollte es dir erzählen!" „Achja? Und wann sollte das sein? Irgendwann wenn du vielleicht dein erstes Kind bekommst oder vielleicht zu eurer Hochzeit?"

„Jetzt mach mal halblang Ronald Weasley, ich habe immer noch ein eigenes Leben und bin dir keine Rechenschaft schuldig. Und weißt du warum ich es dir noch nicht erzählt habe? Nein dann sag ich es dir, nämlich weil ich wusste, dass du so reagieren würdest." Ron schaute sich nach Harry und Ginny um, „Nun sagt doch auch mal was dazu oder, ach jetzt versteh ich, ihr beide wusstest schon längst davon! Na super und so etwas nennt sich dann Freunde." „Ron, lass es dir doch erklären…" „Danke Harry, aber darauf kann ich verzichten, gerade von dir hätte ich das nicht erwartet und von meiner Schwester schon gar nicht."

"Mensch Ron, kapierst du denn nicht? Hermine wollte es dir nicht erzählen, weil sie dir nicht wehtun wollte, denn wusste genau dass du so reagieren würdest! Das wollte sie vermeiden. Eigentlich wollte sie gar nicht, dass wir jetzt herkommen, weil sie Angst vor dieser Situation hatte, aber sie hat uns zu sich geholt, weil sie es dir erzählen wollte, gerade weil ihr Freunde seid!" schrie seine Schwester ihn jetzt an.

„Danke aber darauf kann ich echt verzichten. Also echt in diesem Haus muss ich nicht mehr lange bleiben."

Er macht auf dem Absatz kehrt und ging ins Haus. Hermine stand da und es bildeten sich Tränen in ihren Augen,sie hatte es erwartet, aber es schmerzte sie trotzdem. Warum musste er nur so schwierig sein!

„Harry bitte tu mir ein Gefallen und geh ihm nach." Draco nahm seine Freundin in die Arme und der Angesprochene ging es Haus. Als Harry unten im Keller war, sah er Ron gerade seine Sachen packen. „Was machst du da?" fragte Harry scharf. „Sieht man das denn nicht? Ich packe meine Sachen. Findest du nicht, dass du etwas übertreibst?"

„Nein Harry, ich bin nicht auf dich oder Ginny sauer, ich bin nur auf Hermine sauer, weil sie es euch erzählt hat und mir nicht."

„Du weißt genau wieso sie es dir nicht erzählt hat. Und Ginny und ich hatten die freie Entscheidung es dir zu erzählen, Hermine hatte es uns nicht verboten, aber wir wollten das hier vermeiden und dachten, dass es friedlicher geht, wenn sie mit dir redet."

„Super, echt! Darauf kann ich auch verzichten." er nahm seinen Rucksack auf seine Schulter und stellte sich in die Mitte des Raumes.

„Also Harry, wir sehen uns dann in Hogwarts." und mit diesen Worten apparierte er vom Fleck weg. Harry ging wieder hoch zu den anderen. Hermine die gerade ins Haus gekommen war,kam jetzt auf ihn zu,

„Und?" „Tut mir Leid Hermine, er ist gegangen" Hermine Blick wurde wieder traurig, „Hey komm, lass ihm etwas Zeit, ich bin sicher, wenn wir wieder in Hogwarts sind wird es besser."

Hermine nickte, aber so wirklich glaubte sie nicht daran. „Es is spät, Ginny und ich werden runter gehen und bald ins Bett verschwinden." „Ja macht das, ich wünsche euch eine Gute Nacht." Draco kam zu ihr, „Hey mein Engel, er wird es sicher bald verstehen."

Nach einigen Sekunden Schweigen, flüsterte sie:

„Also wenn Ron schon so reagiert, dann will ich nicht wissen, wie erst dein Vater reagieren wird!", sie seufzte. Draco schaute weg, er konnte sich schon vorstellen wie sein Vater reagieren würde, aber dennoch wollte er daran nicht denken. „Ich geh schon mal hoch und hoffe du kommst bald nach." Das Mädchen nickte. sie ist doch schon im Garten, oder? Hermine beschloss sich noch etwas nach draußen in den Garten zu setzen, sie zog ihre dicke Winterjacke an und nahm Decke und was zu Schreiben mit raus, sie schaute auf die Uhr und stellte fest, dass es schon zehn durch, aber dennoch wollte sie diesen Brief noch schreiben. Sie setzte sich in die Schaukel und deckte sich zu, nahm Papier und Stift und überlegte was sie schreiben könnte. Nach langem überlegen hatte sie den richtigen Anfang gefunden und fing an.

Hallo Ron  
Ich weiß, wie du dich vielleicht jetzt fühlen magst,  
aber ich wollte dich nicht hintergehen oder so,  
ich hatte vorgehabt es dir zu sagen, aber leider is es eben anders gekommen.  
Ich weiß nicht, wie du das siehst, aber ich denke du kannst Gefühle auch nicht einfach  
unterdrücken, sie sind eben da und ich bin glücklich.  
Sollte es eigentlich nicht das sein was einem wichtig ist? Wenn die beste Freundin glücklich ist?  
Mit diesen Brief will ich dir zeigen, dass du mir als Freund sehr, sehr wichtig bist, es wäre schön wenn du mir antwortest, wenn nicht ist es auch ok, aber lass dir einfach Zeit  
und ich hoffe irgendwann kannst du mir verzeihen und wir können wie  
normale Menschen miteinander umgehen.

Deine Hermine

Hermine las sich den Brief mehrmals durch und nickte, ja so konnte sie ihn lassen.  
Als ob die schneeweiße Eule hellsehen konnte, flog sie gerade auf Hermine Schulter.  
"Hedwig du kommst wie gerufen, könntest du diesen Brief bitte zu Ron bringen?", als ob die Eule sie verstanden hatte klapperte sie mit ihrem Schnabel.  
Hermine band das Blatt an ihren Fuß und Hedwig flog los, Hermine schaute der Eule noch so lange nach, bis sie nicht mehr zu sehen war. Sie schaute auf die Uhr und erschrak, es war schon nach Mitternacht.  
Sie ging wieder in die Wohnung und schloss die Tür zum Garten, dann legte sie ihre Jacke ab und ging hoch in ihr Zimmer. Als sie dieses betrat sah sie den Blonden Slytherin, den sie so sehr liebte in ihrem Bett schlafen. Sie zog sich aus, legte sich zu ihm, als ob er gemerkt hätte, dass sie gekommen war, drehte er sich zu ihr und legte dann seinen Arm um sie.  
Hermine blieb noch lange wach und dachte nach, sie überlegte, ob Ron den Brief überhaupt lesen oder ihn zerreißen würde. Sie wünschte sich, dass er ihn lesen würde, aber auf Antwort könnte sie wohl nicht hoffen. Nach langem Nachdenken schlief sie schließlich ein.

Als Draco am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, schaute er zu seiner Hermine herunter, die noch friedlich schlief, er überlegte sie ruhen zu lassen. Dann ging er in sein Zimmer, schnappte sich ein paar Sachen und verschwand ins Bad, um sich zu duschen. Er ließ das heiße Wasser über seinen Körper laufen und dachte wieder daran, was Hermine gestern zu ihm gesagt hatte. Ja, so hatte Ron reagiert, wie würde sein Vater wohl reagieren? Er würde sich wahrscheinlich nicht so verhalten, sondern noch viel schlimmer! Das wusste er. Er hatte dabei nicht Angst um sich, sondern Angst um Hermine, aber er wusste, irgendwann würde der Tag kommen, an dem sein Vater davon erfahren würde. Als er fertig geduscht hatte, schaute er noch mal in Hermines Zimmer, doch diese schlief noch, sie musste gestern wohl spät ins Bett gekommen sein, dachte er. Er schaute auf die Uhr, diese zeigte, dass es gerade mal 10 Uhr war, also noch nicht wirklich spät.

Er ging runter und hörte in der Küche leises Gelächter. Dort saßen Hermines Eltern mit Ginny und Harry und unterhielten sich. „Morgen alle zusammen." begrüßte der blonde Junge sie.

„Morgen Draco!" kam von allen zurück. Der Slytherin setzte sich zu ihnen an den Tisch und nahm sich ein Brötchen aus dem Korb, um dann zu frühstücken. Nach etwa einer halben Stunde standen dann Dan und Lilien auf, um zur Arbeit zu gehen. „So ihr drei, wir müssen jetzt leider gehen. Wenn Hermine wach ist, denkt ihr dann bitte daran, die Einkäufe für morgen zu erledigen?" Alle drei nickten und Lilien verließ mit ihren Mann lächelnd das Haus.

Hermine schlug gerade ihren Augen auf und musste feststellen, dass Draco nicht mehr neben ihr lag. Sie schaute auf die Uhr und dann wunderte sie gar nichts mehr, es war schon 12 Uhr vorbei! Kein Wunder, dass Draco nicht mehr schlief, er war ja nicht so ein Langschläfer. Gerade, als sie aufstand, betrat der blondhaarige Junge das Zimmer. „Oh...du bist schon wach, ich wollte dich gerade wecken." „Naja, wie du siehst, ist das nicht mehr nötig. Ich werde eben duschen gehen, dann frühstücken und dann können wir los, die Einkäufe erledigen." Draco nickte, Hermine stand auf und grinste ihn an, dieser verstand nicht. „Hey, was ist los, wieso grinste du so?" „Irgendwie habe ich keine Lust alleine duschen zu gehen." lächelte sie. Und jetzt grinste auch Draco. Das Mädchen nahm ihn an der Hand und zog ihn mit ins Badezimmer.


	15. Ein Neues Jahr

Das Neue Jahr

Im Badezimmer zogen sie und Draco sich aus und standen sich beide nackt gegenüber, Hermine, die das noch nicht gewohnt war, wurde etwas rot. Beide gingen unter die Dusche und Hermine ließ den Strahl ihren Körper entlang laufen, Draco konnte nicht anders und musste sie die ganze Zeit anschauen. Draco, der sich nicht mehr beherrschen konnte, nahm Hermine jetzt in den Arm und sie küssten sich, Hermine ließ alles geschehen, denn dies war, was sie wollte! Sie liebte Draco und das wollte sie ihm zeigen. Der Strahl der Dusche interessierte beide nicht mehr, denn sie waren im 7. Himmel und gaben sich ganz ihren Gefühlen hin...

Hermine schaute auf die Uhr, solange hatte sie noch nie geduscht - länger als eine Stunde - aber wenn sie daran dachte, was unter der Dusche passiert war, konnte sie ihren roten Wangen nicht verbergen.  
Als beide angezogen waren, gingen sie runter in die Küche, wo Harry und Ginny auf die beiden warteten. „Sag mal Draco, hast du Hermine nicht aus dem Bett bekommen oder wieso hat es solange gedauert?"  
Draco hob seine augenbrauen in die höh und fing an zu grinsen und Harry und Ginny wussten sofort was los war. Hermine saß dazwischen und versuchte mehr und mehr ihre roten Wangen zu verbergen. Sie schmierte sich ein Brötchen und schlang es halbwegs hinunter, damit die vier sich endlich um den Einkauf kümmern konnten. Draco und Harry wuschen das bisschen Geschirr, was für das Frühstück gebraucht wurde, ab und Hermine und Ginny schrieben auf, was sie alles brauchen würden. „Sag mal Hermine, wo müssen wir eigentlich hin zum Einkaufen?" Hermine überlegte, wo sie am besten einkaufen konnten und entschied sich für den Markt, der nicht weit von hier entfernt war. „Wir müssen ungefähr 10 Minuten laufen und da wäre dann ein Markt." antwortet sie nun auf Harrys Frage. Alle standen nun in der Küche und wollten sich gleich anziehen um loszugehen, als Harry Hermine noch mal kurz am Arm Richtung Stube zog. „Sorry, ich muss noch mal ganz kurz mit Hermine reden." die anderen beiden nickten. Ginny grinste Draco an, „Na, das passt ja, dann kann ich endlich auch mal mit dir reden." Draco wunderte sich, was wollte sie denn nun mit ihm besprechen? „Und was soll das sein Ginny?" „Naja, ich wollte dir einfach nur sagen, dass ich Hermine noch nie so glücklich gesehen habe und dass ich hoffe, dass sie das auch immer bleibt, also im Klartext: wage es nicht sie zu verletzen, wir wissen schließlich alle, wer du bist und aus welcher Familie du kommst."

Draco nickte, „Da brauchst du dir keine Sorgen machen, das habe ich schon mit Harry alles besprochen und ihm habe ich, wie ich dir es jetzt auch sage, gesagt, dass ich es voll ernst mit Hermine meine. Ich liebe sie und ich will sie nicht verlieren." Jetzt war es an Ginny zu nicken, „Das hoffe ich auch für dich, denn wenn ich erfahre, dass du ihr wehtust, bekommst du es mit mir zu tun." „Und das, liebe Ginny, will ich mir nicht verscherzen, jetzt wo ich euch als Freunde gefunden habe, wo es am Anfang doch schwer war." lächelte Draco.  
Harry und Hermine standen in der Stube und Harry fing an mit der Sache, die sich ein Tag zuvor zugetragen hatte und Hermine wusste sofort was er meinte, es ging um Ron. „Naja, dafür, dass du gestern sehr niedergeschlagen warst, geht es dir heute schon wieder viel besser!" wunderte sich Harry. „Ja weißt du, ich habe Ron gestern noch einen Brief geschrieben, ich denke zwar nicht, dass er darauf antwortet, aber trotzdem wird er es verstehen müssen. Und außerdem werde ich ihn ja in drei Tagen in Hogwarts wieder sehen und dann noch mal versuchen mit ihm zu reden." Harry wusste, dass Hermine Recht hatte und nickte deswegen nur. Gerade wollte Harry noch etwas sagen, als er Ginny und Draco in die Stube kommen sah, „Na ihr beiden, seid ihr endlich fertig? Denn eigentlich wollten wir noch heute los." Ginny klang etwas gereizt und deswegen beschloss er es zu lassen, was er Hermine eigentlich noch sagen wollte. Alle vier zogen sich ihren Jacken an und machten sich auf den Weg zum Einkaufen.

Schwer bepackt kamen sie wieder zu Hause an. „Meine Güte, wer hätte gedacht, dass Einkaufen so anstrengend ist!", stöhnte Ginny und alle anderen mussten lachen. „Also ihr beiden, wir gehen jetzt noch etwas nach unten und naja wollen allein sein.", diesmal war es an Ginny rot zu werden. Hermine musste grinsen, denn sie wusste sofort was Ginny meinte, Harry der natürlich wieder nicht schnell genug begriff, was eigentlich los war, wurde von Ginny mit nach unten gezogen. Draco und Hermine blieben alleine in der Küche und räumten noch die ganzen Sachen ein. Als sie damit fertig waren, gingen auch sie nach oben. Sie beschlossen sich auf Bett zu legen und sich noch einen Film anzuschauen. Hermine, die ganz in den Film vertieft war, bekam nicht mit, wie sie von Draco beobachtet wurde, aber dieser fragte plötzlich. „Sag mal, hast du eigentlich noch Kontakt zu diesem Viktor?" Hermine war sehr überrascht, „Wieso fragst du mich das?" „Naja, einfach so, hast du oder nicht?" „Doch ab und zu schreiben wir uns, er spielt wenn er Zeit hat immer noch Quidditsch, aber er arbeitet auch jetzt als Auror, er hat vor kurzem seine Ausbildung bestanden. Aber keine Angst wir sind nur Freunde!" „Liebt er dich?" „Was? Was soll das Draco? Wieso willst du das wissen?" „Ich habe dir eine Frage gestellt, liebt er dich?" „Ich weiss zwar nicht, wieso du es wissen willst, aber ja er liebt mich! Und was bringt es jetzt das du das weißt?"  
„Stille trat ein. Draco sah zornig nach unten auf den Boden"

„Achso, jetzt verstehe ich, du bist eifersüchtig und hast Angst, dass er mich dir wegnehmen könnte. Kann das sein?" Draco fühlte sich ertappt, „Sorry Hermine, aber ich habe einfach nur Angst, dich zu verlieren."  
Hermine musste grinsen, Draco legte seinen Kopf schief, „Was ist? Wieso grinst du?" „Naja, ich finde das voll süß von dir, aber keine Angst so schnell wirst du mich nicht verlieren!" lächelte sie. Draco war glücklich, er nahm seine Hermine in den Arm und drückte sie. Hermine wünschte sich, dass dieser Augenblick nie endet, denn sie hatte Angst, hatte große Angst, was geschehen würde, wenn sie wieder in Hogwarts sind, hatte Angst was sei, wenn Dracos Vater von ihnen erführe, aber das waren alles Sachen, worum sie sich jetzt keine Gedanken machen wollte.  
Sie schaute auf die Uhr und erschrak, hatten sie sich jetzt solange in den Armen gelegen, dass es so schon so spät war. Sie löste sich aus Dracos Armen und dieser schaute sie komisch an. Sie deutete auf die Uhr und er verstand. Die vier hatten sich vorgenommen, Hermines Eltern zu überraschen und wollten alles für Silvester schon fertig machen, so dass ihre Eltern nichts mehr machen brauchten, aber Hermines Eltern würden in etwas mehr als 2 Stunden kommen. Deswegen sprangen sie auf und gingen hinunter in die Küche, wo Harry und Ginny schon dabei waren einige Sachen zu erledigen.

"Hey ihr beiden, sorry wir hatten die Zeit vergessen." Harry lächelte, „Ist doch okay, fangt ihr an das ganze Fleisch zu schneiden, während Ginny und ich uns um den Salat kümmern?"  
Draco und Hermine nickten, holten sich Bretter und Messer und setzten sich an den Tisch, um das Fleisch zu schneiden.  
Nach etwa eineinhalb Stunden waren sie fertig, gerade rechtzeitig, denn sie hörten Schlüssel in der Tür knacken und Hermines Eltern kamen in die Wohnung. „Hallo ihr vier.." die Mutter brach ab und staunte, „das, wow, das habt ihr ja super gemacht!". Auch ihr Vater schaute auf den Tisch. Dort standen 2 Schüsseln mit Salat und vier verschiedene Schüsseln mit Fleischsorten und noch dazu ein paar Teller mit Obst und Gemüse darauf. Die Mutter lächelte, „Und ich dachte, ich muss mich jetzt noch hinstellen und noch alles fertig machen, ihr seid echt Engel!" sie ging zu allen hin und drückte jedem einen Kuss auf die Stirn. Draco, der das nicht kannte, war etwas überrascht, bei ihm zu Hause war das selbstverständlich, dass er das eine oder andere für seinen Vater tat, aber nie freute er sich darüber. Hermine grinste, „Mama, Papa, damit ist unsere Überraschung aber noch nicht vorbei, ihr setzt euch jetzt hin und wir kümmern uns um alles, ihr müsst heute nichts machen." Wieder mussten beide lächeln und setzten sich in die Stube. Die Mädchen trugen das Essen rein und die Jungs das Geschirr, zum Schluss kam das Fondue Gerät.

Alle waren fleißig beim Essen und unterhielten sich. Als sie fertig waren, räumten die Kinder alles ab, wuschen das Geschirr ab und setzten sich dann wieder in die Stube. Hermine schaute auf die Uhr, noch etwas mehr als eine Stunde dann würde ein Neues Jahr anbrechen. Da saßen sie nun alle gemütlich zusammen und spielten und lachten viel. Bis Ginny auf die Uhr schaute, „Also, wenn wir jetzt noch länger hier sitzen, dann verpassen wir Neujahr!" lächelte sie. Alle zogen sich ihren Jacken an und Hermines Eltern packten ein paar Knaller und Raketen mit ein. Nun standen sie draußen.und auf Kommando, fingen alle an von 10 runterzuzählen.  
"10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1 und Frohes Neues Jahr!" wünschten sich alle und vielen sich in die Arme. Hermines Eltern zündeten die Raketen und Knaller an und Hermine und Draco und Harry und Ginny standen dort und schauten in den Himmel.  
Das war wieder etwas, das Draco nicht kannte und er war sehr überrascht.  
"Du Draco, was hast du dir fürs Neue Jahr gewünscht?"  
Er schaute Hermine etwas verwundert an, „Achso, du kennst das nicht, na ja, man wünscht sich etwas fürs Neue Jahr und hofft, dass das in Erfüllung geht." Draco lächelte, „Da brauche ich nicht lange überlegen, was ich mir wünsche, denn ich möchte immer mit dir zusammen bleiben Hermine." Hermine lächelte und fiel ihm in den Arm, Harry und Ginny beobachteten die beiden, lächelt aber auch skeptisch, denn sie hatten Angst das Hermine verletzt würde.

Eine Stunde später waren alle so gut wie durchgefroren und gingen wieder rein. Harry und Ginny wünschten allen eine Gute Nacht und gingen nach unten, auch Draco und Hermine wünschten eine Gute Nacht und gingen und Hermines Eltern taten es den anderen gleich.  
Als Harry unten im Bett lag dachte er nach, „Du Ginny, bist du noch wach?" „Hm..." kam es etwas gequält von ihr. „Ich mache mir Sorgen um Hermine!", auf einmal war Ginny hellwach. „Wieso machst du dir denn Sorgen Harry?" „Naja ich weiß nicht, ich frage mich ob, Draco sich an all das hält, was er gesagt hat, ich meine was er tut, wenn sein Vater erfährt, dass er mit Hermine zusammen ist." Ginny nickte, „Ich verstehe dich, aber es bringt nichts, sich darüber einen Kopf zu machen, denn letztendlich können wir sowieso nur abwarten." Harry nickte, denn er wusste, das Ginny Recht hatte,er schaute zur seite und sah dass Ginny schon wieder eingeschlafen war. Er dachte noch etwas nach, bis die Müdigkeit auch ihn in Besitz nahm.  
Draco schlief schon längst, so dachte Hermine, aber sie, sie dachte noch nach, in 2 Tagen würden sie wieder nach Hogwarts fahren, sie hatte Angst davor, was sein würde, wenn es rauskommt, dass sie mit Draco zusammen ist, aber sie hoffte so sehr, dass Draco sich an das hielt, was er sagte.  
Auch Draco war noch wach und dachte nach, er hatte Angst davor, was geschieht, wenn sein Vater von Hermine erfährt.  
Aber dennoch wusste er, dass er sie nicht verlieren wollte, denn dafür liebte er sie zu sehr. Er sah zur Seite und sah das Hermine schlief, vorsichtig strich er ihr eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht und flüsterte „Schlaf gut, mein Engel! Ich liebe Dich." Und dann schlief auch er ein.


	16. Wieder in der Schule

**Wieder in der Schule**

Der Tag war gekommen, an dem alle wieder zurück nach Hogwarts mussten.  
Im Hause Granger war helle Aufruhr, weil alle dabei waren ihre letzten Sachen zu packen. Mister Granger wartete schon draußen im Auto auf die Kinder, er hatte ihnen erlaubt den Wagen mit Zauberei zu vergrößern, weil man sonst nicht alles da hinein bekommen hätte. Als alle im Auto saßen, fuhr Mister Granger los zum Bahnhof King Gross.  
Am Bahnhof angekommen, verabschiedeten sich alle von den Grangers und liefen zum Gleis, zwischen Gleis 9 und 10 blieben sie stehen und liefen einzeln durch die Mauer, die sie zum Gleis 9 3/4 brachte, wo der Hogwarts Express schon auf sie wartete. Hermine, Harry und Ginny suchten sich ein Abteil, aber ohne Draco, denn der musste zu seinen Leuten aus Slytherin, da ja niemand Verdacht schöpfen sollte, was zwischen ihm und Hermine war. So dass niemand es sah, gab er Hermine einen Kuss und verschwand dann in ein anderes Abteil, aber er wusste, er und Hermine würde sich später im Abteil für Vertrauensschüler wiedersehen. Hermine setzte sich auf den Platz gegenüber von Ginny und Harry und schaute dabei zu, wie sie ihre Hände nicht von dem anderen lassen konnten. Hermine musste grinsen, als sie das sah. Sie schaute hinaus und sah, dass der Zug langsam anfuhr und dass London immer weniger zu sehen war. Sie schaute wieder zu Harry und Ginny, Ginny war eingeschlafen und lag mit ihrem Kopf auf Harrys Schulter. „So Harry, ich werde mich langsam auf den Weg ins Abteil der Vertrauensschüler machen." Harry nickte und Hermine ging hinaus auf den schmalen Gang des Zuges. Auf dem Weg zum Abteil kam ihr Ron entgegen, der sie aber nicht beachtete. „Ron warte?" Er blieb stehen. „Findest du das nicht kindisch, was du abziehst? Ich meine, ja ich hätte es dir eher sagen sollen, aber ich weiß ja nicht wie du an meiner Stelle reagiert hättest." Er antwortete nicht. „OK, schweig mich weiter an, aber vertrag dich bitte wieder mit Ginny und Harry, denn die beiden haben damit nichts zu tun, ihr Abteil ist ganz vorne, falls du dich entscheidest zu ihnen zu gehen." Und ohne sich noch mal nach Ron umzusehen, ging Hermine weiter. Ron drehte sich gerade um und schaute ihr traurig hinterher. / ach Hermine es ist eben so schwer, ich liebe dich doch so sehr /

Hermine ging in das Abteil der Vertrauenschüler und sah, dass noch keiner außer Draco da war. Sie nutzte die Gelegenheit und warf sich in seine Arme und sie küssten sich. „Hermine, ich hab dich vermisst!", sie lächelte. „Aber wir haben uns doch vielleicht gerade mal eine Stunde nicht gesehen." „Ja und das ist schon viel zu viel!" lächelte er. Hermine sprang aus seinem Arm, als sich die Tür zum Abteil bewegte und die anderen Schüler hereinkamen.  
Heute war es Professor Snape, der ihnen mitteilte was sich in den 2 Wochen verändert hatte und was sie beachten müssten. Nach dem Gespräch wurden alle entlassen und durften gehen. „Draco, Sie bleiben hier!" ,Draco wunderte sich, blieb aber, wie es sein Hauslehrer befahl. Hermine ging den Flur entlang und wunderte sich, was Snape wohl von Draco wollte. Als sie in ihrem Abteil war, sah sie zu Harry, der jetzt auch eingeschlafen war, sie setzte sich auf ihren Platz und machte auch etwas ihre Augen zu.  
„Was möchten Sie denn von mir Professor Snape?"  
"Draco, ich weiß, was zwischen dir und der Granger läuft." Draco schaute ihn geschockt an, „Professor, ich weiß nicht was Sie meinen." „Jetzt halt mich nicht für dumm, ich habe euch gesehen, im Krankenzimmer, als du bei ihr warst." Draco wusste nicht was er sagen sollte, aber er wusste, dass Snape großen Kontakt zu seinem Vater hatte und bekam es jetzt mit der Angst zu tun. „Aber keine Angst, Draco, ich werde es deinem Vater nicht erzählen, denn ich habe gesehen, dass die Granger dich verändert hat, vor allem nach dem Tod deiner Mutter, und man sieht dich öfters lächeln, und ich möchte ungern, dass dieses Glück zerstört wird, aber eines sage ich dir, pass auf, denn dein Vater hat einen Besuch in Hogwarts angekündigt, wann sagte er nicht, aber er sagte, dass er kommen will." Draco konnte sein Erstaunen nicht verbergen, er hätte nie gedacht, dass Snape für die Beziehung zu Hermine sein würde, aber was ihn nun am meisten Sorgen machte, dass sein Vater bald kommen würde, darüber musste er mit Hermine reden. „Danke Professor, darf ich jetzt gehen?" Dieser nickte und Draco verließ das Abteil, Snape blieb noch etwas sitzen und dachte nach „Bitte lass diese Junge Liebe am Leben."

In Hogwarts angekommen, brachten alle ihre Sachen in ihre Zimmer und fanden sich dann in der Große Halle zum Abendessen wieder ein. Dumbledore stand auf, begrüsste alle freundlich und wünschte ihnen einen Guten Appetit.  
Hermine schaute heimlich immer wieder zu Draco hinüber, auch er konnte nicht anders, als zu seiner Hermine zu schauen, doch etwas sahen sie nicht und zwar dass sie beobachtet wurden und das von Albus Dumbledore und Severus Snape. Snape hatte Dumbledore erzählt, dass er mit Draco geredet hatte und dieser nickte nur, denn auch er hoffte, dass diese Liebe bestand hielt, auch wenn Dracos Vater davon erfahren würde.

Als das Essen beendet war, wünschte Hermine Harry und Ginny eine Gute Nacht und sah dann zu Ron, der an ihnen, ohne was zu sagen, vorbei ging. „Und hat Ron mit euch beiden geredet?" Harry nickte, „Ja, aber ich habe Zweifeln, ob wieder alles normal wird!" dazu nickte Ginny, denn sie fand das Verhalten ihres Bruders ziemlich kindisch, aber sie wusste was Ron für Hermine fühlte, daher konnte sie ihn auch irgendwo verstehen.  
Harry und Ginny gingen hoch zum Gryfiondor Turm und Hermine machte sich auf den Weg in ihren Turm. Vorm Turm nannte sie das Neue Passwort und ging hinein, sie schaute sich um und war etwas enttäuscht, weil sie dachte, Draco wäre schon längst da, aber so schien es nicht, bis ihr plötzlich jemand die Augen zuhielt und ihr den Hals entlang küsste. „Mensch Draco, du hast mich total erschreckt!" meckerte sie jetzt, musste dabei aber lächeln, auch Draco lächelte. Beide lagen kuschelnd im Bett, da fiel Hermine auf, dass sie Draco noch was fragen wollte und brach ab. Draco schaute sie etwas skeptisch an und fragte sich was los sei? „Sag mal, was wollte Snape vorhin von dir noch?" Draco begann zu erzählen, was Snape wollte, er erzählte davon, dass Snape von ihnen wusste, auch davon, dass sein Vater sich angekündigt hatte. Hermine schaute ihn etwas geschockt an. „Und deswegen Hermine, müssen wir aufpassen, wenn wir uns außerhalb des Turmes treffen!" sie nickte, sie wusste, dass es besser war seinem Vater davon erstmal noch nichts zu erzählen, denn Lucius Malfoy würde dies nicht verstehen. Beide kuschelten weiter, denn jetzt wollten sie erstmal nicht daran denken, das konnten sie tun, wenn Lucius wirklich da war, denn es konnte ja immer noch sein, dass er absagen würde.  
Morgen würde noch keine Schule sein, deswegen blieben sie noch sehr lange wach und konnte nicht voneinander lassen. Beide schliefen spät nachts eng umschlungen ein.

Am nächsten Morgen war Hermine die Erste, die aufwachte, sie versuchte sich ohne Draco zu wecken aus seiner Umarmung zu befreien, doch leider gelang ihr das nicht. „Na wo will mein Engel denn hin?" lächelte er. „Ich wollte mich fertig machen." lächelte sie zurück. Draco aber ließ sie nicht aufstehen und beide fingen an sich zu kabbeln, sie lachten herzhaft und dachten keinen Moment daran, dass dies vielleicht bald zu Ende sein könnte.  
Nach einer Stunde standen beide auf und gingen zusammen unter die Dusche und zogen sich dann an.  
Danach gingen sie getrennt hinunter zum Frühstück, und setzten sich an ihre Tische,  
Hermine setzte sich zu Ginny und Harry und schaute zu Ron, der am anderen Ende des Tisches saß. „Und was habt ihr beide heute noch vor?" „Wir wollten nach Hogsmead bevor morgen die Schule wieder anfängt, wollen wir noch etwas einkaufen gehen. Hast du nicht Lust mitzukommen Hermine?" Hermine nickte, „Du kannst ja Draco fragen, ob er auch Lust hat mitzukommen und dann treffen wir uns in 3 Stunden beim See."  
Als Hermine wieder in ihrem Turm war, machte sie das Feuer an, weil es ziemlich kalt im Turm war. Sie beobachtete wie das Feuer in roten Farben tanzte. Sie bekam mit wie das Bild zur Seite schwang und sah Draco reinkommen und lächelte ihn an. Dieser lächelte zurück. Sie erzählte ihm davon, was Harry und Ginny heute vorhatten und er willigte ein mitzukommen. Hermine war die Erste, die am See war, sie und Draco hatten beschlossen zu verschiedene Zeiten aus dem Schloss zu gehen. Harry und Ginny kamen gerade auf Hermine zu und Hermine sah hinten den blonden Schopf von Draco. Als alle vier zusammen waren, machten sich auf den Weg ins Dorf Hogmead.  
Nach mehreren Stunden und viel Gelache gingen alle in den Drei Besen und bestellten sich ein Butterbier.  
Später auf dem Weg zurück ins Schloss, liefen Ginny und Hermine vor und die Jungs hinter ihnen.  
Draco hatte Harry erzählt, dass sein Vater einen Besuch angekündigt hatte und Harry schaute ihn mit einem ziemlich bösen Blick an, denn er hatte nicht gerade die besten Erfahrungen mit Lucius Malfoy gemacht.  
Trotz allem klopfte Harry Draco auf die Schulter und meinte, dass alles Gut werden würden.   
Beim Schloss angekommen, trennte Draco sich von der Gruppe und ging allein zum Schloss zurück und Hermine ging mit Harry und Ginny zurück.  
Später, als Hermine und Draco im Bett lagen, dachten beide noch etwas nach. Draco dachte, dass Hermine schon schlafen würde und ließ sie deswegen in Ruhe, auch das gleiche dachte Hermine von Draco.  
Draco war nach einiger Zeit wirklich eingeschlafen und Hermine dachte noch weiter nach, sie hatte Angst, Angst davor was passieren würde, wenn Lucius Malfoy käme, wenn er erführe, was zwischen ihnen lief, aber Hermine wusste auch dass es nichts brachte sich deswegen verrückt zu machen, denn jetzt konnte sie auch nichts daran ändern.  
Spät in der Nacht schlief auch sie ein, denn morgen war wieder Schule und dafür musste sie fit sein.  



	17. Lucius taucht auf

**Lucius taucht auf**

Es waren mehrer Tage vergangen und Hermine und Draco lagen noch friedlich im Bett. Hermine schlug die Augen auf und schloss sie gleich wieder, da ihr die Sonne direkt ins Gesicht schien. Sie öffnete sie wieder und schaute auf die Uhr, die neben ihr stand und erschrak, sie sprang auf und weckte Draco. Sie hatten verschlafen, in 30 Minuten würde der Unterricht beginnen. Um Zeit zu sparen, gingen sie zusammen duschen und zogen sich schnell an, um sich dann auf den Weg in den Kerker zu machen, denn ihre ersten Stunden hatten sie heute bei Professor Snape, außer Atmen saßen sie auf ihren Plätzen. „Zum Glück noch geschafft!" dachte Hermine, sie schaute zu Draco rüber, der sich zu seinem Haus gesetzt hatte. Da ging plötzlich die Tür auf und der Tränkemeister betrat das Klassenzimmer. Snapes Blick ging durch die Klasse, als er dann an Hermine und dann an Draco hängen blieb. „Eure Liebe ist zum Scheitern verurteilt" dachte er, „Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass Lucius euch eine Chance geben wird."  
Viele wussten mittlerweile schon, dass Hermine und Draco ein Paar waren und keiner sagte was dazu, aber viele dachten nicht gut über diese Liebe! Einige von den Slytherins versuchten eine Freundschaft zu Hermine aufzubauen, Hermine die es nicht gewohnt war, lächelte dann meistens.  
Hermine schaute sich um, neben ihr saß Ginny und hinter saß Harry mit Ron. Ron redete wieder mit Harry, aber sie ignorierte er immer noch, das machte sie zwar traurig, aber sie freute sich, dass er sich mit Harry und Ginny ausgesprochen hatte. Snape hatte heute einen ziemlich schweren Trank geplant, bei dem selbst Hermine merkte, dass sie Probleme hatte, denn erst jetzt fiel ihr auf, dass sie, seitdem sie mit Draco zusammen war, weniger lernte, weil sie lieber Zeit mit ihm verbrachte. Aber trotz allem schaffte sie es, mit ein paar anderen, den komplizierten Trank korrekt zu brauen.

Danach hatten sie eine Doppelstunde Verwandlung, die sie aber nicht mit den Slytherins, sondern mit den Huffelpuffs hatten. Dann würde es Mittag geben und sie hatte beschlossen, nach dem Essen schnell zu Dumbledore zu gehen, um mit ihm zu reden. In Verwandlung machten sie ein paar Wiederholungen, die vor den Ferien durchgenommen worden waren, bevor sie was Neues machen würden. Als Hermine mit den anderen am Essenstisch saß, schlang sie ihr Essen förmlich runter, damit sie es noch schaffen würde zu Dumbledore zu kommen. „Sag mal Hermine, was ist los mit dir? Du isst ja als ob dir jemand dein Essen klauen will." Hermine sah auf und lächelte, „Nein, nein! Es ist alles okay, aber ich muss noch mit Dumbledore reden und deswegen muss ich mich etwas beeilen." Harry musste lachen. „Das ist unsere Hermine! Wenn sie etwas will, dann muss es gleich sein."  
Als Hermine fertig war, rief sie den anderen ein „Bis Später!" zu und ging aus der Grossen Halle.  
Doch bevor sie die Treppen hinauf laufen konnte, wurde sie von jemandem am Arm festgehalten. Sie schaute sich um und sah Draco in die blauen Augen. „Hey mein Engel, wieso hast du es so eilig?" „Sorry Draco, ich habe jetzt echt keine Zeit, ich werde dir heute Abend sagen was los ist!" Sie küsste ihn und lief weiter die Treppen zu Dumbledores Büro hinauf. Als sie unten vor der Statue stand, fiel ihr ein, dass sie das Passwort gar nicht kannte, aber zu ihrem Glück drehte sich die Statue gerade und Professor Snape kam ihr entgegen. „Wohin Miss Granger?" „Ich möchte mit Professor Dumbledore reden bitte!" Normal würde Snape das verbieten, aber er konnte sich denken worum es ging und stellte sich vor die Statue und rief "Orangenbonbon" die Statue begann sich zu drehen und Hermine stelle sich hinauf, „Vielen Dank Professor." „Orangenbonbon! Was für Passwörter sich Dumbledore immer einfallen lässt!" dachte sie.

Oben angekommen klopfte sie an die Tür und bekam auch gleich ein „Herein!" zu hören und betrat das Büro.  
"Ah...Miss Granger! Was kann ich für Sie tun?" schaute Dumbledore sie überrascht an. „Professor, ich habe gehört, dass Lucius Malfoy einen Besuch plant und ich weiß auch, dass sie von der Beziehung zu Draco wissen, nun möchte ich Sie fragen, ob Sie wissen, wann sich Lucius angekündigt hat?" Dumbledore schaute sie etwas überrascht an, „Ich weiß nicht woher sie wissen, dass Mister Malfoy ein Besuch angekündigt hat, aber leider muss ich Sie enttäuschen und sagen, dass ich nicht weiß, wann er herkommen möchte, und bitte glauben Sie mir, wenn ich es wüsste, würde ich es Ihnen sagen." Hermines Blick richtete sich traurig auf den Boden. Sie drehte sich um, doch bevor sie ging, bedankte sie sich bei dem Professor und dieser schaute ihr etwas traurig hinterher.  
Hermine hatte es gerade pünktlich zum Nachmittagsunterricht geschafft. Sie hatte jetzt ohne Harry und Ron ‚Alte Runen', aber auch Draco besuchte diesen Unterricht. Ohne, dass der Lehrer es merkte, ließ Hermine ihm einen Zettel zukommen, auf dem stand, was sie bei Dumbledore wollte. Als Draco das las, veränderte sich auch schnell sein Blick.  
Nach dem Unterricht saßen beide in ihren Turm. Hermine saß auf dem Schoss von Draco, sie hatte Angst, sie hielt ihn fest im Arm und wollte ihn am liebsten nicht mehr loslassen, auch Draco ging es nicht anders.  
Beide fingen an sich zu küssen und lagen schnell auf dem Bett von Draco, beide hatten noch ihre Unterwäsche an und kuschelten. „Draco ich liebe dich so sehr und ich habe solche Angst dich zu verlieren!" „Ich habe auch Angst mein Engel, aber ich verspreche dir, du wirst mich nicht verlieren! Dafür liebe ich dich viel zu sehr."  
Hermine lächelte, beide küssten sich und gaben sich langsam ihren Gefühlen hin.

Hermine und Draco wollten etwas frische Luft schnappen, sie wussten, dass um diese Zeit keiner mehr im Schloss umher laufen durfte, doch sie, als eine Art Schulsprecher, hatten die Erlaubnis dafür.  
Hermine und Draco standen vor der Treppe die zum Kerker führte und küssten sich, was sie nicht sahen war, dass Professor Snape gerade mit Lucius Malfoy die Treppe hinauf kam. Der Tränkemeister schaute geschockt und schaute zu dem Blonden neben ihm, der aussah, als ob er am liebsten die Granger umbringen würde, doch stattdessen schrie er los, „Ein Schlammblut und mein Sohn, wie kannst du es wagen Draco." Hermine und Draco fuhren auseinander und schauten Lucius Malfoy, der auf der Treppe stand, an. Lucius Malfoy war schnell oben bei den beiden und riss sie ganz auseinander und schaute seinen Sohn mit einem fast tödlichen Blick an, „Das, mein Sohn, wirst du bereuen, wie kannst du es wagen dich mit einem Schlammblut einzulassen." Draco wusste nicht was er sagen sollte, der Schock war einfach zu groß, wieso musste es gerade jetzt passieren, wieso musste sein Vater gerade jetzt erscheinen. Plötzlich spürte er einen starken Schmerz und sank auf die Knie, sein Vater hatte einen Fluch auf ihn geschleudert. Hermine lief, ohne daran zu denken, dass Lucius dort immer noch stand zu Draco und wollte ihm wieder auf die Beine helfen. Doch  
auf einmal hörte sie Lucius schreien "Cucio" Hermine sank vor Schmerzen auf den Boden, sie hatte das Gefühl zerrissen zu werden. „Lucius hör auf, willst du sie töten!" mischte sich Snape ein und nahm den Fluch von Hermine. Lucius schaute Snape mit einem drohenden Blick an und riss seinen Sohn am Arm hoch und machte sich mit ihm auf den Weg zu Dumbledore. Hermine lag noch auf dem Boden und ließ jetzt ihren Tränen freien Lauf, dann tat Snape etwas, was sie niemals von ihm gedacht hätte! Er half ihr wieder auf, nahm sie mit in sein Büro und gab ihr einen Trank, damit die Schmerzen des Fluches schneller verschwinden würden, doch er wusste, dass die Schmerzen, die jetzt in ihrer Seele waren, nicht so schnell zu heilen waren.

Hermine wusste nicht wie lange sie bei Snape im Büro gesessen hatte, aber als sie wieder hinaus ging und aus dem Fenster schaute, war es stockdunkel draußen. Sie ging zurück in ihren Turm und als sie diesen betrat, weiteten sich ihre Augen vor Schock, alles was Draco einmal gehörte und auch alles was in seinem Zimmer gewesen war, war nicht mehr da und auch von Draco war keine Spur. Das Einzige was sie sah, war ein kleiner Zettel, den sie neben Dracos Bett fand, sie schaute drauf und erkannte Dracos Schrift:

Hey mein Engel,  
Es tut mir Leid, dass so weit kommen musste  
Mein Vater wir mich die nächste Zeit  
erstmal mit nach Hause nehmen, und ich weiß  
nicht wie lange, aber ich werde wiederkommen.  
Und bitte vergiss nicht  
Ich werde dich immer Liebe

Draco

Hermine konnte ihre Tränen nicht unterdrücken, sie waren so glücklich gewesen! Wieso musste Lucius gerade jetzt auftauchen, sie verstand es nicht. Sie legte sich aufs Bett und roch an dem Kissen, an dem immer noch Dracos Duft haftete, und könnte einfach nicht aufhören zu weinen. Sie fühlte sich so allein, allein in diesem Großen Turm.  
Spät in der Nacht schlief sie vor Erschöpfung ein.  



	18. Das Ende einer Liebe? Und das Treffen!

**Das Ende einer Liebe? Und das Treffen!**

Spät morgens wachte sie auf, sie wusste zuerst nicht wo sie war, doch die Realität holte sie schnell wieder ein und sie musste wieder weinen.  
Sie wollte mit jemandem reden, aber sie wusste nicht mit wem, denn sie war sich sicher, dass die meisten schon wussten, dass Lucius Malfoy seinen Sohn von der Schule genommen hatte.  
Am meisten hatte sie Angst um Draco, denn sie wusste nicht, was mit ihm passieren würde, denn jetzt, wo er bei seinem Vater war, würde sein Vater ihn sicherlich zwingen sich auch dem Kreis der Todesser anzuschließen.   
Sie hoffte, dass Draco genug Mut besaß sich dagegen zu widersetzen.  
Hermine beschloss sich zu duschen und anzuziehen, sie zog sich ihre Sachen aus und stieg unter die Dusche, dort kam ihr der Tag mit Draco in der Dusche wieder hoch und musste erneut rannen ihr die Tränen lautlos über ihr Gesicht. Sie versuchte sich zu beruhigen, was aber nicht wirklich leicht war. Nach einer gewissen Zeit stieg sie wieder aus der Dusche und trocknete sich ab, sie sah in den Spiegel und erschrak, selbst das Duschen hatte nicht viel geholfen.  
Sie sah immer noch ziemlich verheult aus.  
Sie beschloss nicht mehr weiter darauf zu achten und machte sich auf den Weg in die Grosse Halle um was zu essen, sollten die anderen doch sehen wie es ihr ging, das war ihr eigentlich egal. Sie überlegte ob sie überhaupt was runter bekommen würde, aber dachte dann, dass es nichts bringen würde, wenn sie hungerte, damit würde sie Draco auch nicht helfen können. Bevor sie die Große Halle betreten konnte, wurde sie von Ginny und Harry aufgehalten, die sie beide ziemlich besorgt ansahen. „Was ist denn mit euch los? Ihr seht aus, als ob ihr ein Gespenst gesehen hättet!" versuchte sie zu scherzen. Harrys und Ginnys Blick wurde nicht anders und blieb an Hermine haften. Jetzt reichte es Hermine und ihr Blick wurde strenger, „Also ihr zwei, was wollt ihr von mir?" „Wir müssen mit dir reden, es geht um Draco." Die Junge Hexe konnte den strengen Blick nicht mehr halten und wurde sofort wieder traurig. „Müsst ihr mich damit jetzt quälen?! Reicht es nicht, dass es mich auch schon so genug schmerzt?" „Hermine, wir wollen dich nicht quälen, wir wollen einfach nur mit dir reden, wir wollen dir helfen. Heute ist Samstag da haben wir keine Schule, also haben wir genug Zeit zum reden." Hermine zögerte, was sollte sie bloss tun, sollte sie ihren beiden besten Freunden wirklich erzählen was vorgefallen war? Nach langem Zögern nickte sie und folgte den beiden in die Große Halle.

Draco schaute aus dem Fenster, er vermisste Hermine, aber sein Vater hatte ihn in sein Zimmer eingesperrt und ließ ihn nicht raus, das Essen wurde ihm gebracht, aber danach sofort wieder die Tür verschlossen. Draco hoffte, dass Hermine den Brief gefunden hatte, denn er musste ihn schnell schreiben, weil sein Vater sonst was gemerkt hätte, und das wäre vermutlich sehr schlimm ausgegangen. Er saß auf seiner Fensterbank und dachte nach, er fragte sich, was sein Vater wohl mit ihm machen würde, schliesslich hatte er sich mit einem Schlammblut eingelassen, wie sein Vater zu sagen pflegte, aber Draco wusste, dass er nichts bereute, er wusste, dass er Hermine liebte und zwar von ganzem Herzen, er schwor sich zu ihr zurück zu kehren, auch wenn er noch nicht wusste wie. Es gab noch etwas worüber der Slytherin sich Gedanken machte, er wusste, dass sein Vater ihn mit zum Kreis der Todesser nehmen wollte, und er wusste nicht, ob er den Mut hatte, sich zu weigern dazu zu gehören, weil er wusste, dass sein Vater es sich wünschte, dass er einer von ihnen würde.  
Egal wie oft er darüber nachdachte, ihm fiel einfach nichts ein, aber eines wusste er, er wusste, dass er Hermine noch mal irgendwie schreiben musste, gerade jetzt vermisste er seine Mutter sehr, denn erst wusste, dass sie ihm sofort helfen würde, auch wenn Hermine nur eine Muggel war.  
Auf einmal fing das Schloss an der Tür an zu knarren und Draco erschrak etwas.  
Er schaute zu Tür und herein kam sein Vater.  
"Draco?" „Ja Vater?" „Heute Abend werden wir zu einem Todesser Treffen gehen und dann wird der Lord entscheiden, ob du in die Gemeinschaft aufgenommen wirst oder nicht." Draco erschrak ‚heute Abend schon', er hätte nicht gedacht, dass es so bald sein würde.  
"Ich werde dich heute Abend dann holen kommen und wir machen uns gemeinsam auf den Weg!" mit diesen Worten verschwand sein Vater wieder.  
Draco blieb in der Mitte des Zimmers stehen und schaute entgeistert zu der Tür, heute Abend schon, heute Abend würde es soweit sein.  
"Was soll ich nur tun? Ich Habe doch versprochen, dass ich niemals ein Todesser werden würde, aber ich werde mich dagegen auch nicht wehren können, was wird sie wohl tun, wenn sie erfährt, dass ich mein Versprechen gesprochen habe?" Fragen! Fragen über Fragen! Dachte Draco aber auf keine Frage fand er eine Antwort.

Hermine ging schon die ganze Zeit mit Harry und Ginny auf dem Gelände von Hogwarts spazieren, sie hatte ihnen alles erzählt, was sich die Tage noch zugetragen hatte, seitdem sie wieder in Hogwarts waren und auch den Brief von Draco verschwieg sie ihnen nicht. Als sie am Ende war mit ihrer Erzählung blieb sie stehen und senkte den Kopf, Harry und Ginny blieben auch stehen und sahen sie an. „Ich hab solche Angst! Ich habe Angst, dass Draco sein Versprechen bricht und jetzt doch ein Todesser wird!" sprach Hermine nach langer Pause.  
Ginny und Harry schauten sie an, beide wussten nicht was sie sagen sollten, ohne es Hermine noch schwerer zu machen, deswegen schwiegen sie lieber. Hermine zurück in ihrem Zimmer. Es war spät geworden und sie hatte keinen Hunger, deswegen war sie nicht wie alle unten beim Essen, sondern in ihrem Zimmer, sie wollte einfach lieber alleine sein, sie hatte so große Angst, sie dachte darüber nach, ob sie Draco verzeihen könnte, wenn er sein Versprechen wirklich brechen würde. Sie ging nicht in ihr, sondern in das Zimmer von Draco, Draco hatte keine Zeit gehabt etwas mitzunehmen, als sein Vater ihn plötzlich mitnahm, deswegen lag alles noch da, wo es vorher auch gelegen hatte, sie legte sich auf Dracos Bett und atmete seinen Geruch ein, der in seinen Kissen war, wieder kamen ihr die Tränen. Erst jetzt merkte sie, wie müde sie eigentlich war und ohne es zu merken, schlief sie ein.

Draco schaute immer wieder auf die Uhr, er wusste sein Vater würde bald kommen, um ihn zu dem Treffen zu holen, er gab zu, er hatte Angst, denn er wollte kein Todesser werden, er wollte sein Versprechen gegenüber Hermine halten, aber er wusste auch, dass er gegen den Lord nicht ankommen würde, er wusste, er würde sich verändern, wenn er erstmal das Mal trug, würde er dann so werden sein Vater, so kalt und herzlos? Er wusste es nicht, aber er befürchtete es.  
Das Schloss knackte und sein Vater kam ins Zimmer, er sah seinen Sohn streng an. „Los zieh dir deinen Umhang an! Wir wollen gehen!"  
Draco tat, was sein Vater sagte und folgte ihm dann, sie gingen hinaus ins Freie und entfernten sich etwas vom Gründstück der Malfoys, dann apparierten sie zu einem Friedhof, der einem einen kalten Schauer über den Rücken jagte.  
Draco schaute sich um und sah in weiter Entfernung schon die anderen Todesser stehen, als sie bei ihnen ankamen, schaute jeder Draco mit einem stechenden Blick an, als ob jeder ihm ein Messer ins Herz jagen wollte.  
"Schön, dass du da bist Draco." Hörte er auf einmal eine sehr tiefe Stimme und schaute zu der Person, von der sie kam, es war der Lord, Draco bekam sofort Gänsehaut, als er Lord Voldemort sah.  
Lucius Malfoy ging auf die Knie wie alle anderen Todesser, Draco tat es ihnen gleich.  
"Ich habe gehört Draco, dass du dich mit einem Schlammblut eingelassen hast!" „Sie ist kein Schlammblut!" wollte Draco schreien, aber er hatte so große Angst, dass er nichts sagen konnte.  
"Ich frage dich Draco, wie konntest du nur? Ah ich weiss, du weisst darauf keine Antwort, nun gut das macht auch nichts.  
Dein Vater sagte mir, dass er nun endlich möchte, dass du in den Stand der Todesser aufgenommen wirst!" Noch immer hatte Draco seinen Blick nach unten gerichtet und antwortet nicht. „Oh...dein Schweigen sagt mir, dass du es anscheinend noch nicht willst, aber weisst du es steht hier nicht zu Debatte, was du willst, hier wird gemacht was ich will, und ich gebe deinem Vater vollkommen Recht."

Geschockt schaute Draco jetzt nach oben und dem Lord direkt in die gelben, kalten Augen. Er wollte aufstehen und fliehen, doch dann merkte er, dass er von beiden Seiten von zwei anderen Todessern festgehalten wurden und sie hielten ihn so fest, dass Entkommen nicht möglich war, der Lord ging langsam auf ihn zu, Draco schaute zu seinem Vater, doch von ihm konnte er keine Hilfe erwarten, denn er stand da und grinste und freute sich wohl darauf, dass sein Sohn endlich aufgenommen wurde.  
Der Lord stand jetzt dicht vor ihm und hielt seinen Zauberstab in der Hand, er richtete ihn auf Draco Arm und sprach etwas, etwas was Draco nicht verstand, das Einzige was er wahrnahm, waren diese plötzlich Schmerzen die durch seinen ganzen Körper fuhren.  
Nach einer Ewigkeit wie es Draco schien, ließen die Schmerzen nach und er öffnete die Augen, alle die um ihn herum standen, grinsten und als er auf seinen Arm schaute, wusste er auch warum sie grinsten, denn diesen zierte jetzt das Dunkle Mal, Draco senkte den Kopf und wünschte er würde nicht mehr leben, er hatte sein Versprechen gegenüber Hermine gebrochen.

Als sie wieder zu Hause waren, brachte sein Vater ihn wieder ins Zimmer, „Du wirst bald wieder zurück nach Hogwarts gehen, doch sei gewarnt, halt dich fern von diesem Schlammblut, man wird dich beobachten und wenn du ihr wieder zu nahe kommst, dann glaube mir mein Sohn, werden wir sie töten, und außerdem wirst du alles, was der Lord von dir will tun. Hast du das verstanden, Draco?" Draco nickte, denn was anderes konnte er nicht tun. Nach diesem Gespräch ließ sein Vater ihn wieder allein und schloss ihn ein. Draco krempelte seinen Ärmel hoch und schaute auf das Mal, was sollte er nur tun, das einzige und das wusste er, er würde alles dafür tun, dass Hermine nichts geschah! Deswegen musste er sich von ihr fernhalten, auch wenn es schwer war, er dachte nach, und ohne, dass er es merkte, kamen ihm die Tränen, „Ach Hermine ich liebe dich so sehr, aber ich will, dass du lebst, deswegen werde ich das tun, was man von mir verlangt.  
Wird das denn das Ende unserer Liebe sein??  



	19. Wieso? Wieso hast du dein Versprechen ge

**Wieso? Wieso hast du dein Versprechen gebrochen?**

Hermine sass in ihrem Zimmer und dachte, wie derzeit fast immer, an Draco. Sie wollte ihn gerne wiedersehen und fragte sich jedes Mal ob dies überhaupt noch einmal geschehen würde. Es gab keine Minute in der sie nicht an ihn denken musste und fragte sich jedes Mal ob es Draco wohl genauso ging wie ihr. Sie stand von ihrem Bett auf und ging ins Bad um sich im Spiegel anzusehen. Doch als sie ihr Spiegelbild sah erschrak sie, da sie nicht bemerkt hatte wie sie zu weinen angefangen hatte während sie an Draco dachte. Sie stellte den Wasserhahn an und spritzte sich etwas Wasser ins Gesicht um ihre Tränen wenigstens etwas zu verbergen. Danach schaute sie wieder in den Spiegel und lächelte zufrieden, denn sie sah jetzt schon wesentlich besser aus. Sie zog sich schnell noch eine dünne Jacke über und machte sich auf den Weg in die Grosse Halle, wo Harry und die anderen schon auf sie warteten. _Und alle zusammen machten sie dann auf den weg in die Kerker um zum Zaubertrank unterricht zu kommen!!!  
_**  
Draco sass in seinem Zimmer und dachte nach. Er würde also nach Hogwarts zurückkehren durfte aber keinen Kontakt zu Hermine halten, ob er das aushalten würde wusste er nicht. Aber er wollte auch nicht das seiner Hermine was passiert, also überlegte er sich das es vielleicht besser wäre sie vorerst zu meiden. Er stand von seinem Bett auf und fing an seine Tasche für Hogwarts zu packen, denn morgen würde er wieder zurückkehren. Er hoffte, dass er ein anderes Zimmer bekommen würde, denn mit Hermine weiterhin auf einem Zimmer zu sein ohne mit ihr reden zu dürfen würde er nicht aushalten. Als er dann weiter packte klopfte es an der Tür und sein Vater trat ein. „Vater was verschafft mir die Ehre?" sagte Draco höflich. "Ich habe alles geklärt, du kommst in ein anderes Zimmer wenn du zurück nach Hogwarts gehst." Draco schaute seinen Vater an, innerlich war er Traurig das er nicht mehr bei seiner Hermine liegen konnte, aber andererseits war es so wohl am besten. Dracos Vater hatte schon längst wieder das Zimmer verlassen und Draco dachte nach was er am besten machen könnte, dass er kein Kontakt mit Hermine entstand. Er hatte auch schon oft an den Raum der Wünsche gedacht, denn da würde sie keiner finden und beobachten können. Aber diesen Raum hatte er bis jetzt noch nicht gefunden. Jedoch war er fest entschlossen den Raum weiter zu suchen, um ihr dann alles erklären zu können und um ihr zu sagen wieso er sein Versprechen gebrochen hatte.**

Der Unterricht in Hogwarts war beendet und Hermine sass mit ihren Freunden in der Grossen Halle und machte Hausaufgaben. Ron sass ein paar Plätze weiter und schaute immer wieder zu Hermine, welche das sehr gut mitbekam. Ginny bekam das alles mit. „Sag mal Hermine! Hast du dich immer noch nicht mit meinen Bruder vertragen?" Hermine schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Dein Bruder lässt mich ja nicht mal erklären wie das alles überhaupt dazu gekommen ist. Er ist so stur und will gar nicht wissen wieso ich mich gerade für Draco entschieden habe." Ginny rollte ihre Augen. „Ihr seit beide doch alt genug oder? Aber benehmen tut ihr euch beide wie kleine Kinder!!!" Hermine gab Ginny Recht, denn sie wusste das es stimmte was die Kleine sagte. Die Gryffindor versuchte nicht mehr darüber nachzudenken und machte sich wieder daran ihre Hausaufgaben weiterzumachen. Als sie, Harry und Ginny mit ihren Hausaufgaben fertig waren gingen sie noch mal auf den Flugplatz, denn Harry hatte es geschafft Hermine zu überreden mal auf einen Besen zu steigen. Hermine hatte natürlich grosse Angst davor aber sie wusste wenn sie es wieder nicht machen würde, dann würde Harry sie damit ewig nerven. Also beschloss sie jetzt ihre Angst zu vergessen und einmal zu fliegen und wer weiss vielleicht würde ihr das ja sogar gefallen.

Ein paar Stunden später war es mittlerweile schon dunkel geworden und Hermine war ziemlich geschafft, denn mit anfänglichen Schwierigkeiten bekam sie doch langsam Spass am fliegen. Die drei landeten wieder auf dem Boden und schauten sich lachend an. „Und Hermine hab ich dir nicht gesagt das **fliegen Spass machen kann!" Hermine musste grinsen. „Ja Harry hast du und es tut mir Leid das ich dir nicht geglaubt habe. Aber jetzt weiss ich ja das es wirklich spass machen kann." Harry und Ginny freuten sich, denn für einen Moment schien es als ob Hermine ihre Traurigkeit vergessen hatte. Auch Hermine fühlte sich sehr wohl, so wohl wie die letzten Tage schon nicht mehr. Aber dennoch musste sie immer wieder an Draco denken. „Miss Granger, Miss Granger" erklangen Rufe von weitem. Die drei drehten sich um und sahen Professor Snape auf sie zukommen. „Professor was kann ich für sie tun, weswegen sie mich hier aufsuchen?" „Es geht um Mister Malfoy Miss Granger. Könnten sie bitte nachher in mein Büro kommen oder am besten gleich wenn sie hier fertig sind. Ich muss dringend mit ihnen sprechen?" „Ja Professor, sobald wir die Besen weggebracht haben komme ich zu ihnen." Der Professor nickte und verschwand. Ginny und Harry schauten Snape überrascht hinterher. „huch was ist den mit dem los! Der ist ja so freundlich?" „Weisst du Harry auch er weiss von mir und Draco." „WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAS?" „Ja er hat uns damals im Krankenflügel gesehen und auch er behielt es für sich. Was mich sehr verwundert hat. Leider kann ich dir auch nicht sagen wieso er sich so geändert hat, aber ich werde gleich zu ihm gehen um zu erfahren was er von mir möchte." „Hermine weisst du was! Geb uns deinen Besen. Wir bringen ihn für dich weg, umso schneller kannst du zu Snape gehen." „Danke ihr beiden das es ist sehr lieb von euch!!!"  
**  
**Hermine machte sich auf den Weg in die Kerker. Diese waren ihr immer noch ziemlich unheimlich, aber trotzdem wollte sie wissen was Snape über Draco wusste. Als sie vor der grossen Tür stand, welche in das Büro von den Tränkemeister führen sollte klopfte sie vorsichtig an und wartet auf ein HEREIN. Als sie dieses hörte, öffnete sie die grosse Tür und trat ein. Der Professor sass an seinen Schreibtisch und schaute die Junge Hexe ziemlich grimmig an. „Setzen sie sich Miss Granger" sagte er in seinem gewohnten strengen Ton. Die Gryfindor tat das was ihr gesagt wurde und setzte sich. Ihr sprudelten so viele Fragen im kopf herum, aber sie versuchte diese nicht zu stellen weil sie Snape kannte und seine Geduld nicht strapazieren wollte. Deswegen wartete sie bis dieser selber was sagte. „Miss Granger ich habe heute von Lucius Malfoy einen Brief bekommen in den er schreibt dass sein Sohn morgen nach Hogwarts zurückkehren wird." Hermine konnte ein Strahlen auf ihrem Gesicht nicht verbergen. „Freuen sie sich nicht zu früh, denn Draco wird nicht mehr der Alte sein und nun können sie gehen. Gehen sie gleich auf ihr Zimmer, denn es ist schon sehr spät und sie haben jetzt auf den Gängen eigentlich nix mehr zu suchen." Sie nickte und ging.  
**  
**Als sie vor dem grossen Wandteppich stand, der zu ihren Turm führte, sah sie Professor Dumbledore da stehen. Ebenfalls sah sie auch ein paar Männer die Sachen aus den Turm trugen und als sie näher kam, erkannte sie das es Dracos Sachen waren. Sie lief hin um zu fragen was das sollte. „Professor! Weswegen werden Dracos Sachen aus den Turm getragen." „Hermine das liegt daran, weil Lucius Malfoy will, dass sein Sohn wieder in den Kerker kommt. Und das wird er ab Morgen auch!" „Aber Professor das geht doch nicht." „Doch meine Liebe leider geht das schon." Hermine versuchte ihre Traurigkeit zu verbergen, doch das klappte nicht so ganz. Dumbledore sagte dazu nix, denn er wusste wie sich die Junge Hexe jetzt fühlte. Als die Männer fertig waren betrat Hermine den Turm, jetzt war er noch leerer als vorher schon. Sie ging in Dracos Zimmer, doch nix erinnerte daran das Mal jemand bis vor kurzen in den Zimmer geschlafen hatte. „Hermine liefen Tränen an der Wange entlang. Sie ging in ihr Zimmer, machte sich Bettfertig und legte sich dann ins Bett. Sie dachte nach, was nur hatte Snape damit gemeint als er sagte das Draco nicht mehr der gleiche sein würde? Sie wusste sich keine Antwort darauf, aber sie war gespannt wie Draco morgen reagieren würde wenn er sie sah. Morgen war Samstag das heisst es ist keine Schule und die beiden hätten massenhaft zeit für sich.  
**  
**Hermine wurde am nächsten Morgen durch die Sonnenstrahlen geweckt die durch ihr Zimmer schienen. Irgendwie fühlte sie sich heute richtig wohl und sie wusste ja auch woran das lag, denn heute würde sie ihren Draco wiedersehen. Sie beschloss sich extra was Schönes anzuziehen damit sie ihm gefiel. Sie stand auf und ging schnell unter die Dusche, dann zog sie sich ein Bauchfreies Top und einen Rock an legte etwas Make up auf und ging aus dem Zimmer. Unten an der Treppe sah sie Harry und Ginny. „Hey Hermine, du bist ja heute Morgen so fröhlich was ist los?" „Na wisst ihr Draco kommt heute wieder zurück!" freute sie sich. „Na das ist ja wunderbar." freuten sich die beiden mit ihr. Sie gingen in die Große Halle zum Frühstücken. Hermine schaute zu den Slytherins und sah Draco an seinen Platz sitzen. Sie lächelte ihm entgegen, doch dieser schaute sie nur mit einen kalten Blick an. Hermine erschrak. Wieso schaute er sie nur so an, hatte sie irgendwas verbrochen, aber vielleicht tat er dies ja auch nur damit es nicht jeder sah was die beiden verband. Genau das könnte es sein, aber sie hoffte es später noch zu erfahren.  
**  
**Bevor die Schüler essen durften hatte der Schulleiter noch etwas zu sagen. Er verkündete, dass Draco wieder in Hogwarts sei und das er ab Heute wieder im Kerker bei den Slytherins wohnen würde. Als er das gesagt hatte durften die Schüler ihr Frühstück beginnen. Hermine schaute immer wieder zu Draco rüber, doch dieser würdigte sie keines Blickes. Sie konnte es nicht verstehen und hoffte darauf bald eine Antwort zu bekommen.  
Als das Frühstück beendet war folgte sie Draco in die Eingangshalle, dieser stand dort mit anderen aus Slytherin. Sie lief auf ihn zu und wollte ihn umarmen doch dieser stieß sie weg. „Draco was ist los mit dir? Ist etwas passiert? Du glaubst gar nicht wie sehr ich dich vermisst habe. Ich freue mich so dich wieder zu sehen." Der Slytherin schaute sie kalt an und Hermine erschrak ein weiteres Mal. „Du dreckiges Schlammblut. Was willst du von mir? Denkst du etwa wirklich ich habe dich vermisst, denkst du wirklich ich habe dich jemals geliebt! Du warst doch nur ein kleiner Zeitvertreib Baby, ich kann viel bessere als dich haben." Die Gryffindor hatte das Gefühl ihr Herz würde zerbrechen. Sie merkte wie ihr die Tränen übers Gesicht liefen und dann hörte sie wie Draco und seine Freunde sie auslachten. Das konnte nicht sein, das konnte sie nicht ertragen deswegen lief so schnell es ging die Treppe hoch zu ihren Turm. Doch was sie nicht sah war, dass Draco ihr traurig hinterher schaute. Oh Hermine, es tut mir so Leid aber glaub mir es ist besser so für uns beide, dachte er.  
**  
**Auch Ginny und Harry bekamen dies mit und schauten Draco hasserfüllt an. Diese Blicke bekam der Slytherin mit und er wusste sofort das er seine neuen Freunde schon längst wieder verloren hatte, doch was die Schüler nicht sahen war das auch Snape und Albus Dumbledore diese Szene mitbekommen hatten und sich ihren teil dachte. Snape wusste das dies passieren würde, er wusste das diese Liebe zum scheitern verurteilt war, aber Dumbledore konnte nur traurig in die Richtung schauen in die Hermine gelaufen war. Er würde der Jungen Hexe gerne helfen, doch wusste auch er diesmal nicht wie er das machen sollte.  
**  
**Hermine lag auf ihrem Bett und weinte bitterlich. Wieso nur? Wieso hatte er das zu ihr gesagt? und vor allen meinte er das wirklich ernst? hatte er sie wirklich niemals geliebt, aber was war den mit der schönen zeit die sie miteinander verbracht hatten. Sie dachte an ihr erstes Mal, an weihnachten und ihr liefen die Tränen immer weiter den Wangen entlang. Sie schaute auf das Armband was sie zu weihnachten von ihn bekam und auch die kette trug sie noch. Da fragte sie sich, ob er die Kette eigentlich noch trug, da sie wusste dass er sie immer unterm Pullover getragen hatte konnte sie sie eben unten nicht sehen. Die tränen hörten nicht auf zu laufen und nach langer Zeit merkte Hermine nicht das sie vor Erschöpfung erschlief. Draco sass gerade allein in seinem Zimmer und dachte an Hermine. Er dachte daran wie sie weinend die Treppe hoch lief und auch er dachte an die schönen Momente mit ihr. Er nahm die Kette in seine Hand, dachte dann an Weihnachten und daran wie schön die Ferien bei ihr gewesen waren und wie wohl er sich gefühlt hat als er merkte das er endlich Freunde hatte. Doch das alles war jetzt kaputt zunichte gemacht von ihm selber. Aber er wusste, dass es besser so war. Er wollte nicht das Hermine etwas passierte. Er krempelte seinen Ärmel hoch und schaute auf seinen Arm, den das schwarze Mal zierte. Er hoffte das hermine niemals entdecken würde, dass er auch noch sein Versprechen gebrochen hatte.  
**  
**Hermine hatte beschlossen ein bisschen auf dem Schulgelände spazieren zu gehen, doch was sie nicht wusste war das sie beobachtet wurde. Hinter einem Busch stand Lucius Malfoy, mit noch einem anderen Todesser. Als Hermine an diesem Busch vorbei ging, wurde sie von zwei Händen festgehalten und auf den Boden gedrückt. Starr vor Angst schaute sie in die kalten Augen von Lucius Malfoy. „Pass gut auf du Schlammblut, denn das was ich jetzt sage, sage ich nur einmal. Halte dich fern von meinen Sohn, erwisch ich dich noch mal in seiner Nähe dann wird es das letzte Mal sein. Hast du das verstanden." Hermine nickte und plötzlich hielt der andere Todesser ihr etwas vor die Nase, bis sie das Bewusstsein verlor.  
**  
**Als Hermine wieder aufwachte schaute sie sich um. Es dauerte etwas bis sie erkannte das sie sich im Krankenflügel befand. Sie schaute zur grossen Tür, als diese auch schon aufging und Professor Dumbledore und Professor Mc Gonegall den Raum betraten. Hermine wollte gerade etwas sagen, als ihre Hauslehrerin auch schon das Wort erhob. „Sie brauchen nix sagen meine Liebe, denn wir wissen wer das war. Wir haben die Todesser noch weglaufen sehen und deswegen meine Liebe haben wir einen Auror kommen lassen, der sie jetzt immer begleitet damit ihnen nix passieren kann." „Moment," mischte Hermine sich jetzt ein. „Ich will niemanden haben der mich ständig begleitet" „Doch meine Liebe!" sagte Professor Mc Gonegall jetzt etwas strenger. „Es ist zu ihrer eigenen Sicherheit und ausserdem glaube ich nicht, dass sie was gegen diesen Auror sagen werden." Und bevor sie noch etwas sagen konnte betrat ein grosser gutgebauter Junge Mann den Raum. Als Hermine ihn erkannte sprang sie aus dem Bett und dem Mann in die Arme. „Victor, ich hätte nicht gedacht dich wieder zu sehen. Aber ich freue mich sehr." Victor nahm Hermine in seine Arme. „Ja, ich freue mich auch Hermine." „Aber wie kommt es das du hier bist?" „Naja der Direktor fragte mich ob ich das tun würde und da ich dich sowieso gerne wiedersehen wollte nahm ich es an mich erstmal um dich zu kümmern."  
**  
**Hermine lächelte Victor an. Sie sah nicht, dass der Direktor auch lächelte, denn er war froh das seine Schülerin nach alle dem doch noch ein Lächeln über hatte.  
Als Hermine mit Victor den Krankenflügel verliess, kamen ihr Harry und Ginny entgegen und die beiden staunten nicht schlecht als sie Victor sahen. Doch auch sie begrüssten ihn freundlich und freuten sich ins geheim für Hermine das es jetzt jemanden gab der ihr vielleicht die Traurigkeit nehmen würde.  
Die vier standen eine ganze Zeit noch zusammen und redeten, als Hermine sich kurz umdrehte sah sie Draco der gerade die Treppe vom Kerker hochkam. Er trug nur ein T-shirt und sie sah das er sich am Arm kratzte. Als er sich aufhörte zu kratzen glaube sie nicht richtig zu sehen. Sie sah etwas das aussah, ja es sah aus wie das dunkle Mal.  
Hermine lief zu Draco und die anderen drei wunderten sich.  
„Wieso?" schrie sie. „Wieso hast du das getan?"  
Draco wahr sichtlich geschockt, denn er hatte Hermine nicht gesehen und als er zu seinem Arm schaute wusste er auch was sie meinte den sein T-Shirt hatte durch sein Kratzen nicht seinen ganzen Arm bedeckt so konnte Hermine das Dunkle Mal sehen. Hermine kamen die Tränen.  
„Verdammt wieso? Wieso hast du dein Versprechen gebrochen wieso nur?"  
Ihre Tränen liefen ohne Kontrolle. Draco versuchte sich zusammen zu reißen und schaute sie mit eine Eiskalten Blick an. „Denkst du wirklich ich wollte nie dazu gehören! Denkst du wirklich ich stände lieber auf der Guten Seite! Da hast du dich aber getäuscht du dreckiges Schlammblut."  
Geschockt schaute Hermine ihn an, sie konnte nicht glaube was er sagte, sie konnte es einfach nicht glauben.  
**  
**Die anderen drei kamen dazu und Harry und Ginny schauten Draco nur angeekelt an. „Wir hätten nicht gedacht, dass wir uns so in dir getäuscht haben Malfoy!" Draco erschrak. Sie nannten ihn wieder Molfoy, das war wohl der Beweis dafür dass er es geschafft hatte. Er hatte seine Freunde und Hermine entgültig verloren.  
Auch Victor kam dazu und wollte was sagen, doch Hermine hielt ihn zurück. „Bitte Victor, bring mich auf mein Zimmer. Ich halte es nicht aus bei so einer Miesen Schlange zu sein."  
Das war ein Knack in Dracos Herzen, denn das hätte er von Hermine nicht gedacht und so ging er in den Kerker zurück und sah noch wie die anderen vier in den Turm gingen.  
Er wollte weinen, einfach seine Gefühle zeigen, doch er wusste das er beobachtet wurde und er wollte nicht das man sehen würde wie schwer ihm das ganze viel.  
**  
**Hermine war mit Victor in ihren Turm gegangen und sass nun auf einen der Sessel und Victor sass in einem anderen. Er sah sie an und sah das ihr Blick fast leer war. Was hatte er nur mit ihr gemacht, gerade mit ihr die so gerne gelacht hat.  
„Sag mal Victor wo schläfst du eigentlich!" wurde er aus seinen Gedanken geholt. „Ich habe ein Zimmer das nicht weit von deinem Turm entfernt ist und wenn dir was passiert schlägt das Zimmer sozusagen Alarm, sodass ich immer Rechtzeitig bei dir bin!" lächelte er. Hermine zwang sich ein leichtes Lächeln und ein bissel freute Victor das. Lange noch sassen die beiden da. Victor hatte sich ein Buch genommen und war am lesen und als er nach lange Zeit hochschaute und zu Hermine schaute sah er das sie eingeschlafen war. Er nahm sie vorsichtig auf seine starken Arme, brachte sie in ihr Zimmer, legte sie in ihr Bett und deckte sie zu.  
„Ja Hermine ich werde versuchen dich wieder fröhlich zu machen, das verspreche ich dir!" und mit den Worten verschwand er aus dem Turm in sein Zimmer.**


End file.
